Forbidden Love
by iyesh
Summary: He's a human. She's not. There was a boundary. When they broke it, she'll be taken away from him forever. Troypay. Previous penname; Bl1ssfuln3ss.
1. Trailer

_**Forbidden Love**_

**Summary:**

_He's a human. She's not. She was assigned to him. There was a boundary. But when they broke it, she will be taken away from him forever. Troypay_

**Story guide:**

_Hey, let's get started. But first, I have to hypnotize you… So you would forget everything about HSM when you read this…_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I have HSM? Oh ya, I don't own Disney_

_-----------------------------_

**TRAILER**

**He was just a regular boy…**

Shows Troy making a basket in the gym

**With the perfect life…**

Shows the crowds gathering around him when he got down from the bus

**And a lot of girlfriends…**

Shows Troy breaking up with a girl

**She was just a fairy…**

Shows Sharpay with wings wearing a white dress

**She was assigned for him…**

Shows Sharpay and Troy talking in his room

**To help him find something…**

Shows Troy and Sharpay without wings playing basketball

**True Love…**

Shows Troy wrapping his arms around Sharpay watching a movie in his room

**But when he did find his true love…**

Shows Sharpay throwing a popcorn and Troy eat it with his mouth

**It was the only love he couldn't have…**

Shows Troy holding Sharpay's shoulder while tears falling from her eyes

**There was a boundary…**

Shows Sharpay watching Troy from her table at the cafeteria

Shows Troy watching Sharpay on class

**And it couldn't be broken…**

Shows Sharpay in a court filled with other fairies

**Because they live in the different worlds…**

Shows the clear blue sky

Shows the earth

**Will she be able to see him again?**

Shows Sharpay sitting in her room staring into space

**Will he get his true love?**

Shows Troy watching the sky

**Or will they be apart forever…**

Shows Troy throwing a basket but didn't succeeded

Shows Sharpay sitting on the edge of her bed, a single tear tricked from her eye.

**STARRING**

**Zac Efron**

"What do you mean we can't be together?"

**Ashley Tisdale**

"We live in different worlds"

**Vanessa Hudgens**

"You knew him?"

**Corbin Blue**

"Where are you going?"

**Lucas Grabeel**

"We have problem"

**Monique Coleman**

"She seems weird… but nice"

**Chris Warren Jr.**

"She's just… Wow"

**From the author that brings you Reminiscing…**

**Forbidden Love**

**Coming Soon**

_-----------------------------_

**_Hey guys... Well, _** **_DfyGrvt18 from youtube made the video trailer of this story!! So you can check the url out at my profile and a big applause for DfyGrvt18_**

_Hey!! My second story here! OMG, that was soo horribleeee!! I'm waiting for reviews if I should continue the story. I'm still debating because I haven't finished Reminiscing yet…_

_But just see, if I got some great reviews, I'll update soon. But if I don't, maybe I'll update this story when I finished Reminiscing!_

_R&R!_

_Lovess_

_Xxoo Yeshi_


	2. The Worlds

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_By Bl1SSFuln3ss_**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Worlds**

He was a jock. She was a fairy. He was a player. She never dated anyone. He was a jerk. She was a total angel.

The perfect match…

_Troy Bolton_

and

_Sharpay Evans_

But one difference that didn't bring them together…

He lived in _earth_

meanwhile

She lived in the _heaven_

-------------------------------

**Troy Bolton**

**East High, 8:43 am**

He stared at the sky again. It had been weird for him when he stared at the sky. It was like he was waiting for something to come down right from the sky, but he knows it was_ impossible_. That's why he didn't tell anyone. They might think he was _insane_

But even he didn't want anyone to think that, they already did. They thought that he was _insane_ to date different girls every single time. They thought that he was _insane_ that he always broke a girl's heart each time. They thought that he was a _jerk_. They thought he was _heartless_

Even they thought that, they still couldn't resist not hanging around the most popular guy in the school. He was a sophomore. But even so, he was the captain of the varsity. Some said he could make it because his dad was the coach. But after his first game, that thought was just a piece of history in everyone's head. They knew he was a great basketball player. And… he was great in playing with girls' hearts.

He felt the bus stopped. He got out the bus, feeling the sun hitting his face. It was warm; he knew it was going to be a great day. Just like everyday did for him. But he was missing something in day in all those perfect things.

He was missing some actions. It was all going too smooth for him. He wanted hard times in his life too. It was just weird how everything went perfect. His grades were great, he always finished his works, his ability in sports was unbeatable, and all the girls were always chasing for him…even he had broke their hearts.

But… some was smart enough to stay away with him. And some was brave enough to still be friends with him… _Gabby_

"Hey Troy!" the brunette greeted him

Gabby was dating Troy. And like any other relationship with Troy, it 'didn't work out' for Troy. Gabby was feeling mutual. She felt sparks. But it was not THAT big. They remained friends until now

"Hey!" he replied plainly

Then a few more students come to greet him like they always did every morning. He acted natural around them. The natural, bragger, self-centered him.

But it was not him. It was what they thought he was…

Somehow, he wanted to be his real self

So, the geeks could actually like him…

So his old girlfriends could actually stop thinking that he was a jerk…

So, he could actually find a _true love_… instead of changing one each time…

-------------------------------

**Sharpay Evans**

**The Heaven**

No, she was not dead… if that what you were thinking. She's a fairy. An Angel if people must say. But she's a fairy to be exact. Because she was assigned for people. Helping them. Finding anything that was missing for them. Anything they need.

She was a total goodie. Not a single sin even since she was born. She was an angel anyway. She was pure. She never did anything bad. Not even thinking about doing it.

The words that escaped her mouth bring people joy. No curse had ever escaped that perfect lips. Her wings were white. Just like her heart, pure white. But aside from white, another thing that was filling her heart, Love. No hatred, no curse, nothing. She's innocent ever since she was born

Smile was always in her face. There were any neither frowns nor tears in her face. And her face, there's no other word that can describe her face. Flawless. Actually, it was not only her face that was flawless. It was everything from her. Even her fingers were trimmed, no such thing as fresh manicures for her.

Everything you saw from her was perfect. Everything you heard. Everything you read. Just from the place she was born in, we could tell. The Heaven. It was the place everyone wanted to be in. It was the place of sanity. It was the place where people believe life began. It was the place where good people would be in when they died. It was the place for God.

No one had actually seen the heaven. Everyone said that it was great and describing as huge as it could be. But no one could actually tell us about it. It was because… there was nothing special in heaven.

It was just clouds practically covering everything. The souls of dead people relived. God watching the living humans and every sin they made. The Angels, and of course, the fairies.

She was never a big person; no one really knew who she was. No one pay attention to her. No one really actually a 'big person' in heaven. There was just one 'big person' in heaven, GOD.

Her life went by perfectly each day. She was just turning sixteen. And that only meant one thing…

"Hey Sharpay!" said her dad

Her first mission…

"You're going to help this young man, your age. In earth." Said his dad giving her a picture of a shaggy brunette

When a young fairy just turned sixteen, they got to go to earth for the first time. They will receive their first mission. They will help a human, for the first time. And their dad got to choose what their first mission would be

"He seems to be having a perfect life" she commented on the image shaggy haired boy getting all the attention when he stepped out of his bus, at the mirror.

What she didn't know is… That when she got her first mission… Everything would change…

"That's what's wrong" said her dad

She would get in her first real taste of problem…

"Nothing's wrong with that" she said

She would get her first taste of love…

"You have to help him find his true love" said her dad

She would get her first real taste in breaking a rule…

"There's only one rule in missions with humans. Especially different genders" said her dad

"What's that?" she said

She would get her first tear…

"You can't fall in love with him. Nor him fall in love with you" said her dad

She would get her first frown…

"What if that happened?" she said

And she would get her first punishment…

"You will get a punishment. No one really knows what the punishment is. No one had ever broken that rule. Even he was the one who fall in love with you" said her dad

All she could do just _nod_

-------------------------------

_OMGiesss, I updated this too! Got only 5 reviews on the last one. But still you guys are too awesome!! I love your guysss! You all made me can't stop updating!! And I don't really know if that's a bad or good thing. _

_Anywayzz, if you found any grammatical errors, please just put up with me kay?? I'm not that great as a writer, and considering this was just my second story and I haven't even finished my first one. Reminiscing_

_Currenly lovesss:: The 'dumb' (in quotes) blonde that made me continue this story (not actually callin you dumb, lol!! Sorry, chris teaxx! But you rock!!)_

_Lovesss_

_Yeshi_

_P.S. Review pleasseeee!!_


	3. Meeting

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_By Bl1SSFuln3ss_**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Meeting**

People have to cherish what they have. And when they got more, they should thank the God for blessing them more and more each day. Because God made us peaceful, he knows what's best for us. When he gave you something, don't question it. Just enjoy what he gave…

_Sharpay Evans_…

Was given…

To _Troy Bolton…_

---

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Bolton's Residence, 18:12 pm**

She made her way to his room. The house was empty. She felt alone. She tried to capture every bit of piece at the house. Memorizing what was a home in earth looked like. You can't blame her. It was her _first _time earth.

She sat on the king sized bed, her wings slightly touching the covers. Her eyes wondered across the room. The walls were painted in light blue with basketball posters. The room was messy, but it was normal for a guy his age. In fact, for a guy in his age… It wasn't messy enough.

She checked her assignment paper her dad had given her. It said there that he always got home on exactly 6:30 pm after basketball practice. She sighed… She knew it was going to be hard since it was her first mission. The paper said that his mom was a doctor and his dad was a basketball coach at the school. _East High_.

"Three… Two… One…"

A shaggy haired boy got into the room in a rush. It looked like he had been running. Working out probably, he was the captain of the Varsity. His face was shocked. She could read his mind exactly from his face. Who wouldn't be shocked when a girl with wings was sitting on your bed edge?

"Who are you?" he quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting his parents to know

"I'm Sharpay" she stuck her hand for him to shake

He didn't take it though, he was much too shocked.

"What are you doing here? Did someone pay you?" he said stepping back from her

"No! I don't accept any kind of payment from God! I'm here to help you" said Sharpay

"What!? Is this some kind of joke?" said Troy

She shook her head innocently.

But he was not going to buy that look from her.

"Look, if one of my friends paid you to do this, don't!" he said trying to scare her

She was not going to abort her mission that easy. She had to finish her mission, and she was going to do whatever it takes.

"No, I'm not paid. I'm a fairy. I have wings, and how much more proof you want to get more than that?" she said patiently understanding that the boy standing in front of her, refused to believe her

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together. As if he was telling her that she was crazy. But, he knew she was right, she had wings, really gorgeous wings. Her wings were plain white transparent, but even it was plain, everything from a fairy is beautiful even it was in simplicity.

"Okay… what do you want?" said Troy still trying to reassure himself

"I don't want anything. God sent me… to help you" she said hading him her assignment paper

He took the paper hesitantly, reading it carefully. Even he knew she was telling the truth, a part of him was telling him that she was lying, that his friends were pulling a prank on him, that the paper wasn't even real, and that the girl was lying with her _fake_ wings.

But she wasn't lying. Everything that had come out from her mouth was pure truth. A fairy wouldn't lie. They're God co-workers. They're pure with not even with a single sin in their blood.

So, he believed her… Even with hesitations

"Troy! Dinner!"

It was his mom. He knew he must get down to have dinner. But he wouldn't just leave a stranger in his room. Alone. He could imagine all the things she could do when he was gone. For example, she could steal something from him and returned to one of his friends who were actually pulling a prank on him. Or maybe, if he was lucky, she would just left

"I have to go… I'll be back after dinner" he said hesitantly leaving and closing the white door behind him

Dinner seemed like forever for Troy. He couldn't focus on a thing that his parents were discussing, they kept talking about something really interesting for them that it seemed just like a 'blah-blah' for him. But, that was not the actual reason that he couldn't give them his full attention. His mind kept thinking about the girl at his bedroom.

She looked like an angel, that's for sure and she was prettier than every girl he had dated. In his mind, her beauty wasn't even possible for a human being. But another thing that completed her delicate face is her wings. It was simple and small. But, with her matching strapless white dress that perfectly cut under her legs; she didn't look like a human. She looked like a _real _angel.

He didn't know how, but thinking about her like that making him finished dinner early to check up on her because he was anxiously wanted to see the form of perfection in his room again.

She was there, on her first position; on his bed, watching the starry sky through his glass door through the balcony

And, with a reason he can't discover; he was glad she was still there.

She turned her head, "You're back fast" she said

"Are you sure you really know how long it takes a human to eat dinner?" he said

She just smiled and got back to what she was doing earlier… watching the stars.

"Are you really a fairy?" said Troy joining her on the bed

She nodded, but no words were uttered from her pink lips

"What are you doing here… with me?" he asked still not taking his eyes off her face that was shinning with the moonlight

"I'm here to help you…"

She said in simplicity as if it was that easy. She turned her head to meet his eyes. She did, another thing that she didn't expect, he starred back to her eyes. Brown met blue. But it didn't last quite long. The young fairy remembered what her dad had told her. _Not to fall in love_

"Help me?" he raised an eyebrow on her

His life was perfect; with school, sports, studies, and even girls… Why he would need help? Help to make his life more perfect, is the last thing he wanted. The only thing he wanted that time is some challenge for him. He wanted to have bumpy times in life too. Not just the perfect story everyone dreamed to have in their lives. It was _boring_

"Yes" she said simply

"Why would I need help!? My life is perfect and I'm sick of it! You're showing up here to help me with my awesomely boring life!?" he got mad and practically screaming in front of her face while standing in front her.

She was taken aback. She was scared at his reaction at first. She was not used to anger. In heaven, they were no such thing as hatred and anger. They weren't allowed to hate or being angry to some body, it was bad enough to feel sad in the heaven, it was the place of sanity. You are not allowed to feel those kinds of things.

"Okay, I have another mission in you. Beside love, anger…" she wrote to the paper she had given him earlier

"What? Rewind for a second… Love?" he repeated

"Yes, love…" she said comfortably

"Ha! Love… I have plenty of love… I had lots of love even before you came here… even I just broke up with my girlfriend today" he said with pride

She was getting really scared with him now. At first, she thought he was normal. But now, she knew he was not perfect just like she had pictured, he really had a hard time controlling his anger if it they were talking about his _perfect_ life

"Well, that's why… I need to find you true love…" she said in ease

"Okay… That just seemed impossible" he said

"Not really… That's why I'm here. God sent me… To help you…" Sharpay said in excitement

"Help me? Really, why does he even want to help me? I was never really into religion. I never went to church and stuff" Troy said sitting back at his bed again

"Hmm… That's because he's really kind. He gave you a chance to change your life nearer to him. But just to let you know… Life with God, by your side, doesn't promise you the greatest thing" she said with peace

He just nodded.

"Then why do _you_ want to help me?" he said

"It's my job…" she wanted to continue but he cut her off

"So, it's just an obligation to help me? You were pushed?" said Troy

"No! I mean… It's my job to make the earth a better place… Exactly just like God wants… You are kind 'a right about it… being an obligation… But I love the job…" she said staring at the dark night sky

"Why do you love the job? Doesn't this mean you get to be away from your family?" said Troy sympathetically

"Well, maybe… But God comes first, other second and me third. I need to put God first and since I'm doing this for other people too… I have to sacrifice…" she said not taking her eyes off the beautiful night

He turned his head to see her face… It was not just her face that was perfect; her heart was perfect too… Her heart was pure… Even from just knowing her right that second, people could tell she was a total angel. She was perfect… And it's not like any plastic perfect like a Barbie doll; she was perfect even in the inside

"But… I do have a rule that we both must obey while I'm at this mission…" said Sharpay smirking playfully to him

"Anything… I mean you have tried to help me…" Troy said

She smiled at the hint of kindness in his voice

"Wow, we don't need to work on that anger problem again… But… The rule is that… we can't fall in love with each other" she said smirk

That smirk actually wasn't entirely necessary; he thought she was just playing with him. He thought she was just making that rule up. But he forgot that she would not lie… since she was an angel… He got the _wrong_ idea

He burst out laughing, "Me, falling in love with you? Okay, you really think you're something aren't you? I can have all the girls in the world, and don't think I'm going to easily pick you" Troy said

She just stuck her tongue out at him

"That's why I need to find you a true love" she said

"Okay… Okay… I'm heading asleep early tonight… So, maybe you can tag along with me to school… is there any problem with that?" he said making his way to the bathroom

"Nah… It's going to be perfect I guess for you… And I'm going to be the new student I guess…"

He just shot her a smile and got changed at the bathroom… He could barely wait for tomorrow. Because, even he knew it was going to be perfect as usual, at least he knew that someone new is going to school with him...

And now it all made sense… All that watching the sky everyday and waiting for something to come down from the sky, it had actually come true… He did have something from the sky… It was his fairy…

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked from under the covers to the girl that was standing in his balcony watching the sky

"Nah… I'm just going to watch the stars for a bit" she said not even turning her head to him

"Okay… Good night" said Troy closing his eyes

"Night Troy…" she turned around her head finding him already closing his eyes with lights turned off "Have a nice dream"

---

Receiving someone special from God is a miracle… Don't waste the chance and keep praying about everything you can see and he will give more blessings to you… Don't fight the facts, just accept them and use the chance wisely for your own good. So that the world could become a better place and pure bliss will be practically covering the planet if more people see things and think like that.

Just like Troy Bolton letting her helping him with his life…

And like Sharpay Evans helping everyone making the world a better place…

But both of them… are still enjoying the facts and they didn't try to fight the facts. Even they both have problems with it…

Troy Bolton, didn't want his life to be anymore 'perfect'

And…

Sharpay Evans was missing her home

…Because life is like love… We need to enjoy it…

-------------------------------

_OMG, it was like 11:24 pm when I finished!! LOL, I worked really hard in this chapter so please R&R… Because I had a test today and yesterday I stayed up until late… I don't know if I will get a good score… Praying here!! Bwahaha_

_Hope you like the chapter… Today, I'm neither going to update Reminiscing nor this story… Cause just like my writing schedule; one day Reminiscing, one day Forbidden Love and another day to take a break and writing my third story plot… So, I'm soo sorry for my A W S O M E reviewers if you have to wait for my update (Sorry)… But I will update as soon as I can…_

_Just tell me what you think about this chap… So review me pls!!_

_Xxoo_

_Yeshi_


	4. Heaven on Earth

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_By Bl1SSFuln3ss_**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Heaven on Earth**

The dawn started to break into early morning, and it was almost the time to make dreams came true, by waking up. But her dreams gave her wings, and she would fly into a place she loved. The Earth. And without worrying about the future…

_Sharpay Evans_

Living like its heaven on earth

Together with…

_Troy Bolton_

---

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Bolton's Residence, 06:12 am**

She stood on the balcony again, it was the only place she felt comfortable in the house, because it gave her the scenery of the sky. The heaven. It was her second day in earth. She had watched what stars looked like. Now, she was watching the sunrise. She couldn't see stars in heaven; she couldn't see stars and moon in the heaven. She knew God really loved humans. But humans only kept doing more and more sin every minute.

A cold breeze came; it made her shiver for a bit. After all, she was just wearing a white strapless dress with the cut right below her knee and it was still six freaking am. She leaned to the wall. She glanced at Troy, sleeping peacefully. She sighed.

She didn't get it. She didn't get, why she was assigned to him. He was perfect from what her eyes had seen since the first time they met. He even had a lot of love. All he got to do was not breaking up and tried to give more affection, but could he do that? No, he needed her dad to assign her to him just for _that._

But, she didn't think that it was _that _easy, because true love will be the one you spent the rest of your life with. Not just a temporary stand. He could not just pick any girl that throw herself into him. That was actually what he didn't want. He didn't want the girls to keep flirting with him as if he was a famous person or something.

But he _was_ actually the most 'famous' person in East High, even he was still a sophomore. And he did date a girl that was not throwing herself to him. Gabriella Montez. It still didn't work out. He had thought once to date Taylor, but he did not like Taylor like_ that._ And Taylor was with Chad. He had even dated the seniors, but nothing ever worked out in his love life. Even the 'little-miss-perfect' Gabriella couldn't complete his standards, only someone _as perfect as him_ could actually complete his standards and be his true love.

But Sharpay didn't think that far. All she had in mind was just found a girl that Troy Bolton liked, and tried to make them stay together. She thought it was easy. But it was not easy to find someone as perfect as Troy Bolton.

There was someone as perfect as him. Laura Reynolds (A/N: If you read my other HSM story, you would find this character too. Laura is played by Rachel McAdams). She was a senior. She flirted with Troy a few times, but she was not totally throwing herself like_ that_! Her silk blonde hair made a perfect match with her perfect face, even so, not her heart. She's a 'bitch' if everyone must say.

Laura is just like Troy, in her 'perfect' world, the cheerleader captain and she always date different guys each month. Some said, they match, but they were actually not. Everyone loved Troy. Not like Laura, she was a still a 'bitch' even everyone wanted to date her. After all, she was hot, and lots of guys didn't think about personalities, just her _curves._

She stared at the sun which was starting to go up. Troy had a beautiful view from his balcony. She wondered if he had ever enjoyed it, she wondered if he had ever been thankful of it. She wondered if he had ever thanked for his life.

"Hey…" a sleepy sound came from the door

She turned back seeing Troy yawning and stretching his arms

"You always up this early?" she said lamely giving the sunrise her full attention again

"Nah… Why are_ you_ up this early?" he said approaching her standing besides her, joining her watching the sunrise

"Who said I'm asleep?" she smirked at him

"Come on… Everyone needs a sleep" he said slightly nudging her

She rolled her eyes.

"Not fairies. I could sleep if I want to and I could bear with no sleep" she said watching the sun started to shine more and more

"Well… you should've sleep. You'll have a long day today" he said smirking playfully

She finally ripped her eyes off the sun and faced him. Their faces only few inch apart… and that could _not_ be good

"What do you mean?" she said quietly making her sounded like almost whispering

"You're going to school today" he said locking their eyes, searching something in the chocolate brown eyes

He didn't find anything. All he found was sanity. Her eyes filled with twinkle with the ray of sun hitting her face making it looked warm. Peaceful. Flawless. There were no more words that could express it. She was just… _breathtaking. _But she was not like Laura; it was not just because her looks, but it was also her heart that could make people fall head over heels because of her.

Her jaw fell; she couldn't believe his crazy idea. She was almost hated him because his idea, but she was a fairy. Fairies did neither hate, nor anything bad. She had never thought of that. But she was not going to let any curse escaped her mouth just because of that. Meanwhile he was just smiling seeing her reaction

"Sorry? I think I'm lost…" she said calmly

"I don't think you are. I said it loud and clear and I think I saw your reaction ten seconds before" he said smirking at her sight that was not as close as they did

Her mouth fell open again. He was too mischievous.

"And why do I must do that?" she asked the brunette

"Because… the perfect place to find love is school" he said smirking to himself for his brilliant plan

"Really?"

She thought about it. He was partly right. There's no better place than the school, the crowded, crazy, scary school. She wanted to try to go to school, but she was afraid too. It was making her agitated; she was nervous, yet she was anxious. He made her feel this. He pushed her to go. There was no more choice but to follow his orders

"Really" he said

"I can't go to school looking like this" she said pointing to her perfectly shaped wings

"You can make it disappear or something… right?" he asked again, not being sure

She could tell that she could not do that. She was about to let the words came out from her mouth, but she restrained herself. She was in the verge of lying. But she realized that before she could. She would not want to lie. So she didn't

"Fine" she said giving up

"Great… Get ready soon" he said getting back to the bedroom

"You do…" he spun around to meet her eyes again, "realize, that it is still almost seven, right?"

"Just be ready when we will go" he said trying to cover his mistake

She just chuckled at his actions

---

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Bolton's Residence, 08:28 am**

He sat at his usual spot again. Staring at the sky again. He already got his fairy, so why still watching the sky? He was just watching, just trying to keep his eyes off the perfect, normal girl beside him. He thought what she said last night about 'not falling in love with her' was a joke, and that she was just bragging, but _Sharpay was not a bragger._ But he thought she was, so he was going to prove her that he would not fall in love with her.

She already hated the feeling looking like a human. Looking like a human meant, looking like someone mean, inconsiderate, unkind and lots of other things that she hated from humans. She even hated the bus, it was full of odd smells and she was used to a place of sanity, there was no smells in a place of sanity.

"I hate the smell in here" she said randomly

Troy turned his head and faced her, raising an eyebrow to her

"What? I'm not used to this odd smells. It's just… icky, okay?" she said defending herself

He rolled his eyes and got back to what he was doing and she constantly examined the bus. There were not much people in the bus. They were early, so there were just a few nerds that didn't care about the oh-so-perfect him. They went early because he knew that when they saw him with Sharpay, they would keep asking him and Sharpay non-stop questions. And Sharpay needed to sign up at the office.

They got out the bus together. However, that day, when Troy looked at the sky, he knew that day would be different; not the normal typical perfect day for him. And he loved how that felt. He glanced at Sharpay who was looking at the blue sky too, he smiled at her sight but she didn't notice. He knew he felt different because she was near him. And somehow that made him felt bliss… and he was not complaining for the perfect happiness, not like how he had complained about his perfect days.

"So, you're just going to showed up at the office and sign up as a new student then get into the class like that?" he asked ridiculously

"NO! I'm going to use my magic" she said pointing her fingers to the air

"No fair… Why couldn't I do magic" he asked

"Well… I'm not the one who complained that I don't want to have the 'oh-so-perfect life'" she said making air quotes then faced him smiling brightly

That smile blew him away, the wind passed across them almost taking her Lavender scent from her hair, sending chills down his spine. He had never felt it before, but… he felt weak in his knees. He loved the feeling, but really deep down, he felt it was wrong.

He smile faded as soon as she realized that he was staring at her. But she decided to shrug that off. She was not going to think about bad thoughts. She was just going to live her life the fullest now.

"What are you looking at, Trooooyyy…" she let her voice trailed

"Nothing that you should know about" he said

He slowly and hesitantly grabbed her hand and took her inside the school. Sharpay was not awed at the sight of the school; she stopped and looked at their hands. Troy looked at the sight of their hands colliding too. He realized that maybe she didn't want _that._

"Well what are you waiting for?" he tried to covered his mistake again, "Do you want me to take you to the office?" he made up an excuse

She was kind'a relieved hearing his excuse. He just wanted to show her the office. But he could do it without having to hold her hand. She shrugged that thought off; she hesitantly let him to 'lead her to the office'. She had to be careful not to let him fall for her.

"Okay… We're here" he said

"Thanks"

But he didn't let go of her hand. Their hands together just felt so right and he didn't want to let it go that soon. But, he had to

"Troy…" she said glancing at their hands together

"Oh, right… Sorry" he said scratching his head

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm just…"

"You should, yeah"

"Well then…"

"Bye" they said together at the same time.

They burst into laughter and smiled

"Well… This is ridiculous… See you later, Troy" she said smiling staring lovingly at him

"Yeah, see ya…" she said getting inside the office

He put his hands on his head thinking what a fool he was. He looked down on his hand that was holding hers a few seconds ago. He could still feel her warmth there.

She leaned to the door and closed her eyes taking deep breaths clasping her hands together in front of her chest trying to figure out what had happened out there. She looked at the door and all she could picture was him standing on the other side of the door

"Can I help you, Miss?" the secretary raised one of her eyebrows to her

---

It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone. They knew each other for not long. But she liked him and he liked her, both enjoying each other's company…

Both hated to admit…

_They're slowly but starting to build up feelings for each other_

_They started to fall for each other_

But it was not enough to call it **love**

----------------------

_OMG OMG OMG!! I am so sorry that I updated late… really late. I told you guys I would update yesterday but I didn't. OMG I felt horrible for you guys… I'm so sorry, forgive me please??_

_Its 12:29 here… So it is still called tomorrow… I can't update Reminiscing today… I am so sorry again for that because I need to go to 'God knows where' okay, my mom's grave… This chapter goes out for you A W S O M E reviewers_

_Xxoo_

_Yeshi_


	5. Brand New

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_By Bl1SSFuln3ss_**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Brand New**

Yesterday was that past, Tomorrow is the future, Today is a gift...that is why they call it the present. As soon as the dawn rises up, we call it a brand new day. Even the past always seems safer; we couldn't go back because… we know we had made it. So what can we do? Just live the gift that God gives, the brand new day. Don't have to think or worry about the future, just go for the quick fix and avoid future complications…

_Sharpay Evans_

Couldn't go back to the heaven

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**East High, 08:41 am**

"Hey"

She take a glance to see who it was, then gave the inside of the plain white locker her attention again.

"Hi" she said taking out her books

"That was quick. How did you do it?" he asked

"I used my magic" she said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world

Silence was covering the air between them, it was awkward but, both were enjoying each other's presence. It made them felt warm, comfortable, mellow, safe, and _loved._

"You're still here… Why? Lost your crowd?" she asked mockingly

"No, even sometimes I wish I could" he said putting one of his hands on the walls beside her locker

"I could do that… But, I'm not allowed to" she said simply, closing her locker

"Why not?" he said leaning to the walls

"I'm here to help you find true love. Not the other…" she whispered the last sentence then walked away with her books

He watched the blonde walked away. He didn't know where she was going, but he didn't follow her. He knew how annoying it is having people following someone everywhere they went. It was happening to him. Everyone needed space, just because she was his fairy didn't make an exception that she couldn't feel that. She was at school; she couldn't be attached to just one person. And he was the most popular boy there, it would be weird, people would get suspicious with him hanging all over her. But somehow, he could take his eyes off her and people were watching.

She knew he was staring at her all the time. She had a bad vibe about it. She didn't want Troy to fall for her, so she had to finish her mission quick to avoid complications that she didn't want to have. But somehow, she liked the idea that Troy brought her to the school and got to feel what it was like to be a human. So, she did what humans did…

"Hey"

Making new friends…

"Are you new?" a beautiful brunette greeted her interrupting her from reading her schedule

"Yeah… How'd you know?" she said simply

"Well… you're not outside waiting for the oh-so-awesome Troy Bolton"

"Then it seems I have better things to do than priding the self-centered jock" she said with a warm smile

The brunette let out a small laugh

"Gabriella Montez" she stuck out her hand

Sharpay looked at the girl. She was really beautiful. She was wearing a white plain shirt with a baby blue shrug over it, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. She had second thoughts of taking her hands. She hadn't really thought about making friends. She didn't know if she should let anyone she was there. Because even she looked like one… _She was not a human_ and she didn't know if she should be friends with human.

She took her hand and shook it

"Sharpay… Evans"

She was still going to try making one. There was no rule that bound her to make friends. She thought it was harmless… But she was wrong, it required lying, a lot of _lying_.

"Where are you from anyway?" she asked

Sharpay couldn't possibly say the place she really belonged. She could just say "I'm from the heaven". No, that wouldn't work. There's no other option.

"New York" she _lied_

She felt so horrible. It was her _first_ sin. She knew it was wrong; she was no longer innocent anymore, she was no longer pure anymore. She hated how one harmless little lie could make her felt so awfully bad.

"Oh… that's great! Let me show you around the school, I want to know more about you" she offered

"Uh… maybe later… I should be going to homeroom" said Sharpay

She was not going to take that offer. She was not going to lie more.

"Well, I have homeroom too. We can walk together" said Gabriella

"Sure…"

The brunette girl linked arms with the blonde. Sharpay was stunned how a human could be so nice and friendly at the same time. She knew being friends with Gabriella wouldn't hurt, she was a kind person. They automatically bonded in their way to homeroom with small conversation they had.

"By the way…" she suddenly stopped walking

Sharpay blinked at her sudden action

"Troy Bolton is… not that bad" said Gabriella

Sharpay just could smile at her words. She knew that she was right. _She knew that._

* * *

"Troy!"

A voice was heard in his ears. He knew whose voice it was. It belonged to the best friend of his. Chad Danforth; followed with the crowd behind him: cheerleaders, basketball team and a lot of other people he didn't even know.

"Hi Troy!" a blonde stroke his lower chin flashing him a flirtatious smile then walked away with the whole cheerleader team

"Man, Laura is so into you. When are you going to ask her out?" said the passionate baker in the basketball team

"I don't know… Not soon though" said Troy

"Well don't think about it too long. She just broke up with the football team's co captain. She's single, dude" said Chad punching his arm slightly

"She's a senior, guys… That needs more time" said Troy

He was being like _that _again. When he was around the crowd, he was becoming that jerk again. That player again. Actually he hated being the attention, he hated being a bragger, he hated being the self-centered person, and he hated playing with girls' hearts.

"So… where were you? I didn't see you out of the bus today. We're waiting for you out there" said Jason

"I decided to come a little earlier" he said simply

A blonde caught his piercing blue eyes. She was with a brunette he knew too well. The brunette was practically dragging her to class and she was just busy keeping her eyes on a piece of paper. Then the brunette stopped and spotted him, as well as the blonde as soon as she knew what the brunette was doing. The blonde's eyes and his met. The whole crowd around them seemed like stopped suddenly. They were caught in their perfect little. She couldn't help but thought how great he looked; and the weird thing is, she didn't notice it earlier, when it was sparse, why she had to thought about it when the crowd was everywhere surrounding them. While he just trying to capture the perfect picture of her without her perfect little wings, he didn't notice that earlier too. Why they must have a moment while everyone was watching? That was the question.

"SHARPAY!"

The blonde snapped out from her daze.

"Huh?"

"I called you like four times. You were staring at the 'self-centered jock'!" she said making air quotes

She bit her lower lip and glanced at the 'self-centered jock' again. He was still watching every move she did and she was _not_ comfortable with that.

"Come on… You'll get to know the 'self-centered jock'" said Gabriella dragging her once again towards Troy and the crowd

"Hey Gabby" greeted Chad and a few basketball players

"Hey guys… This is Sharpay… Evans" said Gabriella introducing Sharpay to the crowd

Sharpay just shot an innocent smile to the crowd. Smile, it was the only thing she did when she didn't know what to do.

"I'm Chad"

"Jason

"Zeke"

And a few other basketball players introduced themselves to Sharpay while she gladly shook their hands. Sharpay never thought that people were that friendly. But they were actually not. They were not that friendly to new students. It was not because It was just all because of her looks; her amazing, flawless, beautiful look.

Troy felt a nudge. And he finally snapped out from gazing on her. He couldn't help it. He just lived with her for a day and he already couldn't stop looking at her. That was a problem he needed to fix.

"I'm… Troy" he sent a glare at Chad who nudged him then stuck out his hand

"Nice meeting you…" she decided to play a little joke on Troy, "Self… centered… jock" she said simply while examining him from head to toes

Troy was taken aback; he took back his 'un-shook' hand. A few 'oohs' were heard from the crowd. He never felt so low in his life. And he kinda liked how that felt for a first time, not having people thinking he was perfect and priding him all the time. He looked into her calm chocolate brown eyes, and just by that, he knew she didn't mean it

"Come on Gabby… Let's so to class"

This time… Sharpay was the one who was dragging her

"Wow... That girl was hot" Chad said

"Be careful, Taylor might be around" said Jason

"No! I mean she was hot… but I'm in love with Taylor" said Chad defending himself

"Whatever dude… But she was like… an angel"

"She is practically from the heaven" mumbled Troy

"You say something?" said Zeke

"No!" he said quickly covering up for his mistake

"Oh, just say you're pissed that she insulted you" said Chad

He was not insulted, because she didn't mean it. Even if she did, he wouldn't be offended a bit with what she had said… because it was true. The way he acted in front of his friends was as a 'self centered jock' that Sharpay had pointed out. He was a jerk; actually every single person in the school should talk that way to him. They should confront him and tell him right in his face that they don't like him. They didn't like that he was a stuck up person, that he was a bragger, that he was a player.

But that all really weren't him. He was actually a sweet, caring _jock._ Sometimes he wanted to be like Zeke, so they could think that he was a sensitive person even he was a jock. Nothing was actually wrong with jocks. It was just a reputation, so why people had to think that jocks are just a bunch of self centered people? They really didn't have to think that just because they made touchdowns, homeruns or baskets. They were just doing what they were passionate about. People should clear their minds. If people played sports, that didn't mean that they loved all the attention they were getting. Yeah sure it was fun in the first time, but as it got bigger, it got kinda annoying.

Even Chad dated a geek, Taylor McKessie. Still everyone thought that his ego was as big as his afro hair. He dated Gabriella, and no one thought that he was not just a cheerleader-type guy. Maybe that was because he eventually broke up with Gabriella, and he had dated almost half the girls in the school. But, he knew, even if he didn't break up with Gabriella, they would still think that he was a self centered jock. Just look at Chad. No one changed their point of view even since he dated the sweet girl, Taylor.

That was because no one knew the jocks. They were more than just meet the eyes. They were more than just the school's sports players. They had feelings too. Even some had said that Troy was heartless to keep breaking every girl's hearts. They had a right to say that actually, he was a player. A really big player. Why did he date all girls he didn't if he knew he would eventually broke up with them? That was running in everyone's mind. But no one knew the answer; they loved him even as a _'self centered jock'_

"Nah… I'm not pissed… not a bit…" he said

It was weird for him. A girl could have such a great effect on him. With only one 'insulting' word… She could let his mind explore more about the word… 'Self centered jock'. It was as simple as that. But the thoughts of it were rummaging around inside his head. She was driving him crazy, and he fell for it. He was not realizing what that effect meant, they were meant to be.

* * *

"Taylor!"

The curly black haired girl took her eyes off her book.

"What? You better be quick… You had officially cut… 2 seconds from my reading time" she said glancing at her watch

"We have a new friend!!" Gabriella stepped aside showing Taylor the sight of the blonde

"Well…" she said standing up walking around circling her watching her head to toes, "Is she a dumb blonde or the ones that cares oh-so-much about designer clothes?"

Sharpay didn't believe what she was hearing. One second everyone was nice and friendly and the next minute, someone she didn't know made a rude remark on her, and she didn't even touch her. She didn't get her, she wasn't wearing any designer clothes, she just did some kind of magic to dress her up like humans, but she didn't know it was too much; even so, she liked how she looked as a human. But it was the real girl world, not everything was nice.

"Okay… Continue your book, Tay…" said Gabriella pushing Sharpay away from Taylor before it got worse

"Sorry, she wasn't usually like that. She's just… she's just get cranky when someone interrupted her book" said Gabriella sitting in her chair

"I don't get her. Should I change my hair color? Why people hate blondes so much?" said Sharpay

"Well… No one hates blondes… It's just a hair color. Taylor… Well, she had into a really big fight with Laura when they were in sixth grade and she hated blondes since… I know Taylor SOMETIMES could be pathetic… But you can not sue her for hating blondes, Laura's the bitch" said Gabriella taking out her cell phone

"Oh… Then maybe I'll give her a chance… What do you know about Troy Bolton?" said Sharpay

"Troy Bolton the 'self centered jock'?"

Sharpay laughed slightly on that. She didn't mean that, she just wanted him to feel imperfect for a second in his life.

"Yeah"

"Well, almost everyone here are his 'friends'…" she said making air quotes, "Maybe he looked like a normal self centered jock sometimes, but he is really sweet when you get to know him. The only problem is his 'problem' staying with a girl more than a month. Girls are head over heels for him, even if he had dated them and dumped them, they still went for him… Those kinds of girls are like… pathetic" said Gabriella

She just merely nodded. She saw the basketball team and Troy about a few feet away from the classroom door. She took a random seat, which was in front of Gabriella then started to have a conversation with her again.

"You're in my seat" she heard a lame fact

"And your point, _Bolton_?" she smirked at his sight, standing up. She was playing with him

"Wow! You got my name right. My point is… move your cute little butt out from it" said Troy simply playing along with her with a hint of sarcastic in his voice

She laughed. She couldn't take it anymore, playing with him was hilarious; and that made the whole room's attention to both Sharpay and Troy

"Okay… I'll stop playing. You can have your seat back_, Troy_" she put an emphasis in his name

"That was not funny Shar!" he said back not caring the class' attention to both of them

"It was…" she trailed off watching the class' attention to both of them

"Why are they watching us?" she whispered to him

"Welcome to my world" he whispered in her ear back slightly touching his soft mouth to her ear

She just smiled at him and looked for an empty seat in the class putting her finger in her chin.

"Ugh… Just take it" he said suddenly

"Take what? I didn't say anything!" she said in defense

"You pretended to be all innocent… again… Just take it" said Troy

She sat down to the seat again

"You know, I'm not acting… I really didn't ask for this" she said feeling a slight guilty in her

"Really… Just take it" he stroked her silky hair then sit in the empty seat beside her

She shot him a smile for his compassionate. She thought about what Gabriella, who was behind her, had said. She was right; he was sweet… once you got to know him.

* * *

Head is in the clouds...  
Heart is in the sky...  
Mind is in a dreamboat...  
You're the reason why…

The effects of each other's presence had been felt…

And what ever the felt about it, they love being near with each other…

It was a sign…

_Troy Bolton_

&

_Sharpay Evans_

Meant to be 

* * *

_OMG, the reviews for this story had been great… Really great. I could die in pure bliss actually!!_

_As I promised… Here's the update. See… just like I promise… Longer update…!!_

_Did you like it?_

_Tell me… just tell me by reviewing me, please? Pretty please? It just takes a few minutes, so spare a minute of your time to review please??_

_xxoo_

_Lovess_

_Yeshi_

_Currently Love:: Everything… I'm in pure bliss!!_


	6. Acting

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_By Bl1SSFuln3ss_**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Acting**

Love is hope. Hope is faith. Faith is trust. Trust love

When times get tough  
you're always behind me

_Troy Bolton_

Was always behind

_Sharpay Evans_

She was no longer innocent with that little white lie. However, he was there to help her.

She was going to be acting around him…

Acting that she didn't care about him

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**East High, 09:42 am**

The sun hit her face and he couldn't help but think that she was some kind of angel or something. That was because she was a fairy, she lived in heaven with all that sanity and that what made her beautiful. Chats of different people were filling the air of the room colliding with Mrs. Darbus' roaring voice that was talking about the harms of cell phones in class. She looked like bored like she was in hell, but she had never been to hell… so it might be the worst thing she had experienced, yet she still looked pretty and calm as ever watching the sky through the window.

"… and one more thing that I'm against in my class beside cell phones is day dreaming!"

She snapped from her 'la-la' land and found the white haired woman standing right in front of them with a hand on her desk; she knew she was in trouble

"It's your first warning. We'll get to know each other more Ms…"

"Evans" she said quickly couldn't wait for the woman to take her attention off her

"You're lucky Ms. Evans… It's your first day and the class is almost over"

Right when she finished with her threatening words, the bell rang. It was like she was physics and it was freaky how she did that. The student rushed out at once awfully trying to get out of the room like it was some kind of a lion's cage. Some of the students like to think her as that. But, they didn't realize her admirable teaching skills and the successful school's productions that laid her name beneath each scene. But even she was sending shrills down to the student's spines, she was a human, she had feelings and she was sweet once you get to know her, it was just because she was strict… really, really strict.

"I hope you learn something from today's class Ms. Evans" she said watching the blonde about to leave the room the last

"No day dreaming. Get it Ma'am" she sent the old woman a warm smile

Mrs. Darbus smiled back. It was rather awkward for her to smile to one of her students because she wasn't rather fond of teenagers, but Sharpay was different. Somehow, having her presence made her felt peace. She made her calm; she didn't give her any detention, did she? No, it was not because it was her first warning that she didn't get a detention. Even the little miss perfect Gabriella got detention by Darbus on her first day. Sharpay was an exception in her list, and it was still her first day. It was almost like she had a halo aerial. But that made a total sense, she was a fairy and she was filled in pure sanity and kindness covering each inch of her.

The brunette rushed over to her as soon as she completely got out the 'lion cage'. It had got her wondering since the class hadn't even begun and she couldn't take it, she needed to ask her; it was the question that was running in everyone's mind. She wasn't the one who was wondering…

"Did you know him?"

"Know who?" Sharpay said not taking her eyes off her schedule

"Troy Bolton"

She stopped mumbling her schedule. The sounds of her heels clicking disappeared as it stopped on the white, dull ceramic floors that made perfectly with the white plain lockers. East High really did not have a taste in colors.

"Maybe... Why would you think that?" she said turning her eyes on her class schedule again slowly began to get back to her tracks

"Well the 'self-centered jock' gave you his seat. He was not _that_ sweet. You _seem_ to know each other" the brunette girl not taking her deep chocolate eyes off the angel face of Sharpay Evans

"Well maybe… I knew him before I went to East High… But I hardly knew him. I just met him yesterday and now, I'm here" she said in simplicity

"What!? Are you his girlfriend or something?" she said with a gasp

"NO! Eww, no… I wouldn't do that even he is… Troy Bolton" said Sharpay

"But… I never saw him so sweet to anyone else before?" she was still trying to get an answer out of her

"Maybe there's more than meet the eyes" she said leaving the confused brunette behind to think, heading to her locker

Sharpay was right. Gabriella was a smart girl she knew Sharpay was right, there was always more of everyone than meet the eyes. Troy was no exception even in everyone's eyes he was the perfection, the person everyone wished their lives could be like him. Everyone seemed to know that Troy had no heart for his reputation as a player, not the 'self-centered jock' because it was typical for every jock; but after what had happened in that particular class that Mrs. Darbus happened to teach in for the last few years, maybe that would send some second thoughts to people's mind that he could care for other people too. Even if it was just offering his seat to Sharpay.

But some people had different perspective. And everyone had a different point of view. No matter what they are, everyone had to respect that even they would not agree on it. Just like Troy with the basketball team

"What? Are you dating that chick who insulted you 'self-centered jock'?" said Chad

"I'm not dating her, guys," said Troy trying to clear their minds from any crazy thoughts and views

"Really? You seemed to have known each other," said Chad again

Chad was always the one with curiosities. Maybe that was what making his hair grew so big. Maybe inside that giant afro freak's hair it was full with his curiosity. Nevertheless, whatever remarks people made, did not mind him… he just ignored it, after all he was the Varsity's basketball co-captain. But that was only because it was about his hair, not about his _teammates_

"I known her for barely called a day" said Troy putting his books into his locker

"Well, are you going to stop for the senior and go for her?" said Chad again

Chad was really getting into his nerves that time. Must he know everything that was going on with his life? He could not just answer simply to him that he knew her because she was a fairy that was sent for him because he couldn't stay with a girl more than a freaking month. He wouldn't do that

"Look… She doesn't even matter; there are a lot of girls in this school. Just pick one of them to be the subject of our conversation. Except for _her_" he said trying to get his best friend's mouth shut in its place

"Wow… Troy Bolton does not like a girl… Especially she's blonde," said Chad over reacting about the whole thing

With that, Troy just really wanted to punch him right in the jaw. He was in his last nerves and he couldn't take it that Chad couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't interested in a_ blonde_ girl for a first. So what if he didn't like a blonde for the first? Look at Laura that bitch, she was blonde but almost everyone hated her because her… let's just say, irritating attitudes. That was not really the first time Troy was not interested in a girl, he never really interested in a girl, he just dated them. For his friends, they all thought he 'loved' all girls. But his friends didn't really know him, he just knew him as his 'self-centered jock' self, not his _real_ self. Then, the only one he could turn to reveal himself was really just Sharpay.

Then with a "Whatever", Troy left all his irritating so-called-friends and headed to meet Sharpay. But he couldn't find her anywhere near her locker, and she hadn't known much place in the school yet. He decided to just head to the gym early before 4th period practice begun and let her have the rest of the day alone without his company, having her own space.

"You're early"

He had got in a couple of shots into the basket, and when he was about to make another, a sound behind him made him stopped dribbling the round, orange, bouncy, ball. He turned spun around and settled his eyes on the pretty blonde who was sitting on the empty bleachers.

"I've just got here… What are _you_ doing here?" he said making another basket

"I don't know…" the blonde walked down the bleacher slowly, enjoying her time in each step

"Maybe you" she said leaning to him in a short, sweet kiss

It was short that he didn't even have time to respond to it. He didn't feel any sparks at all, yet the kiss felt sweet.

He didn't know what to feel to that kiss…

* * *

"Hello?" he spoke through his phone

"Troy… I'm lost" said the sweet voice on the other line

"Again? Oh my god Sharpay, can't I change up after practice without you calling each 5 minutes?"

"I could if you tell me where the library is" she said with a smile, but he couldn't see that smile

"What the hell are you going to do in the library anyway? There are just books there" he said annoyed with the calls he had received from her since the past 20 minutes

"Not just books, Gabby too! Now are you going to let me lost all day?" she said with an angelic voice

Right… that Gabriella, why did she make it harder for him? Why Gabriella didn't just took Sharpay to library so she wouldn't have called each 5 minutes to him telling him that she was lost. He was glad that he could hear her voice, but not each minutes and it was only asking for directions in the school. Why did she can do magic that she had a cell phone with just a spell? It got annoying that she was lost each time. But it was his decision that she must go to school with him.

"Can't you just wait until I'm there and take you to library myself? I just have to get change without you calling every time!" he said making his point that she was interrupting him

"Sorry… I'm in the cafeteria. I don't want to wait for you in this big, empty, cafeteria with the lunch lady! She scares me with that mustache she's way scarier than Mrs. Darbus," she tried to make him felt sorry for her

He chuckled at her statement and got an idea

"Then… You saw the wooden door in the left corner of the cafeteria in the second floor?" he smirked, he knew she couldn't see that

"I'm in the second floor… Then?" she asked again

"You'll see a stair in there. Just go upstairs"

He hung up the phone before she could make any reply. He just tricked her to a place that was making her more lost that she already was. But, he didn't lead her to some place dangerous, he knew exactly that place by his heart, and his teammates did too.

"What do you want to do with her in there?" said Jason teasingly while the rest of the team just raised their eyebrows

"Nothing that's not your business" he said simply leaving to _the place_

* * *

She knew that it was not the library, who would put a library by going up from a door in a cafeteria? He was lying to her and she should have known it. Maybe it was some kind of a revenge that she kept asking him for directions through the school, but it wasn't her fault that she didn't know about the places in that huge school, and he was the one who was asking her to come to school.

Then again, the place was beautiful. There were plants everywhere, but not covering the marvel scenery from the balcony with winds slightly brushing her hair every now and then. And with only counts of seconds, she loved the place already. If that was how a 'self-centered jock' got his revenge, he was not good at it, not at all.

"Hey"

She turned her head from the beautiful scenery

"Am I seeing books here?" she said sarcastically

"Hey, you're not looking for books" he said standing beside her, "You're looking for Gabriella" he whispered softly

"No difference… She's not here" she replied in her perky voice, leaving him for the bench

"Well… It's not my fault that I couldn't let you to her when I was _changing_" he put an emphasis in the word

"Okay… Maybe it was my fault" she said admitting it, "Sorry"

"Next time, you are not allowed to be 5 feet away from me" he said sitting beside her on the bench

"Even if you were _changing_?" she said in a joking manner

"Why do you have to get lost when I'm changing?" he asked himself as if it was his fault

She let out a soft giggle at his words

"I don't want to be at least 5 feet from you. It'll take too much attention" she said simply

"I know"

'No, you don't know! I mean everyone that I don't even know were coming to me and asked me if I was dating you!"

He knew exactly how that felt, because it happened to him too… But attentions were something he lived with every single day; even it was getting annoying sometimes. It was her first time, and it was amazing how he could bring so much attention to a new girl at school, his popularity might be higher than the wide blue sky.

"That would've been nice" he let out a sigh

She slapped his arm playfully. She didn't want that to happen even if he was joking about it, she was an obedient girl and she was going to take the rules whether she liked it or not. But somewhere deep inside them, they knew that it was right.

She let out a deep sigh and sank deeper in her seat remembering the event earlier with Gabriella

"What's wrong?" he said out of nowhere

"Nothing" she said unconvincingly

"Really, what's wrong?"

"I did something horrible…" her voice was quiet

"Really? I thought someone like you wouldn't do anything bad" he said trying to cheer her up

"No… It really felt horrible" she said not getting his attempt to make her feel better

"Hey, I'm your friend right?" he asked holding her shoulders, looking into the deep, yet twinkling, chocolate eyes

"Y…Yeah… I mean… Of…o-of course" she stuttered at their close positions

"Then tell me about it" he let go of his grip from her shoulder knowing that she felt uncomfortable with it, even he really didn't want to let go

"Well… if I tell you… promise to say something friendly okay?" she replied

"I'll help you find a solution" he said simply

"I… I lied today" she said after taking a deep breath

"About what?"

"I lied to Gabby that I was from New York"

He smiled at first, but soon it was turned to fits of laughter

"That's what bringing you down?" he raised both his eyebrows to her

"Well… YEAH! I haven't lied before. It felt… horrible" she covered her eyes with her delicate hands

Suddenly he felt sorry for her. It was just a little white lie that couldn't even hurt Gabriella and she felt bad for it. She was not innocent anymore, to her point of view; however she was still in his, and he would try to convince her that.

"Then… don't think it as lying. Think it as acting" he offered her a smile

She titled her head to her right asking him for more explanation

"Well… Now, you're not Sharpay the 'fairy'. You're Sharpay the human. Think of it as another part in a play. You're acting, not lying" he gave her a genuine smile

"Acting?" she replied softly thinking of his suggestion in her head, "I could do that"

"Great…"

An awkward silence was colliding with the cold winds that were brushing across them constantly. Troy was not thinking at all. He was leaning slowly to her and she didn't know what to do. But fate was choosing her side, the bell rang.

"We should…" she trailed off

"Yeah… I…"

"Troy! Are you here?"

A sound that totally didn't belong to both of them flew in the air. It was Gabriella's voice.

"Oh, you're here too? I was waiting for you at the library. I guess you love the 'self-centered jock' better huh? "

"I don't like him better. He's a jock. Let's go to class" she linked her arms to the brunette that was standing beside the stairs

"Okay…" she walked together with the blonde that was apparently looked like she was struggling to get them out of there, "By the way…"

"Yeah?" Troy asked

"Chad's looking for you" she said simply while disappearing from his sight with the beautiful blonde

He didn't move a feet and went to class or looked for Chad. Sharpay could be really surprising sometimes. At a time, she was calling him his friend and the next thing, she got back to call him 'self-centered jock' after she had said that she was playing with him. He didn't get her at her, he wasn't used to people that called him 'self-centered jock' and not praising him all the time. And that's what he liked about her. Again, he cursed that bell in his heart and left for class.

* * *

"You're with him… again… alone" said the brunette flipping her hair behind trying to point her point

"So?" said the blonde not getting her point

"So… You're so into him. Trust me you don't want to be" said Gabriella trying to convince the girl

It was not because Troy was a bad person that she didn't want Sharpay to be close with him. She was just afraid that _if _they broke up when they started dating, she would be like that girls that hated him just because he didn't felt sparks. But those kinds of girls had no rights to hate him, they didn't felt sparks too, they were just wanted to upgrade their social status by dating the varsity captain. Everyone knew what was going to happen with 'Life after Troy' after they got dumped and he wouldn't even remember their names anymore, they're turning to basketball's haters a.k.a hating their leader, Troy. Considering that Sharpay had a great nerve to call Troy 'self-centered jock' in front of his crowd, she didn't want Sharpay to be one of those haters because she might have enough nerves to bring Troy down… if they did began dating and broke up.

But some smart and understanding girl like her didn't turn to those kinds of girls because their eyes were opened the whole time they were with him. He didn't feel sparks and like Gabriella, the rest of them were feeling mutual and be friends with him and the team. She wished Sharpay could be like that if Troy decided to ask her out. She knew Sharpay didn't get a new impression when she met Troy at school for her 'self-centered jock' quote, got buzzing around the school

"Oh… The girl that called Troy, 'self centered-jock'" said the slightly taller blonde coming with the rest of the cheer squad

"I assume the girl is Sharpay. May I help you?" she said with no fear at all

"Good nerves. May consider the cheerleader team?" she said eyeing Sharpay head to toes

"Sorry… I'm not into a team that consist fake girls with pompoms priding Troy Bolton all day as if he was some kind of God"

Laura was not going to take that as a comment. She was going to take that as an insult. That was girl world

"You think you're really something that Troy Bolton offered you his seat don't you?" she said dangerously taking a step closer to her, news really had gone fast

"No. I think you're jealous" she said simply seeing her fake plastic face that had jealousy written all over it

"I'm not jealous. Because I'm more special than you" she said with a devilish smile

Sharpay really didn't know what she's getting into with Laura. She was a bitch and the whole school knew it, watching her comments on her right by counts of minutes, Sharpay realized that too. She hated that girl, just like everyone else did. She really thought she was something special, there were a lot of special things in the world, more than just considering the oh-so-awesome Troy Bolton. Like for first, she was a fairy. That wouldn't compare with whatever Laura did with Troy and that was totally not going to make her more special than Sharpay.

"What makes you think that?" she titled her head with an innocent smile

"We kissed" she said softly with hint of proud-ness in her voice then walked away with her squad, leaving her and Gabriella in the empty hallway

She knew it didn't make sense that Troy would kiss someone randomly and considering it was Laura. She was… annoying, if Sharpay must say leaving behind her rude remarks. Her smile disappeared hearing that two words, and even Laura couldn't see it, she knew that she had crushed Sharpay big time and she was proud of her 'work'. She didn't want to care for that, but somehow hearing that made her heart felt like being stabbed by something, it was something she had never felt before, and she didn't like it. It was the hint of jealousy.

* * *

"Where were you before? I practically sent a search party for you" said the afro guy standing in front of him

"I was in the science club's garden. You should've know that" said Troy making his point

"Well, I guess that's yet another reason my grades were going down" said Chad sitting down at the cafeteria table

"Hey guys" the table greeted both the basketball stars

"Hey"

The table was filled with chats around the guys. Constantly about girls. Troy never really liked that subjects, it was just because his friends 'thought' he liked girls. He didn't, he hadn't found one for him. The chat suddenly stopped as every eye on that table were settled on the blonde that had just walked in the cafeteria with Gabriella

"I'm so going to ask her out" said Zeke

He didn't know why, but somehow hearing his words wanted to make him scream right in front of his face 'NO'. He didn't want that, he did not want Zeke to do that, he didn't even want Sharpay to say yes. It was irritating for him hearing the rest basketball teams encouraging him to. He hated that.

* * *

Crushes only crush you,  
Falling only hurts you,  
Hearts will only break you,  
If there is no love to save you.

_Sharpay Evans_

_&_

_Troy Bolton_

Jealous

* * *

_OMG… My longest chapter. Did you guys get tired of reading that so long chapter?_

_LOL... That's why I didn't update for a few days… because O wanted to make a long update._

_Sorry for keeping you all waiting!_

_Please review!!_

_xxoo, loves, Y E S H I_

_

* * *

_

**::Chapter 4's review replies::**

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

Aww… really?? That's great… Well here's the update.. Hope it could bring more bliss than it did at the before chapter!! XDD. Love ya. Thanks for the

R O C K I N review

**paradise-maker786**

Really?? OMG, I made you cry!! So sorry!! But as you told me before I shouldn't be sorry. I wasn't planning to make it all teary at the last chapter… Keep reading and thanks for the GREAT review. L o v e s s!

**Ayeshax**

I know… I love that scene too… He was so sweet for that… LOL, I'm blabbering… Thanks for the review and keep reviewing… Thanks so much for supporting!! XDD. Love YOU!

**AshelyZac4life**

Maybe this chap brings more laughter than before… But I'm not promising that, I'm not that awesome in funny stuffs… LOL… Thanks for keep reviewing me… It meant so much… I love you!! Okay, I just have to say that! XDD

**stessa**

Dearie Stessa…

I love you too much I have no words how to express how your reviews bring smiles to my face

Of course your stories alerts do too… I love every single stories of yours and even if you joined with a few other people.. but I still admired it

Thanks for the support… once again. I just have to thank you!! LOL

L O V E ya so much!!

**the one who did not sign in ( )**

Aww, really did I make it that obvious?? LOL… But it is Troypay, so I have to make them flirt with each other

I know maybe that class scene made some remarks… LOL… Thanks for the time to review me okay??

Thanks for the support too… Love yaaaa!!

**misssai789**

Aww… A new reviewer!! LOL… Thanks!! You're soo sweet. Here's your update… Keep reading and reviewing! Love you!! XDD

**xamyxjx**

Aww… Here's your update… Enjoy… Tell me if you like it or not?? Loveeeeee yaaaa sweets!!

**pinkturtle**

Yay!! Another new reviewer… Thanks for the support… Keep reading because it's the update!!

**Unk():**

Thanks for the support. Glad to know you like the story… Well, here's the update.

Enjoy. Love ya!

**For everyone else:**

Thanks for reading this story and putting me//this story on your favorites or alerts and thanks for C2: We'll Be Together Come Whatever for adding me to their staff and putting this story into their archive… I really appreciate it!! And the C2 rocks big time!! I love you all!! XDD


	7. Home

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_By Bl1SSFuln3ss_**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Home**

Instead of thinking about what you're **missing**

Try thinking about _what you have _thateveryone else is missing

_Sharpay Evans_

Thinking what

_Troy Bolton_

Missing

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**East High, 14:48 pm**

She walked out the school. It had been a scary and beautiful day for her. She got to play a part as _Sharpay the human_ instead of her true fairy self, she made her first sin and she made a new friend. She watched the open space in front of her, which made her felt instant ease. A breeze brushed passed her, combining with the perky sound of Gabriella Montez. That girl was hyper, she didn't have a mute button and trust me… she was not going to stop soon. Even so, she was enjoying her company, she was just not keeping her attention to her, and Gabriella didn't really seem to mind since she was so busy telling her about practically everything that was in her head.

Troy Bolton, 'self-centered jock', made his way with his crowd. As usual at that moment, he was being a typical jock again, not his _real _self. But something that was not typical that time was that Laura was flirting with Troy. Okay, maybe that _was_ typical. But that time was different, she was flirting extra with him. She was trying to make the other blonde in front of her jealous. But it seemed that Sharpay didn't really care because she didn't even notice it. However, Troy was pretending that he loved the position he was, in the center of attention. Actually, he hated it.

Troy spotted the blonde chick in front him, walking with a really hyper Gabriella. He chuckled at the sight of the girls. He knew what Sharpay was going through; it must be hard for her to have to listen to Gabriella's blabbering all day. But he noticed something too; she was day dreaming about the sky again. Just like what Mrs. Darbus had said earlier at her bizarre class.

She pushed her silky blonde to her back. She looked as radiant as ever, and he couldn't take it. He excused himself from the crowd, cutting off what Laura had been saying since they got out from their last class. Laura looked really pissed, but kissing her once didn't mean he was hers, right? Yeah, of course! He had never wanted that kiss in the first place. He ran to the blonde, leaving the pissed cheerleader with his crowd.

"Wow… He's totally into her" said Chad beginning to spin the orange, bouncy ball on his fingers

"Shut up" the pissed cheerleader snapped causing Chad to stop showing his 'talent'

"Whoa… Someone's jealous" said Zeke taking out his baked cookies

Laura just sent a glare to the sight of the basketball captain mingled the new girl.

"Cookies?" said Zeke showing the batch of cookies right in front of her face

She shoved the cookies away and let out a sound of denial. She was pissed, really pissed

"NO! I'm in all carb diet. God Zeke, you're so stupid" said Laura in anger and frustration

Zeke just taken aback with her actions, he was just trying to make her felt better, but it seemed that she got it all 'controlled' by herself. The basketball team just rolled their eyes on her, even how big the loved cheerleaders. They did not love her in the time like _that_

"God Laura! If you are _that_ icy, Troy would _not_ be interested in you!" said Chad not caring anymore that she was a senior

"Well maybe he was not _that_ interested that he kissed me today!" she snapped back

The crowd grew into confusion. They could not believe what Laura had said. Again, it might be true. She had been flirting continuously with him that day, more than usual and he didn't seem to mind because he had said to them that he would make his move to her soon. But one thing for sure, they were going to ask him about that later because Laura seemed to be proud of what she had said. Who wouldn't be proud if you kissed the most popular guy in school? A bizarre person wouldn't. Then the question was, if he _was_ interested, then why he was clinging around the new girl? The reason that he had known her before she went to school, was not supporting enough

"Really… That Laura is freaking me out, Troy" she said with a small frown

"Is he freaking you out or getting in your nerves?" said Troy with a smile

She thought of it for a second, and then she replied simply "Freaking me out"

"I'll vote for both" said Gabriella raising her hand

"Like wise" he said with a laugh

They continued laughing until a pair of hands was covering the blonde's sight. She was shocked. She did one thing that people did when they were shocked.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Scream.

Troy pushed the boy's shoulder slightly, asking him to remove his hands off his fairy

He did that. Sharpay turned around to see the boy who had nearly let her heart got an attack. Troy was expecting her to at least let out a scream or a fit to the guy. But she didn't. In spite of the fact of what the boy has done to her, she throw herself at the boy's arm, developing him in a big, warm, comfortable hug. The guy didn't seem to mind at all, he hugged her back with the same amount of love that she gave. Troy and Gabriella was just watching every move in shocked expression… you know, that kind of expression that your eyes widen and your jaw was practically on the floor. They did not expect that. They thought she was a man-hater, you know… the ones that always had something against men. Well… not much, but people was starting to get that thought after she called the basketball all star player, 'self-centered jock'. That quote was buzzing around the whole school. She may not recognize it, but she was earning herself a big chance of popularity. Who knew being popular was that easy? No one knew it, due to the fact that they didn't really seem to notice.

Troy and Gabriella was not the only ones that were shocked. The crowd that he had just left behind was as same as they both. Shocked.

"See? That slut was practically throwing herself" said Laura scoffing at the sight in front of them

"Maybe"

That was all that could be uttered. They were not really sure. Sharpay was not the girl that looked like those kind of whores who throw themselves to everyone. That was another thing they were going to find out.

---

"I missed you! What are you doing here?" she squealed in delight while jumping up and down in his arms

"Slow down there… I'm just here to let you know that you don't have to live with Troy anymore" said the guy

"Really? How'd you know that?"

"She's going to live with me again now" said the guy that finally settled his eyes on his figure

Somehow, Troy hated that guy. Maybe it was the fact that Sharpay obviously liked him better that she hugged him so tightly, or that he came up suddenly in his life, telling that Sharpay didn't have to live with him anymore. She was going to live with him. He hated that fact. One word that crossed his mind. Boyfriend. He did not want Sharpay to have a boyfriend already, and he obviously didn't know who he was. They just met! Things of Sharpay and the guys ran across his mind, that he didn't notice one thing. That he knew his name and the fact that he knew Sharpay was living with Troy.

"What are you talking about?" said Troy in frustration

"I mean…"

But Sharpay remembered her manners that she hadn't introduce him to her friends. Therefore, she cut him off.

"Oh yeah… Gabriella, Troy… This is my…"

Maybe it was karma that she cut the guy off, that then Gabriella cut her off

"Boyfriend?" she said enthusiastically

Finally that topic was brought up from Troy's head to the air. That now his mind was clearing slowly because that time, he could ask about him to Sharpay freely about him due to Gabriella's question.

"Nooo…" she let her voice trailed off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "This is Ryan Evans… my twin brother" said Sharpay

"Hey" said the guy that was called 'Ryan', sticking his hand that gratefully accepted with a shake by both, Troy and Gabriella

Suddenly, all the hatred about her twin brother was gone. And right that time, he noticed that their faces was freakishly similar… same goes for Gabriella, but not for the crowd that had been watching the scene. He knew that Ryan must be a fairy too, just like his awesomely beautiful sister… okay, maybe just left the awesomely beautiful part, but who cares? Everyone couldn't deny that, even Laura. He realized why the hatred was suddenly gone and he was relieved, because he was jealous… and the other thing that he found out that the reason he hated the fact that she's moving out from his house… because he was developing a crush on her.

"Great… My mom's here… Bye Sharpay, Troy… Ryan" she said waving her hand and quickly rushed to her mom's horning car

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off the brunette for a second. However, he got back to his senses and got back to his mission that he was sent to earth.

"Let's go" said Ryan trying to yank her suddenly to approach his car

Wait… How did he have a silver convertible Mercedes like that? As you guessed it, the same way how Sharpay got her pink sidekick. M A G I C. That was the advantages of being a fairy.

"Wait… Troy, you're coming?" she titled her head

"Uh… yeah"

Of course he was coming. It's not like he was going to go home not knowing where his fairy went. He did not want her to get off like that. She was lost already a few times in the school. Leaving her in such a big town, would be more of a pain in the back for him. Ryan looked like hesitating to bring Troy with them; it was like he did not want his presence at his car… It's not because he was afraid that Troy would do something, it was due to the fact that he needed to talk to her sister… alone

"Maybe not today Troy… I have to talk my sister. You can meet her at the park at 4" said Ryan with a pat on Troy's shoulder

"Okay then… See you Shar" he gave her a hug

She smiled at the warm hug he gave and hugged him back

He whispered softly to her, "Be careful. I have a bad vibe"

"It's not like a 'self-centered jock's vibe is always right" she replied back softly on his ears

Ryan made an 'eherm' sound and made the cute couple broke apart. With a few 'goodbye'-s and 'see you later'-s, Sharpay got into the car with Ryan. Little did she know, the 'self centered jock's vibe was right

* * *

She got into the car, breathing the air of a new car smell. She couldn't help but admit, her brother have a great choice for cars, considering the silver convertible they were in. She closed the door and sat back on the piece of black leather seat which happened to be the passengers' seat. She watched as Ryan got into the car, taking a seat on driver's seat, and pulling out his keys out of his black designer pants. 

"We have a problem" said Ryan starting the car

"What problem?" said Sharpay taking her sidekick out

"Troy…" he looked right into her eyes, letting his voice trailed, before continuing, speeding up the car to leave the school's dirty parking lot "He's starting to have a crush on you"

Sharpay gave him a ridiculous look and put down her sidekick on her lap, "You came all the way to tell me that?"

Ryan took a glance at her sister to see her expression and raised his eyebrows at her not taking him seriously

"Shar… I'm serious… What do you think the other reason I was sent here?"

Sharpay seriously couldn't answer that question. She kept her eyes on her sidekick, but her attention and mind were fully focused on him. Watching that, Ryan decided to continue…

"Dad's worried. He doesn't want you to end up like… me" he said hesitantly not leaving the last part

"You?" said Sharpay

Ryan was the one that didn't answer. He was wrong to not leave that last part about him. She didn't know a thing of it and she was going to find out more out of him.

"We're here" he said plainly getting out of the car, closing the door harshly getting frustrated that he had told his little sister

"Ryan!" she cried for him desperately out of the car

"Shar just let go okay?" he said knocking at the door furiously as if there was a fire in the vast mansion

There's no fire in that mansion. In fact, there was just lady in 40, greeting Ryan in a hug. The woman seemed friendly and she looked really young in her age. But one more thing that was really obvious, she didn't know who the hell she was.

"Hey Ms. Evans"

Okay, now that was freaking Sharpay out. Letting her brother brought her to an enormous mansion was already bizarre enough for her, and then he was calling her Mrs. Evans. She was not their mom for sure; she died a few years ago. Even_ if_ she was her mother, why Ryan would called her by 'Ms. Evans'? How about 'Mom'? Why Ms.? Was she married yet? That was confusing, every single of that question were spinning like hell in Sharpay's head. She was happy to see Ryan again, but right from the moment they were in the car, he was really freaking her out

"Ryan!?" she called more in frustration

"I think we need to take this inside" said 'Ms. Evans'

Sharpay hesitantly made way to the giant living room, where every single thing there were white, 'Ms. Evans' must very opulent to afford all the highly priced decorations and the modern furniture, not forgetting the designer that obviously she had paid to design the interior of the whole house. The room was that vast, that it was possible to put a swimming pool in there. Ryan was comfortable with everything; it was like he knew this place from the heart. Watching the white room, reminded her of heaven. She felt like home. She loved it.

"You must be Sharpay" said the woman sticking out her hand

She shook her hand hesitantly with a smile plastered on her face; she gave the woman a smile with bit confusion about what was happening.

"And you are…" she trailed her voice with a hint of questioning

"I'm… Kate Evans. I'm your mother's aunt" said Kate

"Then why you're…"

"I know I know. I'm not married. Every fairy that was not married by 30 must either have an engage married or became a human. In one condition that no one would know a word about heaven" said Kate with a smile

"You're…"

"I'm going to take care of you. Your dad is really protective to both you and Ryan that every time Ryan had a mission, he must stay at this house"

Scared and happy mingled in her. It was like the woman could read her mind, maybe she could. She was from heaven and who knew? But not only that, she was also seemed hospitable, gentle and caring. Her golden locks were the exact same like her mom's, only she seemed to be more calm than her mom. She smiled at her. She really felt that they were going to connect easily, since she was her aunt.

"Well then… Feel free to explore the house Sharpay and if you need anything, I have two maids for you, and there's always George the butler or you could ask for me directly" said Kate getting up from the sofa

Ryan cleared his throat

"Or Ryan… he had been here a few times" said Kate leaving the room

Silence was covering the air. She couldn't believe what just happened. Let's take the points out: Ryan was there with her, Troy was crushing on her, she moved to a million dollar mansion, she met her aunt, she had two maids! However, she had a few things to straighten out with Ryan.

"You knew we had an aunt this long and you didn't tell me?" said Sharpay sinking deeper to the sofa

"Yes" he said simply

Sharpay was not in the mood of throwing a fit that time. She was really tired and she just wanted to sleep at her new gigantic home. That was the only thing in her mind. She had had a lot of things in her mind and that a few had sorted out, she wanted to just kick back and relax. But that didn't stop her to ask another question to Ryan, because she was going to find out about what he said as soon as she could.

"About what you said in the car…"

"I'm leaving" said Ryan

She threw her head back just to hit the soft sofa. That didn't hurt her a bit, it was useless. She just wanted to hit her head so hard that when blood came out, she got all the answers to her problems. But not everything was as simple as _that_. It was insurmountable that time.

"One solved… One to go" she mumbled softly, getting up from the sofa and began to search her room in the house so she could prepare to meet Troy at 4

It was all Ryan's. He didn't tell her where they were going, he was the one that told her Troy was crushing on her, he was the one that didn't tell her that they had an aunt, he was the one who promised Troy to meet her at the park at 4 when she was damned tired. And she didn't even know where the park was. She was already lost in the school, what about the neighborhood? She might disappear.

She groaned in frustration, maybe Ryan meeting her was not good news after all, she had to handle with all the problems he had brought to earth.

* * *

Crushes only crush you,  
Falling only hurts you,  
Hearts will only break you,  
If there is no love to save you.

_Troy Bolton_

Falling for

_Sharpay Evans_

---

_Hey!! I'm back with this! Did you like it? I didn't make it THAT long because I wanted to update soon! Aww… I'm tired when I wrote it so please review! I stayed up until three am! And I don't even know if the last quote of the story matched! I just put a random quote I like because I need slumber! Mwahahaha, but I would really appreciate it if you guys just spare me a time to review or maybe put me in your favorites? Please? Aww… okay maybe not because I sucked at writing_

_But at least review me okay? Give me a credit for effort? LOL… Effort for staying up until 3. Mwahaha! Sorry for putting less Troy in the chapter… But at least Sharpay was there! I promise more Troypay moments in the next chap at the park! Maybe… if Sharpay doesn't get lost to the park… LOL, I'm E V I L… R&R please! XDD! _

_P.S. I know you all are wondering what Ryan was talking about about him at the car... Well be patient because I'm not unraveling about that soon... So get your imagnation working for a bit until I actually tell you about it! LOL... I'm evil! Sorry! XD_

_Ily!_

_Xxoo_

_Yeshi_

_---_

**Forbidden Love **

**Chap 5 review replies**

**chris tea xx**

Aww… Get your answer at the update already… Seriously you always review me and that made me jumping on my computer chair… I know only freaks did that, but you made me one with your mind-blowing reviews! So keep doing that and support me okay? XDD Love you!

**stormburst**

My sweets, awesome Ayesha!!

LOL… I was just reading your story a few days ago I guess, then you review me!! Aww… I really love when someone that I admired reviewed me. And you're one of them!! Thanks, yeah, I love long chapters… but it took me longer to write it!! Another long thing that I love: your long review.. plus your pm-s I seriuosly love them!! It made me smiling through reading it… And I'm not kidding!

XDD L o v 3 s s you Ayesha!

**Forbiddenfiction**

LOL… Nah, I didn't hear crickets when I read your review… I heard clapping and scream of joy from my mouth. Okay maybe not screams… But I am jumping inside. I thought you were gone after you reviewed me that time. LOL… Thanks for the A W E S O M E review. Really, that awesome I felt literally felt bliss. Your review is the only review that made me laugh because it was so funny! Keep supporting me? Well byee! LOVE YA! XDD

**AshelyZac4life**

LOL… I know… But I couldn't really make Sharpay five feet always from him, even when he was changing. LOL… Bwahahaha, thankiess for the great review!! I love you!! XDD!! Keep supporting!!

**stessa**

Aww… really? I was even too tired to re-read it so… if there's any grammars mistake. Stay put up with me ok? I was so lazy that I'm tired to check it. XDD. But glad you didn't get tired of reading that long chapter. Hope you bear with me with this new chapter… LOL? XDD… love ya my darling!! XDD

**misssai789**

LOL yeah… I hate how Sharpay must always act like a bitch; a new thing wouldn't hurt right?? LOL… Did you like the update? Bwahaha, another long update from me, hope you didn't get tired of reading it because I got tired writing it! LOVE YA!!

**paradise-maker786**

Dearie!!!!! How mean for you to did that to me! I thought you really hated it!! Awww… really you caught me shocked for a moment there. I was almost closing my inbox because of that. Fortunate that I don't, because it wasn't true… You like it and I'm glad… Everyone's happy right? Yeah of course! LOL… Here's the new update, and if you said that you hated this one too… I won't be that much shock like the first time you did it!

**xamyxjx**

I know I felt bad making her lied. But she get to spend some Troypay moments, so that's my treat! Keep reading and Thankies for the review… Here's your update!! XDD

**U.S. Princess**

LOL… My friends made some, and I found some from the internet and changed it a bit so it would fit the story… Thanks for the great review… Glad you like it dear! Keep supporting!! Love you!! XDD

**XBeautifulbabe405X**

LOL… Thankiesss!! OMFG, I'm such a big fan of yours!! LOL… Thankies and I'm not sure if I'm that 'better' at updating… It took me a long time to update… LOL… Thankies for the A W S O M E review… And I didn't say they were going to get together! LOL kidding… I haven't think of the ending really, but I think I would make it a sad ending then make a sequel with a happy ending! I LOVE YOU!!

**pinkturtle**

I know… I even get tired of writing all that. My fingers were sore. For this one, my fingers are sore again… LOL!! XDD! So please appreciate the updates even if it sucked because I put a lot effort to make it so long!

**Jenny1991**

LOL… Wonder no more… Here's your update!! XDD… Lovess!!

**Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico**

Really? I rock? That's a first actually… Mwahahaha. I already feedback you! Anything for my sweet reviewer. Well here's the update. So sorry if it take so long. But I have two tests coming and I couldn't help but study… I don't want to get an E! lol… Well then, I'll make it up for you by this chapter and an imaginary hug from me… LOL! Love ya fairy sistah!

**For everyone else**

Thanks for still reading… If you're not reviewing or anything… Please just spare me a moment. I'm sure it wouldn't take long to comment on my (insert adjective here) story… LOL… I don't even know what to say about my story… So, you can insert awesome, suckish or anything in the (insert the adj) LOL! Love ya all! XDD


	8. Differences

**_Forbidden Love _**

**_By _****_Bl1SSFuln3ss _**

**Summary: **

_He's a human. She's not. She was assigned to him. There was a boundary. But when they broke it, she will be taken away from him forever. Troypay _

**Story guide: **

_Hey, let's get started. But first, I have to hypnotize you… So you would forget everything about HSM when you read this… _

**Disclaimer: **

_Why don't I have HSM? Oh ya, I don't own Disney

* * *

_

**Chap 6 Review Replies **

**remedyofpain**

I know it's not healthy but you may think I'm weird but I love updating my story in the morning… Really early like 1 am or stuffs. But don't blame me for that because I live in Asia. And I love you guys too much… So the sleeping late goes for all of you!! XDD! And I'll try to not staying up THAT late! I know, I was so tired that it didn't even make sense with the last chapter… Mwahahah, but glad you like it. Keep reviewing! Here's the update

**xamyxjx**

LOL… But Zac and Ashley really got into Punk'd in real life. Okay I just have to say it! But who cares, I love both of them in punk'd together! Even Ashley just helped Punk'd and she didn't get Punk'd. Here's the update dear because I love you so much!! XDD! Thanks for still sticking with the story! XD

**Forbiddenfiction**

Close call, but not the exact same in my mind… Mwahaha, I'm evil… Nice guess though dear!! Here's the update and trust me Ryella will be coming in the story with the bonus of what Ryan was talking about! XD! Thanks for the review dear. I love it. So keep reviewing me okay? Because I don't want you to leave me! LOL, too dramatic. Mwahah… Love you! Seriously, I don't want you to leave me… So review this chap too okay?

**JxSfriends4ever**

LOL, Jasmine might get tired of reading it over and over again eventually. And I'm waiting for your update too…! Thanks for the awesome review… Dear Sammy, be patient about the fights. At least you have one person that still loves you. ME! Mwahaha, because I love you! LOL, about Ryan might have to come in the last chapter but I will be giving hints (raise eyebrows) LOL! So thanks for the review Sammy! And waiting for another pm from you here!

**stormburst**

Dear Sweets,

I know… I'm like an angel that brings smiles to everyone's face… Eww, not so much… Kidding, I don't want to be a bragger… LOL! Here's the park scene. YAY! Sharpay made it! Thank god she didn't get lost. Why am I happy, I made this…? LOL! See? You made me crazy … Mwahahaha! Again as usual, the update is fully dedicated to you my ILY! Waiting for your emails as usual! Because I love you sweets! Be back soon for me? Hell you have to… If you don't, I'll be flooding you with emails… Mwahahah!!

**AshelyZac4life**

As I said to everyone else, about Ryan might have to wait until last chapter… But I'm still debating to put Ryella as a bonus chap… Maybe, I still have a long planning for the last chapter because I haven't even decided to make this story happy or sad ending. Thanks for the review and please keep doing that because I love you for that! YAY! Lovess! XD and please review for this chapter too

**stessa**

Of course I know how much you love this. Because you always gave me great review that you're running out of words huh? LOL… Not so much, I still love it when you review me!! XDD. Keep reading stessie?? Mwahahah, please do because I'll be waiting for you and your stories too! Here's the update! Love you my dahling! Be back with a review in this update too, okay?

**XxHSMLuver4LifexX**

Got the answer about what happened yet? LOL, keep reading then you know and thanks for your awesome review… It rocked me big time and I LOVE YOU! Keep reviewing please? I'll be waiting for you in this chapter's review! XD

**U.S. Princess**

Don't worry; you're not the only one because everyone is still confused with Ryan too… But I will clear up some things… it might not be soon, but I will… I'm giving suspense… Mwahahaha… So keep reading and reviewing me okay? I love you so much!! XDD. Thanks for the rocking review!! XDD

**Chesom549**

Did you get the answer? Of course not yet. Sorry if nothing big happened because I wanted to make the story longer, so for that… I put the big things to come up later for surprises. Thanks for reviewing because the review rocked and I'm hoping to see one again from you for this update! I love you! XDD!

**misssai789**

LOL… It wouldn't be HSM without all the casts right? Of course I'm right... LOL, kidding. A possible Ryella coming… But I'm not promising. You never know what happened in this story… LOL! Keep reviewing and please review this update too!! XDD

**paradise-maker786**

Aww… Anything for you my sweets. Sorry if this one's not long enough for you. I know your standards… LOL! Really I am terribly sorry. You can read all my explanation below!! Thanks for sticking with me cutie since day one. I hope you keep reviewing for this chapter too!! Really you have got to stop that… You made me shocked for a second. But I love that!! Mwahaha… you are welcomed if you want to say that I'm weird… Haha! XD

**XBeautifulbabe405X**

LOL… Really if you haven't notice… I'm your fan! LOL… I think you should've noticed that. Mwahahah, I know Zashley always went together… That's cute. Happy ending// sad ending… I don't know! I haven't got the ending planned yet… Mwahahah… I'm evil to leave you haning like that. But that' because I'm not doing a spoiler setion here… So, live with it! Jokings… Mwahahah… Thanks for the awesome review from you because I love you so much! Review me for this one too? Aww… please and thanks babe! XD

**chris tea xx**

LOL… Now that you asked… I forgot what you asked Blondie…LOL! Like crazy baby? YAY, that meant good right? LOL, I have to ask… Thanks sweets because I love you!! Keep reviewing me and that means this update too alright? Tell me what you think about this chapter! XD

**heyhello**

I know… Some said that! LOL, then your mind have to wait I guess because about Ryan's not coming up soon… I'm leaving that to make a suspense later… Mwahahah! Thanks for the review and I can't wait for your story. Really, I need to sue FF for not letting you update because I'm freaking obsessed with you too!! LOL… Well then… Review me for this chapter again please and I love you!! XD

**Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico**

I remedy it dear!!! Mwahahaha… All Troypay in this chapter… And for a spoiler, something juicy is going to happen. And something more juicy coming in the next chapter, just to let you know dear. I can't wait for your update too!! And I know my writing reflecting it. I don't think this one's pretty good… But, you tell me. So review me for this one too okay dear? XD. Love ya! XD

_(And the chapter starts… Now) _

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **

**Differences **

I'm not supposed to love you.  
I'm not supposed to care.  
I'm not supposed to live my life wishing u were there.

_Troy Bolton _

Not supposed to love 

_Sharpay Evans _

* * *

**Troy**** Bolton & Sharpay Evans **

**The Park, 16:19 pm **

She walked through the green carpet across the park; breathing the scent of her fresh white hoodie that covered the sight of her angelic face. She looked the sky again as she if she was trying to speak to God. She needed to, but she couldn't, she needed someone to consult to. The mission was becoming harder and harder than she thought. She stopped strolling and spotted Troy and a few kids playing soccer together. Again, with his kind, sweet, compassionate personality… why would he need help? It didn't make sense. And with that smile he shot to her when he noticed her, she knew _that_ was making her mission harder…

He was falling for her…

And soon she was going to do the same thing

He left the kids and jogged towards Sharpay who put her hoodie down; showing her flawless face and her perfectly neat golden locks that made practically all the boys in the park to hit on her. However, no one did. That was because of Troy was there with her. That just gave people images, images of them _together_; together as if in love. 

But they were not 'together', as if in love. They were together due to the fact to her mission. But no one had to know that. Even so, they were having different opinions about that. Sharpay did not want them to be in _love_; while Troy just wanted them to be together, due to his falling for her already. Some said that differences attract. Nevertheless, that Troy and Sharpay's differences did not going to help them being together. Troy and Sharpay were really different. Considering from the places they were born, they were already really different. Heaven and Earth, were not supposed to collide, as well as Troy and Sharpay, they were not supposed to be in love.

"You're really late" he said trying to catch her breath

"I'm not the one who made a promise to come here" she faced him

"I know… Ryan did" then, after a few minutes of silence, Troy started to break it again, "Really… Why were you late?" he sat on one of the bench near them

"I was lost" she said simply, "It's not my fault I don't know everything here" she gave him an innocent look

He bought that look

"Okay, okay… I was just really tired waiting for you" said Troy looking up to the clear blue sky

"I'm not the one telling you to play soccer with those kids" she said joining his sight of the sky

"Not tired because I was playing. I mean I was tired waiting for you" he said trying to make her felt guilty

"Sorry" she mumbled softly, not even trying to glance to him

She was debating on telling him about the 'problem' Ryan had told her earlier. She didn't want him to know that. It was just… not right. It was like she was already in his head and she couldn't spill whatever that was in there. It was Ryan's fault for telling her. She was going to blame it all on Ryan. She did not want to handle that all alone, it was not her fault that he began to develop a crush on her. She had told him from the beginning not to fall in love for her; it's not her fault that he was not obedient to that rule.

What he didn't know that, he thought that rule was real. He didn't know there was a consequence to that and he totally didn't know that she knew that he was crushing on her. Maybe more than a crush… Love. She was the only person that knew his real self… Not the 'self-centered jock' like the school knew. So, maybe that was the reason; because she knew his real self. But if only he would open up to everyone at the school, maybe everyone would accept him gratefully and he could find his true love, and that true love didn't have to be a fairy. But did he do that? No! He just wanted someone special huh? Someone perfect was not enough for him. He wanted someone that was different from anyone else. Sharpay.

However, he couldn't just own Sharpay, at least not that easy. She was different. She didn't throw herself to him like everyone did. She was never show that she was interested in him. And she was the first person that insulted him… ever. Even all the girls that hated him because he dumped them did not have enough nerve to insult him in front of his crowd and himself. Even Sharpay didn't mean it. That made him fall for her. One thing for sure, he was going to get it and he would not give up just like that.

She walked up from her seat and began to walk across the park one more time. She sighed. There was so much to say and not single words came out from her mouth. She was afraid to tell him. She needed a way to tell him

"What's wrong?" he caught up with her

She shook her head and gave him a faint smile

He didn't believe that _nothing_ was wrong

"I think something is wrong" he watched the sky

"What?" she turned her head to him

"You" he said simply

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong" she said reassuringly

He gave a worried look and decided to give her what she wanted. If she didn't want him to know a thing about it, then he was going to let her.

"Then take off that look" he gave a smile back

"I'm just homesick" she lied again

"What do you mean homesick? I thought you moved to your house today"

"I did. It's my Aunt's. My dad… he could be just a little too overprotected" she emphasized at the word little

"Why? It's just a mission" he said that as it was the simplest thing in the world

"Yeah. My. First. Mission" she replied back in simplicity

"Hey, I didn't know" he said in defense

"It's okay"

They strolled around the park again, watching the blue horizon that slowly turned into bright orange. They both were hoping that the night won't come that they could still be with each other in their leisurely walk at the park. They wanted to feel each other's presence. It just somehow calmed them down. Suddenly, the blonde's mind clicked, she loved the idea so much and she knew that it maybe solve both her and Troy's problem.

"I got an idea" she suddenly stopped in her tracks

"What idea?" he said confusingly at her sudden actions

_Little did she know… _

"You should ask Laura out!" she squealed

_She hated that plan… _

"What!?"

_And she didn't want that to happen either _

"Why so shocked?" she tilted her head

"Are you crazy!?" he snapped at her

She was taken aback at his response. He didn't mean that and she was never called crazy by a person before

"Well I mean… She's a senior… And… And she's a" he didn't want to say the word slut to her, "Just… Why the hell do you think I would do that?" he sighed in frustration

Sheesh, it was just an idea. Who could've guessed that it could blow him up that much?

"I think that considering that you both kissed today in gym" she walked again leaving him thinking, behind

The scene of the kiss replayed back in his mind. He didn't want to remember it, but she was making him to. He wished that never happened. No, he just wished that Sharpay didn't know about it. But she knew about that and it was not like he was cheating on her or something. They were not in a relationship and even if they were on a relationship, he shouldn't have to wish that because apparently every girl called him a 'player'. Even if Sharpay labeled him as a 'player' in her mind, that would not make any difference because she was just the same with all the girls.

That's when it clicked.

He was in love with her

And it's not that love that he would forget in about a month

It was _true love _

"Y-you knew?" he stuttered

"Oh I'm not stupid Bolton. Even I am not a human, I have ears too… I know what's going on in school" she rolled her eyes

He didn't know why, but he got a vibe that she was jealous. He could tell by her voice. She didn't mean to show it, it just came out. So he was going to play with her…

"Okay"

_Making her more jealous _

"Huh?" she didn't catch up what he said

"I'll ask her out" he replied

"Great" she said with a hint of happiness

The smile in his face gone in a click right the moment she let out the hint of happiness in her voice. He was not sure to think if asking Laura was a great idea anymore because she seemed to be okay with it. Suddenly the plan to make her jealous just seemed to crush to the ground. He just wanted to make her jealous and she didn't seem to be jealous again now. Now it all seemed to fall apart to him. His world seemed not perfect anymore since the step she took inside his life. And he loved how she had that effect

_She was unpredictable. _

Meanwhile, in her mind… She didn't let that jealousy taken over her. That was why she showed happiness. However, actually she didn't want to. But she thought of the bright side. That she was at least got an idea to make him not falling for her any deeper. She didn't want to break the rule.

They continued walking as the sky got into a deep orange and a few kids were getting tired of playing their sports game. It had been almost freaking 2 hours, who wouldn't be tired. Troy carefully wrapped her in his left arms, he rest his strong hands on her small, fragile shoulder. She was hesitant at first, but she relaxed in his grip as time passed by. She loved how they could feel each other's warmth close by. She knew it was wrong, but it was her pleasure, to be near him. But she was guilty for doing that.

If she could curse, she would curse herself for telling him to ask the Barbie doll, Laura. She didn't want that anymore now. That just seemed wrong. Thinking about that already made her wanted to explode. She couldn't imagine what she would do if they were clinging together around school. It would break her heart

But, she didn't have any options now except to _unlove_ him

And she was going to try that even it took a _lifetime _

Starting from removing his comforting grip

But it just got worse. Sharpay and Troy sat again in a bench, strolling around the park made them tired. Troy watched the fairy's face as the light hit it; she couldn't look anymore perfect than she was now. When she felt a pair of electric blue eyes stinging, she turned around to meet his eyes. It got worse than Sharpay had thought. He leaned closer and closer. Slowly, their noses were touching, their breath were mixing, both eyes are closed slowly and their lips were just a half centimeter apart

"Sharpay!" a person behind them called

They both got away from each other. She couldn't believe what could've happened if that kiss happened. She didn't want that to happen, even how much she wished it could. She couldn't have that kiss even if they both want that.

"Aunt Kate wants you home. She cooked dinner" he eyed Troy with no emotion in his voice

"Okay" she said softly

"Let's go" said Ryan tugging her arms

"Bye… Troy" she smiled weakly as Ryan grabbed her to his car

* * *

Wishin' you were here, just isn't good enough  
Hopin' you were there, helped me when times were tough  
Thinkin' bout you even though your here,  
Prayin' bout everything I can see.

_Troy Bolton _

_& _

_Sharpay Evans _

Wishing that kiss to happen 

Just isn't good enough 

* * *

Okay I have to end the chapter short here because I'm not really in the writing mood lately. I've been so stressed with my school. One thing to make me update more. Review please; I just need to know I have supports. Sorry if it's not that great and it took me so long to update. But I promise more juicy part in next chapter. When I finally write the next chapter. Please review. Anonymous review is accepted too. Just please be nice! XD

If some of you want to blab about the interrupted kiss… Feel free, because I felt horrible that the kiss have to be interrupted to… Mwahahaha, tell me what do you think about the chapter! Please just spare a time to review!

Xxoo

Lovess

Yeshi


	9. Hearts

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**By **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_

**Summary:**

_He's a human. She's not. She was assigned to him. There was a boundary. But when they broke it, she will be taken away from him forever. Troypay_

**Story guide:**

_Hey, let's get started. But first, I have to hypnotize you… So you would forget everything about HSM when you read this…_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I have HSM? Oh ya, I don't own Disney… and that's why my life sucks

* * *

_

**Chap 7 Review Replies**

**AshelyZac4life**

No, school's our for a week. So, YAY! But that didn't help me update sooner because I went to an amusement park yesterday and I updated my friendster a lot. LOL! Here's the update. Nothing big I guess but I'm not a spoiler so you gotta read it and after you do, review me back okay? Love ya! XD

**remedyofpain**

I know… It was so great when they take off the poster from the wall and Punk'd been written in the wall! LOL! Sorry didn't update sooner I got busy with friendster and holiday. I know weird right? Holiday and I got busier. LOL, I'm going to the mall today so don't expect me to update soon but I did write a Zashley, so you could check that out. URL of the story in the bottom page! LOL… I know weird is hearts! And I love being a retard too. Yeah, I'm a pretty nonsense girl, so don't listen to anything I say… LOL! Read and review me back again dear! Love you! XDD

**x duhz dorkface**

Yes!! So sorry he did… But he HAD TO! I don't want Sharpay to get punished. I'm sure you don't want that too right? LOL! I'm thinking about God getting mad because Troypay (… Nah, I can't picture God getting mad… God's too nice! So I'm thinking of getting someone angry because Troypay! LOL… I'm evil! Read this chapter and review me again please cutie!! XD

**zashleyalways**

Thanks! You've been sticking with me in each of my story! I love you! Aww, here's the update! Tell me what you think after you read the whole thing okay? XD

**stessa**

Yes, I know dear. I'm not expecting you to repeat it in each review too because you rocked to the core! LOL! Thanks sweetie, here's the update… Review me again after you read the whole thing? Love you! XD

**heyhello**

Yes! It could hurt! I told you they're not supposed to be in love! LOL, someone's getting mad… But I'm not telling who! LOL! Yes, it was okay to blab about the interrupted kiss. I want that kiss like as badly as they both want to I think! Lol! Well you don't have to imagine the Barbie with Troy together in this chapter but I think you've got to read it in the next following chappies. But I'm not going to give you a spoiler… So you have to wait. Well maybe not crushed to death but she shed something… TEARS! Okay, I'm giving you spoiler… Ahh! Shut my mouth and scroll down to read it for yourself! LOL! Love you! XD

**chris tea xx**

Eww… Troyra!! AGH! It's like a horrible horrible nightmare! Because Laura is a b.tch and it would be good in the story! LOL! Okay, that one is not reasonable huh? Well I don't know why he wanted to ask her out… Because Sharpay told him to! No, I told Sharpay to… I wrote this… Lol! Well love ya Blondie (in a good way!) XD!

**Unk**

Aww… you're back here!! LOL! Of course you're always back when I'm back! New chapter!! Tell me if you like it after you read all of it down there!! Love ya!

**xamyxjx**

My pm is not enabling!? That's weird because I'm pm-ing with Ayesha and Sammy! LOL! Well glad that you like the chapter dear… Hoping to hear from you more? Well you have to review me again later then… Of course after the chapter had finished! XD! Love ya dear! CX

**JxSfriends4ever**

Aww… Sammy!! What ever happened to our PM-ing… I haven't got a single email alerts or pm from FF. I think something's wrong with the site… LOL! Of course I love you! I am your counselor! Gah, I missed you so much! Where have you been!?! Why aren't you updating your story?? I thought you and Jas made up! How the Talent Show went? Did you win?? Tell me you did! LOL! I know… it's sad that the kiss interrupted too! I want to kill myself for being such a meanie! But you know how I roll; I could be evil sometimes… LOL! Dear, I'm dying to hear from you soon! We haven't got in touch in like… I don't know… A week!?!? That's too long! Ahh!! I love you! XD

**paradise-maker786**

I think they handle that problem already! Samz, glad you like the chapter. Really I put a lot of emotions?? Wow, that's a strong statement!! Well, here's the update! Tell me if you like it later and promise to review me this time too Samz! I love you and I know I could ramble more but then the chapter wouldn't even start. So, I've got to stop it here and let the chapter begun.

**stormburst**

Sweets!! I know… you're the sweetest! I kept like every single email we sent! LOL… I can't wait for Prom Planning too! As you promised it's supposed to be out soon! As usual sweets, this chapter is fully dedicated to you and only you my precious! Looking forward for your email reply!! I love ya Ayesha xxoo to you my ILY!

**XBeautifulbabe405X**

Aww… thanks… Here's the update… I know… Everyone hated that the kiss have to be interrupted. But if it didn't, I would have a writer's block… LOL! I already got that thing planned, so don't blame me. Please? I want Troypay to be too! Apparently Disney won't since they love Troyella so bad! UGH! Tell me what you think after you read it okay? ILY much too from me!! XD

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

Well you gotta find out for yourself! But the story is Troypay so it got to have some Troypay sometime. You just don't know when because I'm not telling! LOL! Stick with me and review me for this chapter again okay? Love ya dear! XD

**Forbiddenfiction**

Well… Read this chapter if you want to know if Sharpay had ever kissed anyone in her life. I'm not telling now because I'm not giving anyone a spoiler. Yes, I'm getting reviews about how annoying Ryan to interrupt that. Actually that's not Ryan's fault, it's mine… lol! I'm the one's writing it! LOL! Hope you'll like the chapter. Tell me in your review after you had finished reading it! XD!

**pinkturtle**

Aww… simple short and to the point! I love you! Review me back again in this chapter??

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hearts**

To _love_ someone is nothing  
to _be loved_ by someone is something  
to _love and be loved _by someone is everything

_Troy Bolton_

_& _

_Sharpay Evans _

Love and be loved

* * *

**Sharpay & Ryan Evans**

**The Evans Residence, 18:21 pm**

She desperately called his name trying to get his attention. Truth is his attention was already on her, it was just that he ignored her.

"Ryan!"

She gasped for air and ran faster to catch up with him. When she did, he kept walking faster.

"Ryan, talk to me"

She just stopped knowing that her effort wouldn't work.

"…please?"

She groaned after he was out of her eye sight. She threw her purse on the hallway table. She looked at the mirror trying to figure out what had happened. Staring back at her perfect reflection didn't help at all. At this point, she was so perfect outside and so screwed up inside.

"Hey Shar… What happened with you and Ryan?"

She raised her eyebrows at her beautiful aunt behind her; she watched her taking off her oven mitts from the mirror

"He looked so pissed. What did you do?" said Kate

"I don't know" she mumbled while pushing her gold locks that were cascading down out from in front of her face

"Well…" she thought for a while, "What about we talk all about it in dinner which officially starts right about…" she glanced to the old grandfather's clock behind her and continued, "Now…"

"I'll be there… I just have to… think" she said with a faint smile

Kate gave her a concerned look and an encouraging smile. She patted her bare shoulder; her warmth slightly made contact with Sharpay's cold body. Yet, Sharpay felt so cold inside.

"Don't think too long"

Then, she made her way across the hall to the dining room, leaving her in the huge hallway. The house was big… for three people; it was more than enough maybe that was making it felt empty. Even there were maids there… That didn't help her because she felt really lonely.

She ran her fingers through her silk golden locks again. She rubbed her bare cold shoulders trying to find warmth. Her face looked white like an angel, but it was actually because she was pale. Her pink rosy cheeks didn't seem like hers anymore. She didn't look like herself. She had lost her purity.

But that was she thought. She hadn't really kissed a human. No, she hadn't kissed anyone in her life. She had to ask Troy to go out with Laura soon. She felt so horrible. She wanted to make the piece of glass in front of her shatter into a million pieces. She hated her reflection now; she didn't seem like herself anymore. Even if she did break the mirror… no one can change one's reflection.

"Miss Evans..."

A brunette girl called for her. However, there were two brunettes. She just remembered that she had two maids for her. Kate was really spoiling her. They both had huge smiles spreads across their angelic faces; they looked like twins… almost. But they weren't twins, they were Brigitte and Brigitta (a/n: yes, names taken from Princess Diaries… what? I'm addicted)

She shut her eyes for a second and when she spun around, she was pulling an act in front of them

"Yes?" she said sweetly

"Mr. Evans and Ms. Evans are waiting for you for dinner" said the other brunette, Bridgette

"I'm going there now…"

* * *

"So… how was school?" 

After 10 torturing minutes filled with silver wears' sound, someone finally said something.

"Fine"

As much as Sharpay wanted to keep that conversation alive so that the silence won't cover the room for once more, she couldn't think more than a word.

Thankfully, Kate brought up another topic

"What happened at the park…? Ryan" she made an emphasis

Ryan stopped chewing his food. He looked up to Sharpay and Kate then swallowed his food hard before starting to answer them

"Ask Sharpay"

"Me? You're the one who's not talking" she said trying to be calm

"Don't you realize what you're about to do? You ALMOST kissed him. You know YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! When will you understand that it's forbidden?"

"I… I realized that" she kept her low voice

"You just need me to keep an eye for you twenty four seven huh?" he stood up from his seat "You know what? I don't care about dad anymore. Do anything you want"

Kate threw Sharpay a confused look

"I'm not hungry anymore" with that, she dismissed herself from the dining room

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**East High, 08:41 am**

"You haven't talk to me since yesterday… What ever happen to your phone?" he asked

"Why would I talk to a self-centered jock?" she replied with s smirk while checking her perfect appearance with the mirror inside her locker

"Oh, the name game…" she closed her locker and began to walk across the hall

"Why you don't want to be seen with me around school?" he caught up with her

"Why did you think that?" she checked her schedule again. It was her second day and she couldn't memorize all her schedule

"I don't know… You always used 'self-centered jock'"

She didn't answer that question; instead she stopped in her tracks as she stared at her brother. He was talking with Gabriella. She never knew that Ryan knew Gabriella before, and Gabriella sure didn't utter a word about Ryan

"They knew each other?"

"I don't think so" she turned around to face him again. Thinking about her brother was the last thing she needed after last night at dinner.

"So, find a day yet?" she said with a smile

"What day?" he was out of clue

"To ask… to ask Laura out silly" she lowered her voice

"And why would I do that again…?" he asked

"Because… I'm here to help you find love and you're going to find one" she patted his shoulder

"I'll do that… later" he said not really sure

"Okay, here she comes… It's later"

Their attention both settled on Laura, she was making her way with the rest of the cheerleaders. She was walking to Troy for sure. Her dangerously high stilettos making contact with the floor each step while she was swaying her hips seductively to the guys behind her that was checking her out in her mini skirt.

"Hey Troy" she rested her hand on his shoulder

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh

"Well… I think I better leave you two alone. I think Troy have something to tell you" she looked at his brother with Gabby again then let out a sigh, "See you both later" she said unenergetically

"Sharpay…"

He tried to catch her attention, watching her seemed so sad was making him worried. Looking at her seemed so sad with her brother was leaving a huge question mark in his mind. He needed to know what was wrong

"So Troy… What did you want to tell me about?" she said in a flirtatious voice, blocking his sight of the angel

He knew Sharpay wanted this, but he knew Sharpay needed a friend now too. Gabby was obviously occupied by Gabby and there was no way she was going to get companied, except for the guys that were admiring her beauty. He wasn't going to let that happen, not just because she was alone, but also because he felt uncomfortable with guys around her. Somehow, it overwhelmed him in anger. He was jealous

"Troy?" she called again

Troy examined the girl in front of him. He needed to do this know. Sharpay wanted him too. Now, which one will her choose?

Laura…

…Or Sharpay?

* * *

A sudden gush of wind came and brushed her golden locks. She let out a deep sigh. She never thought that with Ryan around, everything was so much more complicated than before. An unexpected tear escaped her chocolate brown eyes. She quickly wiped it away. She hugged her feet more tightly, as she was trying to find comfort. She missed her home. 

"Sharpay? Are you okay?"

A tall guy offered her a hand. Looking at his sensitivity through his eyes, she accept his hand

"I'm fine. I just missed home"

"I thought your brother just moved in. Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"I… don't know... Zeke right?" she asked as she was not sure

"Yeah…" he said as he joined her once again on the grass

"I baked cookies. Do you want some?" he said offering a bag of cookies

"Thanks…" she gave a smile, "You don't seem like a typical self center jock like Troy?"

"No, I'm not like that. I mean, I love basketball, but I'm into baking too"

She gave another smile. She wasn't sure what she was going to say now. She hadn't been so close to guys beside Troy before. So it was rather awkward for her. But Zeke was warm and kind and he baked! So, that helped.

"Uh… Sharpay, do you want to go to movies one day? Or dinner with me sometime?" he asked nervously

She didn't answer for a while, she looked down to her feet, and Zeke was really going too forward

"Zeke… I'm not really into dating… not right now" she held her hand "I… I have other things to focus to right now like school…" _and Troy_, "Dating is not really high in my list right now"

Surprisingly, Zeke wasn't crushed. He knew he should've known her as a friend first but her beauty just blown him away. After all, she was not human, but he didn't have to know that. But even he was turned down like that, didn't mean he was done having feelings for her

"Let me settle things first, we should stick with friends first. When everything is comfortable, try again"

She didn't mean to say try again but she was afraid that she crushed the guy's hope at least, friends was good.

"Okay Sharpay" he enveloped her in an embracing hug

There was a slight of awkwardness between them, but that didn't last long

"Well Shar, I have to go to class… So, see you later?" he said

"See you later" she said with a smile as she sat back to the same spot she had been sitting before.

She watched as Zeke walked leaving her and Troy approaching her… She can't quiet make what they were saying, but another tear escaped one of her eyes and fell when she was staring onto space.

"She seemed down, Troy" said Zeke

"Catch you later"

"Sharpay!"

She wiped her tear. She didn't know why tears kept escaping her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She didn't know why she was crying, she had a lot of reasons to cry… such as her home, Ryan, or Troy…. She just didn't know which one was the reason

"Troy!" she exclaimed back wiping her tear and returning his hug

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not" she sat back down

"Sharpay I'm not stupid" he eyes her in concern

"I don't know" she clutched her feet tighter

He enveloped her in an embracing hug. He knew something must be wrong. She was crying and she had never cried before. She didn't like the way tears escaped and fell from her eyes. She didn't want to cry.

"Everything's wrong. I don't want to be here. Ryan… I don't know what's wrong with him! He didn't seem to be himself here. I don't want to be alone" she finally broke down and sobbed

"It's okay" he was trying to comfort her even he didn't know what was wrong with Ryan. All he knew is that he was annoyed by Ryan who interrupted them who was about to kiss yesterday

She clutched him tightly. She didn't want to but she needed to. She needed someone to listen to her and someone to cry onto.

"Why everything have to be wrong, Troy?" she wiped her tears trying to find calm again

"It's just the way life works here. Not everything is as perfect as heaven" he said looking up to the sky while having his arm around her

"Why can't it be" she knew it was a stupid question, but she just felt that she needed to ask

"I wish that too" he said with a smile

They enjoyed each other's warmth and company, it didn't matter that they were missing class. Little did they know, Ryan was eyeing them with hatred in his eyes from the school building's vast windows

"Have you asked Laura yet?"

She finally brought up the topic that was ruining their moment

"No… I was looking for you" he tried to give a reasonable excuse

"You're going to ask her now" she said in her low voice

"Why?" he said not moving a muscle off her

"Because I told you to. GO!" she said

"Okay princess. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Troy, I'm going to class" she said taking her bag

"I'm asking her…" he stopped her from moving one more step closer towards school, "after I help you…" he slowly made her escape her grip on her bag and taking it in his, "with you bag" he said with a genuine smile

She let out a sweet smile and followed him taking her bag to her class. She knew that soon, Laura wouldn't let him do that for her anymore. Soon, he was going to take Laura's bag.

* * *

The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears

The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry

_Troy Bolton_

Worth

_Sharpay Evans'_

Tears

* * *

_OMG! This chapter took me so long. It seemed like I'm dragging things, don't you think? Of course, it's chapter 8 and she's still in her second day. I want to fast forward things but I'm afraid to lose their moments together. What do you guys think? So sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, but just for your information, I made a Zashley story so you better check that out, the title is In Their Eyes!!_

_Tell me what you think about the chapter!! Please review me my sweet readers! I promise you replies in the next chapter! Anon reviews is gladfully accepted too! XD_

_**Xxoo Loves Yeshi**_


	10. Trip

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**By **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_

**Summary:**

_He's a human. She's not. She was assigned to him. There was a boundary. But when they broke it, she will be taken away from him forever. Troypay_

**Story guide:**

_Hey, let's get started. But first, I have to hypnotize you… So you would forget everything about HSM when you read this…_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I have HSM? Oh ya, I don't own Disney… and that's why my life sucks

* * *

_

**Chap 8 Review Replies**

**JxS.friends.4.ever**

Hey dears! Sammy and Jas, yes I got your pm-s, finally! LOL! We Zashley kids RAWKS to the core! LOL! Oh ya, I have asked about the Talent Show… But what about the report cards? God, I forgot all about that! LOL!! Eek, here's update dear! I haven't been updating much too. So I'll give you a break! LOL… Your song fic with Jas is coming into your computer screen soon. So don't die first before you read it! LOL, kidding! Well I'm waiting for pm-s from you here! LOL! How's Jas? Still eating like a pig? And I just remembered…! Why you ate ice cream without me!? LOL… Next chappie, enjoy my dear Sammii and Jassii!

**Forbiddenfiction**

Yes, Ryella's talking. But you won't know what they're talking about until last chapter. I'm keeping the suspense…LOL! No suspense actually. I have something planned for Ryella already. Idk why but I love that couple as much as Troypay! Well, this one has more Troypay moments. And I'm sure that you won't miss any Troypay because it's TOO obvious! LOL, I'm so sorry if I took so long. But here's the update and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! XD

**AshelyZac4life**

Thank you so much! Glad you like it! Yes, Troy's so sweet. Maybe less sweet in this chapter but more Troypay-ness… Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! ILY! XD

**unk**

Aww and you're telling me you went there without taking me! LOL! Thank you! Glad you like the last chapter. Tell me about this one! I wanna know what you think!!! Well, I hope you'll enjoy it but leave me a nice review later okay? LOL, I'm full of drama. Don't try me babe because it's getting complicated at the last chappies, remember… Sharpay's not allowed to be with him? So, that's going to cause a lot of drama! I'm not going to make any tight relationship! LOL! Well the news in my stories is in the author's note as usual. You can check that out. Thanks for liking my stories! XD

**xamyxjx**

Amy dear! Gawd, I just remembered that I have you in msn but never had a chance to talk to you! GAWD, I hope we can sometime! Well, here's the update!! Happy yet? LOL, well tell me what you think about this chapter later! Love ya!

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

LOL, how was In Their Eyes? Aww, yeah… she was crying!! LOL… well less sad in this chapter I think! ILY! XD

**paradise-maker786**

Haha… alerts are back up. So it's good news. LOL yeah thanks dear!!! I love you Samz!! LOL, tell me about this chapter?

**stessa**

OMG… I'm so sorry for not updating fast! Well you're welcome for the long reviews. You really deserved it, you're an awesome author! I love all your stories too!! DuH! LOL! Haha, Sharpay and Ryan is not fighting they're… well mainly Ryan, giving her silent treatment. But this chapter is all about Troypay! LOL! XD Let's leaves Ryan, Gabby and the else later. LOL! But I hope you like it! ILY xx! XD

**heyhello**

I know!! Eek, Corbin even agrees that they're cute. Eew! I won't believe it either. That Zanessa in Hawaii looked like fake and planned. LOL, no offense to any Zanessa that's reading! Oh ya, a girl in the elementary school they visited asked if they were together and Zac denied! YAY! LOL! Oh how I hate them. I want Vanessa to die… But then there will be no Gabriella… LOL. Waa! I made you cry? Seriously!! I'm really not that good at describing… LOL… Well this update was so long! I'm going to update it soon! I'm actually just teasing with all the Troypay moments. LOL! Well, I'm sure you're going to be happy with this chapter. So, enjoy! I hope you'll like it! XD

**XBeautifulbabe405X**

Aww… Pennia!!! My favorite afro! LOL… Well, here's the update!! As our deal… That I update, you're so going have to update Vanished! LOL… Seriously, I'm waiting!! You get your computer back right? LOL, here's update!! Enjoy!! ZASHLEY FOREVER ZANESSA NEVER! Great, now you're making me addicted to your chant! LOL…!! I can use that for cheerleading! LOL! ILY much!!!!! XD

**Ashleyzacforever**

Aww… thanks! Here's update!! Hope you'll enjoy it!! XD

**x duhz dorkface**

OMG, seriously!? You're so sweet!! ILY already! LOL!! OMG, you're just too sweet! Thanks!! Well here's the update and yes, Ryan's getting to my nerves too… But there's little Ryan in this chapter, because this chapter is so Troypaylicious (OMG I sounded so lame LOL)

**remedyofpain**

LOL, I don't mind it being long! LOL, yeah sure I won't tell anyone… LOL! Eww, actually I care about my fingers (it's a lie, my fingers are like a bunch of crap. I could careless about it) LOL. Yes, she's a fallen one. She's going to be not so innocent soon! LOL, but I'm taking my time. Haha… sure crazy psychopath! Sure, you're crazy and I'm a retard! LOL! So ILY much and enjoy the chappie…! XD

**chris tea xx**

Yes, he should. Seriously Troy is a retard. Zac is too I guess… because the Zanessa thing. Stupid Zac! At least he's stupider than you're blondeness! LOL, okay… So, jocks are supposed to be stupid! LOL, he's stupid! Why the heck we're talking about this! LOL, you're making me crazy Blondie! LOL! Here's update!! Hope you'll like it!!

**Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico**

Haha… yes, I'm going to tease you. I love being evil! LOL, its okay if you haven't been on! I'm glad you put the story in the CS2 too! LOL! Yeah I know I'm dragging, I just don't wanna miss the moments. Sorry, LOL! Well more Troypay here… You could say that this chapter is dragging too but it's so much worth it because something unexpected is going to happen! LOL! ILY! XD

**Katie Loves Zashley**

Thank you so much Katie!! YAY, I got to call you by your real name! LOL, I should've made mine Yeshi loves Zashley… LOL, we all love Zashley… Can they just please erase Zanessa? LOL…! Aww, you're too sweet! Seriously! I wanna lick the sweetness off you! LOL, well here's another update!! Tell me about what you think later! XD… ILY

**misssai789**

Thank you, here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it! XD

**bassel**

Thanks!! So sorry if I took long, but here's the update! XD

**MelleG**

LOL… Michelle!! I guess I have to thank Stessa huh? LOL, thank you so much!!! Eek, I love your stories too well of course. LOL, you should write more song fics. Your song fic are like amazing!! XD. Here's the update! Hope you'll like this chapter!! XD! ILY

**marri**

Yes, I know!! Thanks for the reviews!! XD

**pinkturtle**

No, I think I mistyped it… So sorry!! The correct one was the first one, Bridgitte. LOL! Another chapter. Hope you'll like it! XD

**0x-Coming-for-You-0x**

Well thanks for adoring it!! Here's another chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter too!! XD

**---**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Trip**

**Love** is _hope_. _Hope_ is **faith**. **Faith** is _trust_. **Trust love**

_Troy Bolton_

_& _

_Sharpay Evans _

Trust love

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**East High, 09:42 am**

Various chatters could be heard in that particular vehicle. Sure, everyone was happy because the school trip to Mount Pikes Peak. It had been the most popular topic among the students since last week while it had been a month or so that the human knew his fairy already. As friendship grew, the love between them slowly blossomed.

She stopped in her tracks when someone suddenly threw a basketball, fortunate for her, it didn't hit her because she stopped at the right time. A few kids murmured some apologize to her but she kept her eyes focused. It was clear that there were simply no one to sit with in the bus. Gabriella had surprisingly again taken by Ryan which made her having no one to sit with. As much as she wanted to know why Gabriella had been constantly taken by Ryan, she knew no one was going to tell her.

"Shar?" he raised his eyebrows, definitely telling her to sit with him

There were a few empty seats, but she didn't want to sit with someone she didn't know. Even it seemed that those guys wouldn't mind having her accompanying them through the trip there.

There was only one option, _him_. But she was definitely sure that _she_ would sit there, after all she was his girlfriend. She didn't want to make that kind of problem with her.

And right that moment, Laura made her appearance with a few cheerleaders. She bumped into Sharpay in purpose, it was clear that she hate her.

"Can you move? You're blocking my way… whore" she mumbled the last part but still hearable by the people around them.

With that, the whole bus' attention was on them. Sharpay just bit her lips and took a seat next to someone while Laura and her clicking heels made her move next to Troy. As soon as Laura's deep blue eyes stopped glaring at her, she let out a deep relief sigh and sank lower on her seat. She took a look on her left and saw Taylor not even caring who was beside her, it was like the book that was fixed on her eyes was more interesting

"Taylor?" she tried getting her attention

There was no answer, but she definitely heard her name escaped from her glossy pink lips

"Taylor?" she tried once again

"She won't listen"

Then an afro appeared out of nowhere behind her. She let out a short scream that finally caught Taylor's attention. The black haired girl closed her book and showed an annoyed look plastered on her face

"Look, Afro, Blondie…" she pointed her index finger in front of Chad and Sharpay "shut up. I'm trying to stick to my book here. Just leave me alone in peace!"

Yeah, _no one_ can interrupt Taylor when she's with her book

As Taylor got back to her book, Chad and Sharpay just shot each other a look with small smiles across their faces. The bus started to move from its place and the students started to get wild. Chad got back to his seat and slowly disappeared from Sharpay's sight. After a few minutes, she decided that was going to take a risk…

"Taylor?"

She's going to get Taylor's attention again.

This time, it didn't take a few times of calling her name to get her attention. She directly close her book and plastered that look again. It was like that it was the only expression she could give to her.

"Blondie, if I listen to what you're going to say, are you going to leave me alone?"

"Yes" she answered innocently

"Well make it quick, you're consuming my reading time" she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked right to the point

"I don't hate you. End of discussion" she got back to her book

"Taylor… Did I do something wrong? Well… it seemed like you hate me the first time you laid eyes on me" she didn't get Taylor's statement

Taylor took a deep breath before she closed her book once again and started to give her answer

"I don't hate you. It's just… Blondes like you, with pretty face and tons of money, _like Laura_, seemed to not have respect for other people"

"Do I?" she tried to get to her good side

"No. I don't hate you. I should never guess that you're the same like Laura. Gabby seems to like you, so I should never thought that before" she finally admitted that she was wrong

Sharpay let out a smile, that answer made her glad that Taylor didn't really hate her, because she didn't want to have any enemies here.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get back to my book" she said positioning her book in front of her face again

She adjusted herself in her seat and smiled to herself. And again, someone suddenly appeared from her back, making her let out another scream

"Sorry"

But this time, it wasn't the afro

"Crème Brule?"

"Thanks Zeke" she flashed him a smile that made every guy melt in the inside while taking the piece of his baking to her palms

"Wow! You melted her!" said Chad loudly, suddenly appearing beside the baker

"Shut up Afro! I'm still here!" Taylor snapped at her

The rest of the ride for Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke were full of laughter. Without her even noticing she had made a few more friends. She had a feeling that she was going to love this trip even the fact that she had to watch the basketball and the cheerleader captain together on the other side of the bus.

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Mount Pikes Peak, 10:02 am**

She took another sip of her extremely hot tea before beginning to start the freezing new day. It was the first day they were at Mount Pikes Peak and she couldn't wait to get back to the warm Albuquerque. It was freezing cold today and Troy had offered, well pushed her, to take a skiing lesson with him. After all, he wanted his fairy to be perfectly skilled.

"Hey, ready?"

"No!" she burned her head against the table

"Well good, because I have to teach Laura first"

She popped her head out to see him. She knew that she was supposed to be happy because she didn't have to go out there; she was supposed to be glad that she didn't have to learn anything from him; she was supposed to be elated that he was beginning to care about his girlfriend. But those reasons didn't excite her, it crushed her. She didn't know why, but knowing that he picked Laura over her, just brought her down.

"Great… now go" she made her point short

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay" she showed few hints of annoyed

"Are you sure you're okay?" he placed a hand on her forehead, not catching that she was annoyed with him for ditching her

"Yes, I'm sure" again, she melted because of him "I'm okay" she reassured him

She took his hand and brought it from her forehead, to the table, slightly enjoying the touch. He gripped her cold hands in his warm one and gave a worried smile.

"Seriously, Laura would be freezing by now out there" she gave him another bright smile, slightly hoping that Laura would freeze literally.

That smile somehow made him felt warmer. He took a last glance at the blonde before hesitantly letting go of her hand and went off to find Laura somewhere outside the shelter. He surely didn't know why, but the only thing that was on his head when he was teaching her was _why did he pick Laura over Sharpay?_

She sighed and closed her eyes. Again, she was alone. Everyone was out there, skiing like it was the only thing they can do up here. She was left alone in the café inside the shelter with a few geeks from the school that was probably too busy for their books instead of skiing. But even Taylor left her book today just because Chad urged her to take a skiing lesson with him. She looked down at her unclear reflection in her tea

"I'm not okay Troy" she said softly

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Mount Pikes Peak, 12:04 pm**

"Shar!"

She knew it was him, so she pretended that she didn't hear him and walked faster. Unfortunate for her, he was the captain of the Varsity; he ran for her and successfully caught her arm in his palms

"Sharpay!" he gasped for air before continuing with her, "I've been calling your name for thousands of time, didn't you hear me even once?" he let go of her soft delicate arm

"No I didn't. Bye!" she said turning around from him again

This time, it was her wrist in his palms

"Sharpay! Why are you avoiding me?" he started to get irritated

"I'm not…" she bit her lip and reassured herself, she actually didn't know why she was avoiding him too, all she knew was that she was upset that he stood her up for Laura, but she had no right to be upset, "I'm not avoiding you" she chew her bottom lip

"Good. Now, let's have lunch" he started to drag her

She didn't move a feet, so he turned back to her

"I don't want lunch" she said quietly

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone"

She didn't know why. But somehow that just escaped her lips. She didn't mean to say that, seeing his expression right after those words stung in his ears. She didn't mean that, but that was what she was feeling. She was still pissed off with him. She knew she wasn't supposed to be angry to him. She was the one that was hooking him up with Laura. And that meant that she did her job well.

Ryan would probably be elated right now, seeing that she finally screwed her relationship with Troy. Ryan was just taking care of his sister; in a weird way because he was now ignoring her like Sharpay was ignoring Troy. Ryan still believed that Sharpay and Troy were having a romantic relationship ever since the incident in the park. That wasn't true at all.

"Why?" boy, he was out of clue, "Why are you alone? Where's Gabby?"

"Where else? She's with my brother" she tried to calm down

"Well, I'm going to teach you skiing now" he's obviously bad when it came to timing

_Could he see that she was boiling?_

"Look, why don't you just go and find Laura now. She obviously needs you" she turned to stop facing him and crossing her arms

_Eventually not_

"What's with you!?"

She took another deep breath as she walked towards the hotel's exit door. He was following her. It was like she was some kind of his addiction.

_Was it that hard for him to let her go?_

"Stop following me!" she started to get really mad, her weakness to cold really wasn't the biggest problem now

"It's not like I can leave you alone here now!" he replied in the same amount of anger to her

"Why don't you ever listen to what I said, Troy!" her cracking voice mixing with the strong cold wind of Mount Pikes Peak

"Because you never make the right choice!" his boiling hot anger probably colliding with the coldness around them

"Why can't you leave me alone? You have Laura; my mission here _is_ going to end up soon!"

"Because I care about you!" that finally made her shut up, "You're the closest person I had! You're the first one who insulted me; you're the one that know that I'm not that self centered jock; you're helping me with this love thing. _**You're the closest person I had**_!"

They stood in moments of silence, regretting everything that had happened. How could such a simple problem turned into something this complicated?

"I'm leaving" once again, she turned her back on him and made her way into the hotel again; leaving him there in the cold.

But this time, he didn't follow her

* * *

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans**

**Mount Pikes Peak, 19:47 pm**

Neither one of them talked to each other for 2 days. Troy was with Laura every time, but his mind seemed to drift to a certain someone else. Meanwhile Sharpay just seemed to be alone in the hotel's café with her undrink tea everyday or probably with Taylor or Gabriella or the other kids in school. But someone had to make an apology

He groaned as he heard his room's door knocked. He was thinking that it was those girls that would ask him for a skiing lesson, but he was surprised when it didn't reveal any crazy girl. It was the innocent pure fairy

"Er… Hey, Troy"

"Hey" he replied calmly

"Can I come in?" she asked politely

"Sure" he said sounding like he didn't really care

She sat down on his bed and looked down to her shoes before saying anything

"I… I didn't see you in dinner. You… you haven't ate?" as much as she didn't want him to hear her voice cracking, it was pretty hard to hide it

"No, I'm not feeling well" he scratched his head while a cough escaped his mouth

As she made contact with his forehead, only one word escaped her pink lips

"Burning hot…" she mumbled

"What?"

"You're burning. You have to lie down" she put a blanket over him

"You're not mad at me anymore?" he eyed her carefully while she was searching for an extra blanket

"Are you?" she sat back beside him when she didn't find any

"No, I missed you"

"Uh… I'm going to leave now and let you rest tonight so that you get better tomorrow" she flashed a smile, taking her jacket from the chair

"No, come here Shar" he patted a spot beside him

She bit her lip, showing that she was hesitant about it. Ryan would flip once again if he knew about this. He flipped in almost everything. But let's just say that she's going to take a chance this time to pay for their fight before.

"Afraid of being alone?" she smirked at him

"No, I'm afraid _you_ being alone!" he emphasized his word

She just let out a smile. He slowly fixed his position on his bed and lean in closer to her. He put his hand below her chin, pulling her slowly to him. As their lips met for the first time, sparks flew. At first, she didn't respond, but as she relaxed in his grip, she responded to the kiss. But just a few moments after she started responded, she broke the kiss and immediately slapped him

"Ouch, what was that for?" he rubbed his cheek

"I don't want to get infected! You're too sick!" she replied

He smiled, "I can't help it" again, he leaned in once again like he did the first time. And what was great about it was that Ryan was not there to ruin their perfect little moment. Maybe getting sick was worth it

* * *

don't wait for **tomorrow** because  
you will never get this day back.

Troy Bolton

&

Sharpay Evans

Not waiting for tomorrow

* * *

Oh my god!! I missed this story so much!! I mean I couldn't wait to write this chapter. But I also couldn't wait to write Reminiscing too. And I was thinking about the chapter 2 for In Their Eyes. Yes, I have so much story going on now. Well, here's a little bit for the next chapters:

1. Aww, love the kiss? Finally they could kiss! GAWD!! Troypaylicious! LOL! But I have something evil for you all planned in next chapter, so don't get to happy with the kiss yet. LOL. And yeah, I skipped a little lol... But I made a kiss? So you can't say I miss the Troypay moments! LOL

2. Reminiscing would be up too. I'm so glad that I got awesome reviews from you guys! I'm so glad! Thank you all!

3. Yes, In Their Eyes is no longer a one shot. Because you guys wanted to make it a story. I love you guys too much. I already wrote like half of chapter 2. It's hard to find a plot for Zashley! LOL. But I hope you'll like it

4. I wrote a song fic for the oh-so-hot XBeautifulBabe405X, because I love her so much! Check my fic for her at my profile, it's called Forget You! Pennia, I love the song fic you wrote for me!! I love you… Love love you! XD

5. And another song fic from me is in progress. I'm still thinking about if it's going to be a Zashley or Troypay. And it's dedicated for Jasmine and Sammy (JxS.friends.4.ever). Haha, I love them! And a spoiler about it, the song is We'll Be Together. Typical Zashley song! LOL

6. I'm making blends again these days, I miss not making one. So that probably making me taking so long with the story. But I made a Zashley one too! LOL… I miss them. I want more Zashley photo shoots! Lol! And I was updating late because I was sick. And I cut school for like 2 days. But now I'm okay… But my final tests are in this month until next month. So I'm not sure if I'll be updating quick because I'm going to be in ninth grade! YAY!

Review for this chapter please? Please? Because reviews are frickin rockin from you guys! ILY much all!! XD

xxoo

Yeshi


	11. Suspicions & Plans

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**By **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_

**Chap 9 Review Replies**

xamyxjx  
Haha… It's my new word invention… LOL… Troypaylicious would be a so much better song than Fergalicious… Don't you think?? Haha… too bad I haven't tried to talk to you yet. I'm so busy with my exam that I had barely any time to be online! Haha… yes they kissed, prepare to be crush at this chapter! LOL! XD

stormburst  
Yes, it was quick! LOL! Haha… my exams began at dun dun dun… 4th June… LOL! Yeah, poor and STUPID Troy not knowing what he had done wrong. LOL! Yeah, there's no preschool in heaven! LOL… I don't know I never been there but I hoped I could go there when its time for me to go. I hope God will forgive me! LOL! Yeap, I'll reveal the itching secret about Ryan and Gabby later!! Haha… Really stupid Ryan! You're going to hate Ryan more this chappie!! LOL… Love ya sweets!! XD

stessa  
You're welcome… Well I will update more now since I'm in holiday. How about you and Michelle? I'm waiting here… Lol! Here's the chapter you requested! LOL!! Well here's update! I love you and enjoy the chapter!! XD

paradise-maker786  
Haha!! Gimme your myspace!! Me want!! LOL… Rina give me! LOL… I don't care its not finished!! Haha, we can still like comment each other!! LOL… Yes, they kissed and prepare to be crushed! LOL… I love you dearie!! XD

U.S. Princess  
Haha… I got it from xanga!! LOL… You can search blogrings!! XD!! And yeah, Troypaylicious is HAWT!! Don't cha think…? I don't know how the heck I found that word but Troypaylicious and Zashleytastic is my forever favorite flavor! LOL! ILY xxx

Katie Loves Zashley  
LOL… is it erased yet? LOL… Eek, Zanessa is killing me, not literally but well let's not talk about that! Haha... Thank you dear… And your review still blushes me!! Lol you're so sweet, do you take a bath with soap or Sugar, Katie?? XD

marri  
Aww… thankies marri dear!! You're so sweet. You're like always there whenever I have a new chapter! Aww… don't ever leave me!! LOL! Seriously I love you! You're so sweet! XD

x Estebanita x  
Catie, I'm feeding you with addiction again now! LOL! Yes, something evil… prepares to be crush because the kiss is all just a... Oops, almost let that slip! I'm not telling… Less talking more scrolling and read yourself! LOL! Haha… maybe burn her alive is too evil… what about when she was asleep?? Am I too kind for that?? Haha!! You're evil like me too! Haha!! ILY xxx

heyhello  
Haha, yeah that happened to me once when I was reading your story… I forgot which story but I remembered assuming it was In Their Eyes. LOL! But, people tend to do mistakes. LOL, lucky you… it would be weird for me to write a review reply for Reminiscing when this is Forbidden Love. LOL! Aww… too bad you have little time! Well I updated Reminiscing yesterday and now I'm updating this so In Their Eyes chapter 3 are coming up! Well another long chapter from me, hope you'll bear it! LOL! Thanks for the awesome review and update your stories too!! ILY XD!

chris tea xx  
Blondie, LOL… Seriously I don't think that will beat you and your guy's relationship because it's just fiction… Shessh, I hope HSM was Troypay! Stupid Disney!! LOL! Haha, yeah Troypaylicious is H O T!! No doubt in that!! XD! Yes you're cute. I love the gangsta talk!! LOL! Haha, yeah your blonde craziness is cool and I think I rather stick to my retard-ness LOL! Your idiot loves you Blondie!! xxx

pinkturtle  
Haha… I loved that part too!! Thanks anyway for the chappie! Here's the update! XD

0x-Coming-for-You-0x  
Aww… thanks!! Well here's the update! Hope you'll enjoy it!

bassel  
Aww… you're so sweet! Here's the update, hope you'll enjoy this chapter because it's long dear!! XD

remedyofpain  
Ash-chan!! OMG!! Exceptions for grounded?? LOL!! You're so lucky!! LOL! Yeah, well FFN is addiction huh? Aww… yeah I know it was really long since my last update and I'm really sorry to you!! Yeah, she's quite becoming one but you can see how sweet she is in this chapter because she's just such an angel! Haha… yeah that awesome review was your longest one dear!! Hearts for French Fries! LOL, your randomness is addictive! Haha, it's not corny!! Haha… I am actually a retard and a pretty big one! LOL! Sure, if you want to eat carrots all day long, Bunnies should rule nation. LOL! I'm running after this update dear, yeah teachers are aliens from Mars!! LOL!! Love ya too much Ash-Chan! XD

Forbiddenfiction  
LOL!! I do it again!! Yay!! LOL! Aww… mine is starting at 4th June… How suckish!! Yeah, I know not even a word! Well yeah, it's hurtful to say keeping them alive. God Zashley wants to give me tears! LOL, maybe that was too dramatic but still… LOL… It's all because our devotion to them! LOL! Love ya!

MelleG  
Aww… you are too sweet! Seriously and yeah, what's not to like about your songfic? It was really C U T E, what's that spell? You know that already! LOL! Yeah, thanks and I would love to see your face if I could! LOL, update your story too with Stessa, and then I'll describe my face when I saw your story updated! LOL

AshelyZac4life  
Aww… wait no longer, here's the update!! Hope you'll like this chapter!! XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Suspicions & Plans**

she's _done_ dropping hints.  
**try** & _figure_ it out yourself,  
pretty boy.

**Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans  
Mount Pikes Peak, 07:03 am**

she's _done_

Sharpay woke up and stretched her arms, not aware of the person that was still sleeping at the bed she was on. She didn't know why she was up this early but, she did wake up early. She inhaled the smell of the room, coldness still covering every single part of the air. She couldn't wait until she could get back home tomorrow. She was done with all the coldness for nearly 4 days and she was done with all the fighting with Troy.

Speaking of Troy… She turned to her left, to find a really great looking guy beside her, still asleep. Suddenly, she let out a scream, making the guy beside her woke up and covered his ears. He quickly put his hands on her mouth to shut her up.

"Now Sharpay… Calm down and tell me what's wrong instead of making me deaf!" he let go of her mouth

"What am I doing here with you? In your bed!? God if Ryan finds out…" thoughts of severe consequences played in her mind, before she could finally fainted thinking about all that; she was cut off by the calming guy beside her

"Sharpay! Nothing happened!" he calmed her down

She peeked under the covers, all she could find was their legs still tangling and she in a fully clothed condition. There was absolutely nothing to be worry about, right? Troy's mind clicked about the kiss between them last night

"What did happen? I can't remember… My head hurts" she rubbed her temples, not really recalling what happened last night

"You were just taking care of me… Your head hurts probably because of reading those history books for me" he pointed to the think books on the mahogany table beside the bed

She nodded, not really recalling more than that. "Seriously nothing beside that, right? I mean if Ryan found out I'm here with you all night and I didn't…" she was yet, cut off again before thinking about the worst things

"Nothing happened! I feel asleep with those history books. Seriously it was freaking boring!" he exclaimed, getting off from bed

He recalled last night… Nothing special came back to his mind. He put his fingers on his lips. The kiss last night was just a dream of him, Sharpay would never ever in a million years letting him kiss her. She was freaked enough waking up on the same bed as him. He licked his lips, almost swearing that he could actually feel the taste of her lips on her. He was not sure. It was a dream and he sure swore it was a dream, then how come he could have the feeling of her lips on his now? It didn't make sense when you live with a fairy

She slowly walked to him, her delicate feet making touch with the soft, scruffy, khaki carpet. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers on her messy, yet silky blonde hair, stroking her softly with his comforting grip. They just stood there in silence, watching the view of a few people, skiing at this time already. She shivered at the cold feeling of the room that made him wrapped his strong arms around her

"TROY!" their moment was broken again, this time it was because the constant knocking and a few high-pitched girls' voice uttering his name

"Are they that desperate for you?" asked Sharpay, approaching the door with him, ready for opening the white door while putting her sandals on

"Sharpay!?" the door revealed a brunette, a black haired girl, an afro, a dirty blonde girl, and two black haired guy and a blonde that looked just like the fairy he had slept with

"Hey Gabby" she returned the hug when Gabby suddenly attacked her with one, massive hug, "Hey Kels, Jason, Zeke, Chad, Tay… Ryan" she greeted the group

"Oh my god… You're here the whole time? We've been looking for you since last night. We thought you'll be fine and this morning we noticed that we hadn't ask Troy where you were yet so then we come here but you seem to be… with him!" she sounded surprised herself at the end of her own explanation

"Yeah we're-"

Before Troy could even continue, he felt a pain on his jaw and he was already on the floor. Everyone rushed to him, Ryan Evans had just punched him with no reason at all. Well maybe because he though he had slept with his precious sister, but he had not heard the explanation yet… Seeing a guy in a wife beater and Bermuda shorts with his sister who was only in a plain pink shirt and really short shorts just gave him images… _Bad images_…

"Ryan!? What were you trying to do!?" she came to his brother

"No Sharpay I'm oka---" Troy put a hand on her shoulder

"No, you're not okay!" she snapped at him, in panic mode once again just like earlier but much anger this time, "Ryan, why did you do that!?" she demanded an answer from his older brother

All she got as an answer was a pretty harsh slap across her cheek and him leaving the room and the group, sick of everything. Despite what he had done to her best friend, Gabby ran for Ryan

"Sorry Shar… I'm going to talk to him" she ran out as she called for Ryan

She bit her lip as the pain in her cheek sting more and more. It wasn't those kinds of slaps that made you fall onto the floor, it was just a plain, harsh slap that was actually harmless, despite the fact that it wasn't THAT hurt; the pain was more than she could handle. Staring at the red mark on her cheek and on Troy's jaw, Taylor excused herself

"I'm going to go get some ice for that," she informed the group

Neither of them said anything. Zeke, Jason, and Chad were just staring at the silent Sharpay and Troy who was staring at Sharpay on the sofa.

"Sharpay… are you okay?"

Sharpay forced to flash a smile, just as quick as a blink with a reassuring; "I'm fine" uttered from her mouth. She knew she wasn't fine. Her brother who she happened to love so much, just slapped her and they had not been talking for a month. She put her hand on her right cheek, still feeling the pain her brother just deliberately and literally expressed to her. She knew it was all her fault, however Ryan had to at least gave her a chance to explain that she was just taking care of a sick Troy

"Troy! Are you okay?" another blonde-haired girl was heard from in front of the door. The basketball guys just let out a soft groan as the head cheerleader sat on his lap and began asking questions about what had happened and not even taking a glance on the hurt girl beside him

Sharpay would probably be fuming inside at this point, but she wasn't showing any single hint of jealousy. In spite of her brother, she couldn't care less about Laura and Troy now. Maybe her brother could actually have such an effect on her, maybe he could make her actually stop loving him. As emotions run inside her, she rubbed her cheek, can almost feeling the emotions Ryan gave in that pain, painful slap

He loved his sister

dropping hints

She sat in silence as the girls beside her were talking about random stuffs. Taylor was still reading her book, not caring the beautiful scenery that was shown from the bus window beside her while Kelsi and Gabby who were sitting between Taylor and Sharpay were talking about girls' favorite subjects. Boys. Meanwhile, she kept her eyes on certain things. She was staring at Laura and Troy who was obviously, well maybe just Laura flirting with Troy.

"So… what did actually you did with lunk-head basketball man at his room?" finally, their enquiring activity caught Sharpay into it

"I… We! Didn't do anything" she cleared the information to them

Ryan had gotten back to Albuquerque yesterday. He was so mad to her that he left earlier, packing his bag right after he slapped her

"Seriously? It seems like you were doing something," said Kelsi joining in

"Why would you think that?" Sharpay made it sounded like it was something impossible for something to happen

"Well, you were just wearing a very appealing clothes and he was… well in his wife beater" stated Taylor, for the first time joining the conversation

"I'm seriously not doing anything, he was sick and I was just taking care of him… that's all" the girls gave her an unbelieving look, "Oh ya, he snores" Sharpay let out a chuckle

Gabby let out a gasp, "You slept with him!? Like together in the same bed"

"Shh!" Sharpay pulled Gabby down to her seat again. Trying to make her shut up as the whole attention in the bus were on them, "Sorry!" uttered the brunette

"Well… Sharpay! Did you?" asked Taylor, not believing such a goodie girl like her would do… things like that

"Um… sort of…" said Sharpay making her voice really low, but still audible for the girls' ear to caught it

"What!? Oh my god! Sharpay!" exclaimed Kelsi

"We didn't do anything seriously! I read him a few history books and… we fell asleep," explained Sharpay, not remembering more to the night else than that

"Aww… you care for the self-centered jock!" Gabby started clapping in bliss

"I wouldn't do that if he wasn't sick!" she defended herself. Seriously, she would not dare to sleep in the same bed; Ryan would literally kill her if he found out

"Sure…" said the three girls at the same time in a sing-song voice still didn't want to believe her. Rumor had it that Sharpay and Troy was pretty close, even she did stated him as a 'self-centered jock'

"Hey… what about you girls… Why am _I_ the only suspect here?" she made an emphasis at the word I, not wanting to be the topic of the conversation, especially with Troy… that just made her thought more about Ryan suspecting them together, "Let's see… First, Kelsi… Jason is totally crushing on you. Second, Taylor… Chad is giving you that skiing lessons for a reason! And last but not least, you… seemed like knew my brother before which led to… things" she took back her finger away from pointing to Gabby after she finished informing those girls of what she thought

"Well… I'm not crushing in Jason" Kelsi could really made everyone believed her with those words if she hadn't turned crimson red

"Then why are you blushing?" Sharpay smirked, knowing that she was very and _obviously_ correct

"Yeah you're turning into a tomato Kels… And I'm not with Afro boy over there" Taylor pointed her thumb to the sight of Chad and his basketball sitting a few rows in front of them. However, the girls still could see the tiniest smile Taylor gave to the sight of the afro, "Even his skiing skills were _decent_ like his basketball abilities" she quickly covered her deep flushed face with her book

"Sure and his decent charming skills and afro hair seem to get you hooked" Gabby pushed her book down then told her right in front of her face before continuing, "I just met your brother right after I met you…" she turned on Sharpay

"Really? You both seem to know each other before… or are there something else I should know…" Sharpay started to form a playful smirk on her face

"Absolutely nothing else you should know… It's off limits," said Gabby, making her more curious about her relationship with her brother

"You know… You all should triple date. Kelsi and Jason, Taylor and Chad and you with Ryan!" she suggested

"And you're not coming?" Taylor pointed out

"No I'm not coming. I'm not dating anyone right now" she spoke the truth

"So do us. We're not dating anyone," Kelsi said proudly with a smile

"Yeah you're not… Nevertheless, you have those really cute guys waiting to go out with you right in front of you!" she exclaimed, making the girls giggled and smiled

"Yeah and like you don't have that oh-so-perfect Mr. self-centered jock falling head over heels for you" Gabby teased back

Was it that obvious? That Sharpay and Troy were that close? They weren't dating or anything. Everyone just seemed to take that as the truth even Troy was dating Laura for that moment and it was decent since they were still together until now because it had already been a month. Everyone knew that Troy was a player so; it's possible for people thinking that Sharpay was the mistress. Nevertheless, some people that knew Sharpay would think that as a highly impossible fact since Sharpay was too angelic for a person to be the player's mistress

* * *

A few days passed. It was a normal thing for Sharpay that Ryan was still not talking to her. He was really; really mad to her since it was their longest fight. Sharpay had told about what really happened between Troy and her at that room. It was everything decent. She was just taking care of him, read some extremely boring books then fell asleep on the same bed. Well, maybe Ryan still wouldn't accept her apologies in spite of the fact they were at the same bed 

She walked into the school in the usual calm self. The life she had behind that smile was everything but perfect. He glanced at Ryan who was talking to Gabby and he really seemed to know how to entertain that talkative girl. She shot Kelsi a look when she saw her together with Jason at her locker. She smiled as she walked further and found afro boy got his head slapped by Taylor.

"Eherm" she cleared her throat, not feeling comfortable with the image of the golden couple of the school making out in front of her locker, "Troy, Laura, I'm going to be late to class by the time you finish this" she tried as hard as possible not to sound rude

_Her try for not sounding rude didn't work_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Laura slightly poked her shoulder, making her forced to step back a few paces

"Nothing… I'm just going to get my books and leave then you can continue" she started to put the combination of her locker

"Fine. Be quick bitch" she let that last word in a small voice, but it was still audible for Troy and Sharpay

"There. I'm done… You can get back to… that thing you were doing" she sounded uncomfortable when she said thing

She clutched her books tightly as she took a glance back to Troy and Laura who was still kissing. Too bad there were no teachers around the hallway or they probably would have face with Mrs. Darbus' speech about public display affection. Her pink pumps making connects with the white pale floor faster as she sped up in order to her wants leave her locker quicker.

"Jealous?" Taylor smirked, crossing her arms

"I am… not" she gulped before proceeding onto her words "…jealous" the girls and the guys gave her a look, "I'm just hoping someone would tell them not to give me any PDA"

"I'm leaving" Ryan informed everyone in the group. Sharpay took a deep breath as her brother walked away. _When is he going to forgive her for doing absolutely nothing wrong? _Except for the almost kiss at the park

"Well… no one would dare to budge them" said the 'afro-boy'

"Face it, even you were intimidated by that dangerously mean Laura" Jason stated of what had happened a few minutes earlier

"Yes. Maybe I was intimidated" she finally admitted, "So… why are you all gathering together?"

"Well it seemed that we had asked these gorgeous women out" Chad said with a huge smile plastered across his face as he put his arms around Taylor that rolled her eyes at his actions, Sharpay chuckled

"Yeah and I was stupid enough to say yes" Taylor said sarcastically, even everyone could tell she was screaming in bliss inside

"We're going to triple date on Sunday… Wanna come?" asked Kelsi

"No I have a…" before she could continue, she didn't believe Kelsi's words that stung in her ears, "Triple?" she reassured

"Yes, triple… Just like you said it would be! You're like physic Shar!" exclaimed Gabby in her elated mood

"We and Ryan planned to ask them together at the same time" said Jason with a smile, proudly

"Ryan too?" everyone squeezed their eyebrows on her, actually expecting her to be happy and bubbly too like she always did. Ryan was mad at Sharpay for being close with Troy and now he was asking Gabby out? "You all are so lucky" she smiled, she couldn't help but be happier for both Ryan and Gabby

"I know!" exclaimed Gabby once again

"You know… We're going to the movies after basketball practice at Troy's house, so you could ask Troy to come… As friends of course" offered Chad

"No… I can't possibly do that" thinking of what Ryan would think, she declined the tempting offer, "I couldn't ask him to go because we're not going to interrupt you love birds" she smiled, thinking that she had made such a lovely excuse, "Well enjoy your time now… I'm not going to bother you all… Toodles" she blew a kiss on the happy couples, how she wished she could have someone to love

**try** & _figure_ it out yourself

Once Troy made a shot, everyone clapped once again as it successfully got into the basket. It was Saturday morning and everyone couldn't wait for their date. They were still at Troy's house, waiting the guys to finish playing until they could actually go to the mall for their dates. Sharpay however, had something else in mind after they finished. She had agreed to tag along with the girls because their irresistible pleadings.

She checked on her watch to see what time it was. She didn't actually have an obligation to go, but she really felt like she needed to. She knew it was so much better than interrupting her friends' date

"Gabby, Tay, Kels… Guys, I have to go now. I'm really sorry but have fun" she took her purse and stood up straight

"Where are you going?" Chad stopped the game, asking in curiosity

"Church… It's Sunday" she answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Wait… You can't leave!" Sharpay gave a weird look for Taylor's sudden action

"And why can't I go to a decent church?" she asked

"I mean… uh…" it was a good thing for Taylor being smart because she was able to come up with things quickly, "Can you just come with us to the mall?" she proceeded

"I told you before; I'm not going to interrupt you all. Beside, Ryan would kill me if I missed church" she shrugged her shoulder, indicating them that there's nothing she could do about it

"Yeah… But you're not exactly interrupting if Troy come too!" said Jason not noticing he had almost spit out their plan

"I never said I would come!" Troy got in the conversation

"No… I can't and I couldn't change a thing about the fact that I can't" she glanced on her watch again

"Then… We'll postpone the time. We'll wait until you get back from church… so it'll be a quadruple date!" Gabby made an excuse, still trying to make her come with them

"First, if I said I can't, that means I can't. Second, if you really want a quadruple date, you can ask Troy and Laura. Third, what is wrong with you people wanting me to come with Troy? And last, I'm going to do a care giving for children at a hospital and for elderly at a nursing home" she stated her points

"Care giving as in… caring for people?" asked Chad

"Care giving as in taking care of them… There's nothing as too many nurse in the world" she said as she rummaged her white chain bag for her keys, "Beside… I promised Auntie Kate" she said with a smile, "Bye" she developed the girls in a hug one by one

As she waved to the guys, Chad opened his arms

"What about the guys? No hug?" asked Chad raising his eyebrows

"Uh… no… You're all sweaty" she stated their condition then caught into Troy's caught of a deep, warm hug. At first she was shocked; however, she melted in his hug after a few moments anyway. The girls nudged each other as the guys gave them an _I-know-you-like-each-other_ look

"Okay… I have to go now… Troy?" she turned into a deep crimson in his mild touch

"Sorry" he hesitantly let go of her, looking really embarrassed as he scratched his head, having hints of red on his cheeks

"Bye" she gave a quick wave then turned her back to them, her white pumps making contact with the wooden floor, stinging the sound of her clicking pumps in their ears as she left to go into the house for her car

"Sharpay! You're leaving early?" Mrs. Bolton suddenly appeared from kitchen, to outside, with the smell of tempting cookies on her hand

"I have to go to church then I have a care giving to do at Albuquerque hospital and a nursing home" she explained to the beautiful red haired woman, hoping she would get the point that she would stay longer, but she couldn't

"Oh aren't you a really nice girl… You know Troy's grandma is at a nursery home too. What's the name of the nursery home?" Sharpay could see the twinkle in her eyes, hoping that it would be the same nursery house she was talking about

"Grace Nursing House" she spoken the name of the nursery home

"Oh… aren't that just a really coincidence. Come inside and let's take some cookies for that elderly" said Mrs. Bolton bringing her into the house

"Melissa! Uhm… Sharpay, right?" Coach Bolton suddenly appeared behind his wife from the door too, bumping to his wife and almost making those cookies she just freshly baked fell

Sharpay just nodded as Coach Bolton gave his wife a peck, "Jack, take these to the kids there. Sharpay's going to meet your mother at her nursing house" she handed the man the plate full of cookies

"Aren't this going to fat my all star players?" Mrs. Bolton gave him a look, "Just kidding honey" he gave another peck, "What are you doing leaving so early anyway Sharpay?" the man raised his eyebrows

"I'm going to church then…" she stopped to glance at her watch "Well I can't explain more. Mrs. Bolton knows all about it. I'm really late and I have to go now. Thanks for the cookie offer anyway Mrs. Bolton… They smell amazing" Sharpay said with a smile, opening the door and began to leave

"You're welcome Sharpay" both Coach and Mrs. Bolton shouted as she left

pretty boy

"Guess your mom and dad had found you a future girlfriend, Troy" Jason patted him on his back

"Yeah right. They were not the types that love girls easily. They weren't even happy when I dated Gabby, or when I dated sorts of random girls in the school" said Troy, admitting that he had done wrong things

"Yeah… But Sharpay is like different dude… I mean look at her… she care for… _elderly_ and… _She went to church on Sundays_!" Chad exclaimed while scrunching his nose, as if it was a disgusting and an impossible thing

"Well some people are more decent then us" Troy began dribbling the orange ball again, making it bounce once again

"Kids… who wants cookies?" Mrs. Bolton offered, with Coach Bolton following from behind her

"Next time… Pick Saturdays for a date!" Gabby exclaimed, knowing their plan was not working now

They had planned to make Troy and Sharpay went to their date together, despite that Troy was already with Laura. They would make such a better couple than Laura with Troy anyway. Laura was a senior she needed someone… her age maybe or someone as annoying as she was. As much as a player Troy was, he deserved so much better than Laura, like Sharpay. He hadn't been like that self-centered jock anymore since she appeared in his life out of nowhere.

He seemed to be gladder now. Things seriously changed since she came. Even the girls now were going out with the guys of their dreams. Well, they wanted to hooked Sharpay and Troy out but fate seemed didn't want that to happen

"You know Troy… Sharpay is visiting Grace Nursing Home" said Mrs. Bolton before taking a bite on the cookie in her right hand grip

Troy spitted his cookie out, making the girls moved as far as they can from his disgusting action, "That nursing home?" he checked if he had heard that right

"Oh… So that's what you mean by seeing my mother" said Coach Bolton

"Let's just hope that wasn't true" mumbled Troy

"Troy… she's a very lovely girl" his mother commented

"And you're a pretty boy, Troy…" said Gabby not really making a point

"Which made you both perfect for each other" finished Kelsi

"Yeah… She's so much better than that head cheerleader girl… Who was she again… Linda something"

"It's Laura, Coach" said Chad correcting him, taking his eighth cookie

"Oh ya… Laura… Isn't she a senior?" Coach Bolton took another bite

"Yes" they all chorused together

"Oh" was the only they his parents could uttered, amazed maybe by the popularity their son had, even a senior would date him

"Well… Don't let this one off the hook, Troy" His dad got up, patted his shoulder then made his way back to the house

"What your father meant was…" his mother took the empty plate up from the table; he knew exactly what his father meant "She's perfect for you… and invite her to dinner with us sometime" his mother gave a wide smile spread across her face before leaving

His friends let out sentences of agreement after her mom left them all once again. She was perfect for him. She was already perfect, she was perfect for anyone but she just instantly matched with him. Even his parents loved her just by meeting her once. Troy had of course told his parents about Sharpay that took care of him at the trip but they didn't seem to be impressed by the girl until they met her for the first time just now.

& my** favorite** is when he comes up behind me  
& wraps his arms around me  
at first I'm shocked  
but then I end up **melting** in his arms

_Sharpay Evans_

melting in

_Troy Bolton_'s arms

* * *

Omg… That was long. Haha, I'm in **Holiday **so yeah… I get to write more these days. Well mainly I said it was long because of the review replies. I couldn't help writing long because your reviews are all amazing! I just absolutely loved it because you guys are just too nice! I hoped you guys love this chapter and you can check my profile for any of my updated stories

Keep the Zashleytastic and the Troypaylicious alive people, just by reviewing this little girl that had worked so hard on the chapter that stayed up until 4:31 here! Leave me a decent review please then I'm going to give you a reply and a brand new chapter about how Sharpay met his grandmother and there's a juicy secret between Sharpay and his grandmother!! XD! Find out next chappie!!

Oh ya, you can guess about the kiss… LOL! Was he really dreaming about it? LOL…!! Just guess and I'll open the mystery some time at the story! LOL! And I'll open the mystery of Ryan and Gabriella later too but that's a long way to go!! XD

xoox Yeshi


	12. Lucid

**F O R B I D D E N L O V E**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chap 10 Review Replies**

xamyxjx  
LOL!! Dear, I love you too!! Here's another update and I'm so glad you love the last chapter!! Not much in this one maybe… XD! Enjoy!

nicole-tropay-zashley-fan  
PDA stands for Public Display Affection and usually, you tends to get annoyed by it! And eventually Laura and Troy were doing it! LOL, don't worry I didn't know what it was too before. Well, my English course paid off well… LOL!

misssai789  
LOL… Here's update! I'm glad you hooked actually. Well, I'm not telling you that. I'm saving that for the last chapter so it's still a long way I guess and Ryan will have his recognition back and finally be good again! YAY!! Lol!

AshelyZac4life  
Yeah… me neither. I never planned that slap seriously; suddenly my fingers made me type it!! Eek, LOL! Here's update!!

Katie Loves Zashley  
LOL… Then I love you in good mood, or random, or angry or any kind of mood! You're just sweet seriously! Here's the update!! Love ya! XD

chris tea xx  
Shessh… Me too!! I love her, but not V which is weird… LOL! I know you're not done, just admit it! LOL!! He jingled you back eventually! LOL, right? Course the girlie here is right!! LOL, here's the update Blondie! XD! Hope you'll love this one as much as you love Brandon!

Jenny1991  
Yeah… That's because he wanted to prove or impress her that he could actually stay with Laura… y'know? Just to help her finish her mission easier. He couldn't just protect her in front of Laura, she would go… crazy! LOL! Yeah! It's not easy for him to stick with just a girl! LOL! Yeah, he's a really hot player! LOL! Love ya!

No name (anon)  
LOL… No, they didn't kiss… Nor sleep with each other that are like way more forbidden!! LOL, may I know who you are? And you're welcome with the update! Here's another one!! XD

bassel54  
LOL… of course you are still alive right now, right? I you're not, you won't be reading this update!! LOL, love ya dear! XD

marri  
Haha... I hate cliffies myself! LOL, yet, I'm putting one again in this update! Thanks marri!! XD! Lol, sure I'm preparing to write my speech. Pssh, like I would get it!! LOL, I appreciate you love this story though! Thanks!! XD

Forbiddenfiction  
Haha… yeah I'm leaving another mystery this chapter and I think a new mystery coming again next chapter. I have this crazy obsession on making mysteries so that people curious about it! Well I guess you have to wait until last chapter since I'm going to open all the secrets on the last chapter. So, it's still a long way to go!! XD

stessa  
Sigh… I love me too… I mean I love you! Kidding! LOL, here's the update and that mean you have to update too! Even I love your new story! The sequel!! Eek, more stories craving here!! LOL, yeah Troypay are meant for each other! XD

MelleG  
LOL… Sorry to keep you waiting. I finished but then my evilness was in the way, I wanted to wait first until after HSM Concert here then I posted it! LOL, yeah I think you're sweet since you favoritism my crappy story… LOL, yeah I love you too!! Sorry for the evilness… LOL, but update is finally here now!

x Estebanita x  
Yes, she sucks. I want to pound her! LOL, wish I could. But if I met Rachel McAdams I would end up hugging her more than pounding! LOL! Yeah, I use much LOL, it's an addiction!! I'm weird. Right? A kiss… I have to think about it! But when they did kiss, I will absolutely give you that kiss! Haha, I'm not promising since I can't fight this evil thing inside me!! Haha! You're not evil; I think mine is contagious to you! LOL, Eek, I'm harmful!! LOL!

remedyofpain  
Haha… yeah I love getting reviews. And you're counts too!! Haha! I'm not going to make her bawl! It'll be like too emotional… Haha!! Yeah why didn't I make her ran away?? LOL, I guess it's better not to look back! Haha! Sure that review is not dead; I have it at my reviews page! Haha, you can stare in admiration if you want… Even it'll look really stupid if you do, so don't do as I told! Haha, I know. FF is addiction and cravings! LOL, I just had French Fries today!! Lol, for dinner while enjoying the beautiful view of HSM Concert in my TV screen! LOL, yeah you're weird. It's VEGETABLES!? You can't possibly love it! LOL, maybe you could but it's off my book honey! LOL, yeah sure I'm your tarty here!! LOL, I love you!! XD

stormburst  
LOL! Yeah I have a lot of things I haven't tell you all about. I'm saving the delicious things for the last chapter. To tell everything about Ryan and Gabby then an epilogue for Troy and Sharpay… Oops, I almost slip right there! LOL… I'm not saying more, I kept my mouth zip! Yeah she is perfect for Troy, Laura is so EUGH! I was at Bandung, this city full of Factory Outlet!! I bought too much clothes! Yeah, mine is coming sooner than I thought! Eek, this will make me hate 4th June forever! LOL! My friend Hui Xian and Irah who're at FF too called me Drama Queen and Sharpay… so I get the idea people calling me dramatic… LOL!! I love you sweets!! XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**  
**L U C I D**

everywhere I **go** I _find_ you why? maybe this could be _fate_'s way of bringing **us** _together_

**Sharpay Evans**

**Grace Nursing Home, 12:12 pm**

everywhere I **go**

Her heels clicked harshly against the ceramic floor, almost like she was trying to break the floor as she rushed into the impatient nurse in front of her sight. In spite of the fact she wanted to help by no force, tardiness was still not in her book. She could see Doctor Agatha tapping her foot on the floor, even the sound of the nurse's shoes didn't seem to be more intimidating as a clicking stiletto would, the expression in her face was pretty much petrifying her

"I swore I would've come here earlier, but I was late to church and then I can't help it because there's this sweet boy at the hospital, he was diagnosed for…" Sharpay tried to explain, out of breath, taking the piece of white clothing from Doctor Agatha's hand. Her face seemed to softened as she heard the blonde's clear explanation

"Well then it's fine. Elderly are not the only ones that obviously need help" she began walking, to show her around, "I'm really glad you decided to help. Your Aunt had told me so much about you… When she was your age, she used to volunteer at this nursing house, hospitals and lots of other places" she smiled, reminiscing about her aunt, "She's an angel" she smiled

"I know" Sharpay gave a smirked, knowing literally her aunt was an angel

"I'm sure you are too" Sharpay kept her smirk, hearing this, it was like Doctor Agatha knew the truth, "Your aunt was the youngest volunteer here, she was here almost everyday. She just brought smiles to everyone. She frequently came here to see some of her old patient a few times" the doctor informed her

Doctor Agatha looked like a woman in late 40, and she had some kind of British accent too; her brunette hair was a straight long with hints of red, and she couldn't look more stunning for a woman at her age. She probably spent almost every minute of her life in this nursing home because from her sparkling blue eyes, Sharpay could see the passion of care giving shining through just from the way she flattered about her aunt. Maybe some human could be just like an angel.

"We have enough caregivers actually today…" she put on her glasses, flipping the pages of her clipboard, searching for a name, "I can give you your Aunt's old patient…" she lowered her glasses, almost like searching permission in her eyes if it was okay,

"Um… do you know about someone named Bolton?" Sharpay titled her head to one side, hoping that she could actually meet Troy's grandmother

"She's a _bit_ cranky to teenagers" she smiled, giving her a clipboard about the woman's information. Sharpay could see that it was more than a _bit_.

"Eliza Rose Bolton" she read the name on top of the page out loud, she continued, "Cranky? Are you sure?" she raised both of her eyebrows to the doctor, handing back the clipboard

"She had been here for a long time. Melissa and Jack always came here, and sometimes Troy too" she smiled, taking the clipboard back

"Troy?" she enquire the Doctor once again

"Troy is probably the only teen she loves… He's her…"

"Grandson… I know" Sharpay finished her sentence for her

"You know the Boltons?" this time, it was the doctor's time to raise her eyebrows on her

"Yeah… Actually Mrs. Bolton just asked me to bring her cookies here but then I was late for church and I couldn't take it, she said that…" Sharpay began trying to explain all over again

"Sharpay…" the doctor held her palms in front of her, indicating that she could stop now, "I get it. You know the Boltons and she was your aunt's old patient. You're going to accompany her all day, after you hand out the deserts for the elders" Dr. Agatha gave her the clipboard that was on her hand a few minutes ago.

She turned her happy, bubbly face into a little much shocker expression. She just had to ask about the Boltons. But then again, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton would feel really grateful if they knew. She wasn't going to turn the job down and most definitely she couldn't because Dr. Agatha had said so. She knew it wasn't going to be easy as the doctor said that she despise teenagers

I _find_ you

"Why am I here again?" he asked to his friends who was walking hand in hand together in front of them

"Because you didn't help us prevent Sharpay from leaving…" she trailed "and now we're torturing you, Troy!" Gabby turned her head back to his sight and stuck out her tongue which made Troy rolled his eyes at her childish act

He didn't want to follow them all day like this. Seeing them each and every second with their lovey-dovey love talk, it gave him shivers. It was weird, because they were all his best friends and now out of nowhere they were suddenly dating. That was the first reason; the second one was due to Ryan. He was there, walking hand in hand with Gabby, acting like he had forgotten everything about the incident with him and his own sister

He slapped his own sister! What the heck was that? He didn't even listen to his sister explanation because he didn't give her the time to even utter a word about it. All he did was just slapped her. He was the one left alone, walking behind them. They all seemed to be really happy with their dates, just talking with each other, strolling and consuming their time.

It was all different with his and Laura's relationship. It was all just full of making out and lots of other kinds of public display affection. Sure, he was a guy and he _may_ enjoy that, but he wanted a normal relationship too. The relationship where all he could think about is that one special person and he couldn't stand to be away from the one for more then one second, where he missed her even though she's standing right next to him. And fell asleep thinking about her, and dream about her every night

Laura never even crossed his mind for a single second, in fact he dreamt about Sharpay when they were at the trip and lately every single night. He wanted badly to break up with that Barbie imitation, and just went for Sharpay. But he couldn't, somehow he couldn't just come up to Sharpay and asked her out, she was different and she wasn't like any other girl. He had to prove to Sharpay that he could actually help her finish her mission and he could stay with Laura, even he didn't like her

The guys sat together at the table, eating their food. Troy's mind now clicked something.

"Why did make you guys finally asked the girls out?" he enquired, thinking it was the perfect time when the girls were at the music store

"Sharpay" Chad and Jason chorused together with their mouths full

"She pushed you guys?" he reassured, all he needed was nods from both of them before continuing, "Shessh, you're chickens" he commented on their actions due to Sharpay's push

"Oh like we don't know Sharpay pushed you to ask that _Barbie Doll_ out, Troy" Ryan snapped, the hatred in his eyes were visible for everyone

"She didn't push… she _convinced_" he made an emphasis, trying to show them the difference between the two words

His mind clicked. Sharpay was a really great matchmaker, it was like she had the power to push people to ask out the people that she thought was right for them. Chad and Jason was perfect, they found the ones they really like. But Sharpay made a huge mistake between him and Laura

"Guys! I bought this really awesome CD!" suddenly Gabby came up to them all jumpy with Taylor and Kelsi following her, that girl was sure hyper, then she started to babble about the songs inside that CD. Whatever did come out from Gabriella lips didn't caught Troy for a single second, he was too busy thinking about that certain blonde.

why?

"Grandma Bolton… _why_ don't you want to take your medicine?" asked Sharpay for the millionth time

"I'm not eating any medicine now or never" the old lady fought her

"What can I do just to make you take it?" she asked with hints of pleads

"Nothing" the old lady answered her simply

"Grandma Bolton… don't you think Troy would really want you to take your medicine? I mean it would be such a shame for him to have you sick if you don't take this medicine as your prescription" she smiled, trying to melt her heart

"Oh… Oh, how did you know my grandson?" her face turned shock, but Sharpay could see the hint of happiness as she heard her grandson's name

"We went to the same school… and… well a lot had been going on with me and him. So please Grandma Bolton?" Sharpay pleads once again, trying to make the old lady listen to her

"Only if you promise to tell everything about you and Troy" Sharpay swore she could see the elder smirked, that old woman sure had something going on in that old mind. Well, Sharpay didn't know if she would like it but she was going to make the woman take her medicine

"I promise, I'll even bring him here after school tomorrow. I can push him" she smiled, assuring the lady

"Aren't you a sweetheart…" she took the medicine from Sharpay's soft hands, "You know… You reminded me of someone…" Sharpay handed her the glass of water to help her drink her medicine

"She's my aunt. Kate" Sharpay said, taking back the glass she had handed her

"Oh…" then silence occurred them for a while, but it wasn't long until something caught Grandma Bolton's curiosity, "So… are you Troy's little girlfriend, dear?" the enquire Grandma B had asked made her jaw fell, she couldn't believe this old lady. It said that she despised teens but she was already curious about her relationship with her grandson

"Grandma Bolton!" she exclaimed

"Dear, you said I can know about you and Troy" she smiled, making Sharpay understood about what the smirk she gave earlier

"No… we're just friends. I don't even know him that long!" Sharpay exclaimed, making it sound impossible for her and Troy to be together

"Sharpay dear… Don't tell me you're his fairy…" Grandma Bolton's voice filled with glum

Sharpay's eyes gotten wider as her eyes met the elder lady's blue eyes; the one that was really similar as Troy's, she swore for a second she felt like she was lost in Troy's eyes, _Damn, Boltons had amazing eyes_. She just knew the lady for a few minutes and now she knew about what she really was. No one knew why, even Troy didn't believe in fairies the first time they met. It couldn't be possible for Troy telling Grandma Bolton he had a fairy right? He couldn't possibly do that

"What make you thinks that?"

maybe this could be

"Sharpay!"

She stopped as she heard her name called; she knew that voice by the heart. She turned around with a smile to Gabriella, watching her still all jumpy since Ryan had asked her out last week. As soon as Gabby got the girl's attention, the gang came up from her back

"Hey… We're going shopping for the costume party on Saturday… You're coming with us to the mall?" she could see Gabriella's eyes sparkled, absolutely hoping the blonde would say yes

"No… I'm not" she shook her head

"You're not coming with us?" Kelsi blinked, "It's going to be the mist fun party at the school and you're not even going to go shopping for it" said Kelsi not believing her answer

"It's not going to be the greatest party just because Laura has a chicken pox… Taylor" she knew Taylor had been jumping around school just due to Laura's chicken pox, everyone gave her a knowing look

"What? Maybe she came back to school ugly" she stated in defense

"Yeah right, then Troy broke up with her and get the cheerleader attacking him with pom-poms" Sharpay smirked, "And I don't have a date" Troy could feel Jason nudging him "… Plus, Ryan…" she eyed her twin who was obviously still ignoring her, "he wouldn't allow me to have one… right, Ryan?" she knew she was right, of course Ryan would not let his sister had a decent date for a night

"Ryan!" Gabriella cried, not believing how cruel he was, "Just let her go, it's just a night" she announced, shaking his arms for agreement

"Don't worry… I'm seriously not going. I don't have a costume, a date… and I'm helping at Grace Nursing House until nine" she referred to a certain old lady, "I-"

"You're saying you rather go to a Nursing House, with hanging out with old people than being to your high school party?" Chad cut her, scratching his afro hair that seemed to grow bigger each day, still not getting the point

"Chad, it's helping, not hanging out! Yes… Now I have to go, Cindy is waiting for me to finish her book at the hospital" she glanced to her rhinestones watch, "And then to the Nursing House" she smiled, remembering about Grandma Bolton, "Bye" her pumps clicked against the pavement as she ran towards her car

"I don't get her" Chad shook his head, watching the blonde to leave

--

"Your welcome and enjoy your desert, Mr. Romano, I'll be back for dinner" she closed the door, the image of the smiling old man was invisible now. She took the last cup of the tempting chocolate pudding and stroll to the room she knew too close

She knocked on the door, asking for permission to the old lady before she could come in, "No need to knock dear, come in" that was all she needed to invite herself in there, she knew that Grandma Bolton must have known that she was going to be there

"Hey Shar" that was obviously not the voice she expected to be greeted with, she suspected it should be more hoarse, old, and more like a lady

"Hi Troy" she replied simply, not even showing hints of shock as she gave his parents a warming smile too

"You seem to know each other" Grandma Bolton smirked, she knew that look, she was challenging her to play a little game

"Unfortunately" she let out a chuckle as the smile on her face grew wider, meeting Troy's eyes. She shook her head, she closed the door behind her then handed the lady the pudding

"What? I don't get those?" Troy raised one of his eyebrows on her

"Sure…" she trailed her voice, "You'll have to pay me back with blood, sweat and tears" she smirked. As she could saw the whole room's attention on the two teens, she clutched the silver tray and excused herself, "Well… I'm going to leave you some family time. Bye" she walked closer to the door

As soon as Troy felt his grandmother nudged him, he took a quick action; "Come here Shar…" he patted his lap. She looked at the adults, almost like asking for their permission, everyone was all smiles, so that means as a yes

She put the tray on the table beside her and then gently placed herself on him as he wrapped his strong arms around her little waist; all that basketball practice his dad made him do had really paid off

"So, Sharpay… you knew my mom since you were here the first day?" Jack turned to her as he wrapped his arms around his wife too, resting his chin on his wife's bare shoulder

She nodded, they all chatted together, filled with laughs, smiles and certain jokes. However, nothing from the conversation caught Sharpay's mind as all they mostly talked was Troy, basketball, Troy, school, Troy, his girlfriends, Troy and what he was up to lately

"What are you doing this Saturday, Troy?" his grandma smiled, hoping that maybe somehow he would take Sharpay somewhere nice

"Oh, a costume party, dance kind of thing at school. It seemed that someone _care_ not to go" Sharpay could feel he squeezed her hand, she looked back the guy behind her, shooting him a look not to say a thing to his grandmother, she knew what was coming next right after Grandma Bolton knew about the dance and the fact that both were the only one at the group that had no date

"It seemed that someone _care_ not to go to a stupid dance with no date" she gave a smile to Troy who was still handling her with his lap

"I have no date and I _care_ to go" he smirked as he made a come back, "Laura wouldn't dare to step an inch out of house with her chicken pox"

"Yeah… But you're not going to be alone all night. Face it, cheerleaders sure can't wait to screw you, huh?" she smirked

Their parents laughed at each of their comments, it was all true and you can almost smell the love between them

"Well I am _hot_" he spoke in pride

"Yeah… Even_ I_, couldn't bare you… literally" she emphasized her word

"Sharpay, come with Troy" his grandma finally made a comment, everyone knew it was coming, his grandma seemed to absolutely love Sharpay and she always wanted the best for Troy

"I'm not going" she made her statement lucidly

"You should just go with Troy, Sharpay" his mother offered a smile

"And then we could have a lovely dinner after the school dance" Jack added the offer

"I can't" she replied, she couldn't take all that great offers, it was all Ryan. It was all because of Ryan, it was never about her, it was all about him, just because he was older and she got to live in his decisions

_fate_'s way

"So… She's really not coming huh?" Jason asked to check that was true once again

Music was blazing inside the huge room. What used to be called as _'Troy's stage'_ was not turned into a room with silver decorations everywhere. Nearly everyone was there, except for Laura and Sharpay. Even everyone had pursued her until Friday, she was still not coming. She made her statement clear and eventually, not even he could change it.

"I told you, she's totally turning ugly, she's not going to show up!" Taylor squealed once again, happy that a certain senior blonde was not coming for the party. But it was not the blonde that Jason was talking about

"I mean Sharpay!" he said loud enough to make sure they could hear what he was saying with the loud music around them

"She's not coming okay? She had been at the Grace Nursing since this morning" her twin got annoyed at the fact his friends were not accepting that she was not there with them for their biggest party before they could actually enjoy senior prom

"Neither does Troy, I guess" Kelsi said through the fact that their all-star basketball player wasn't there

"Well… They both don't have dates. I told him just to ask Sharpay" Chad took a sip of his drink

"It's early…" Taylor glanced at her watch as it was still seven and the party was going on until midnight, "Maybe they'll show up and decided to come together" she smiled, hoping that somehow maybe it'll be true

Ryan closed his eyes as he didn't want to hear these crap anymore about her sister and Troy, they weren't meant to be in his opinion and they couldn't be meant to be and would not. Eventually, the rest didn't agree with him. He slammed his first on the table, "Stop saying it!" he opened his eyes too see all the lights covering the room again, "It's not going to happen. _They_ are not going to be together! Troy and Sharpay are not going to be together!" he blew up as anger took the best of him

"Sharpay and Troy can't be together. Don't you all never noticed how we suddenly-…" before he could continue he was cut

"Ryan… I think we need to get some air outside" Gabby yanked his date out, leaving their friends in confused mode after Ryan's sudden outburst

--

"What's wrong with you in there?"

As he leaned to the wall, he could see the worry shining from Gabby's eyes. He took a deep breath, he had had enough with everyone saying how Troy and Sharpay meant to be (_A/N: That may consist you all Troypay fans, but don't listen to Ryan, maybe he's a Zanessa, wait no, Ryan is a Lucnessa, well lemme leave you all to enjoy the chapter peacefully for now_)

"I guess… I was just really mad after the incident at Mount Pikes Peak…" he trailed

"Nothing happened, seriously I know nothing happened. Troy was sick; I saw all the meds she gave him, Ryan. You've been giving her… them, a hard time, a really hard one. I think it's time for you to apologize" Gabby rubbed his arms

He nodded; he knew it was for the best. He gave Gabby a peck on her pink, luscious lips as a thank you for her to restrain him before he could finally spill the beans on Sharpay's, Troy's and his massive secret. Walking together hand in hand with the beautiful girl beside him, he knew he was going to forgive his sister for doing nothing wrong sooner or later

of bringing **us**

"Sharpay…"

"No"

"Shar…"

"No, Grandma Bolton, NO!" she finally turned to meet her eyes

This had been going on for tons of times, she didn't get why everyone wanted her to go so badly, including Grandma Bolton, because she gave that up due to her too. Grandma Bolton should've known that she couldn't possibly do that. Realizing she had just snapped, she turned back to what she was doing. As she picked the tulip to go to inside the vase, Grandma Bolton called her once again

"Sharpay… this is your night. Prom is far too long and you can get a bit taste of that tonight. Its one night only, Sharpay. I'm still here through the days, but this chance to go is not going to wait for you. We never knew if you're still going to be here for prom" the old lady gave her a smile

Sharpay shook her head in silence and kept arranging the flowers into the vase. After a few long seconds, she could still feel the pair of blue eyes on her, so she turned to meet them. It was still sparkling full of hope

"Grandma, everyone's with their dates. Do you know how stupid I will look when I'm there watching them swaying along with the music?" she turned to the old lady, still holding the long crimson rose in her hand

"You won't" she stated

"And how is that?" she titled her head, giving the old woman a look

"Because Troy would be alone tonight if you don't be there dear… Just as friends" she simply stated

"Oh, trust me that won't work for my brother. I went strolling with Troy at the park because of his silly idea, and he assumed that I wanted to kiss him. He was comforting when I was crying at school because of Ryan, and he assumed that we're together. I was just taking care of Troy when he was sick, and he said we SLEPT TOGETHER!? I'm NOT going to take anymore risks" she informed the lady while walking across the room, still trying to keep up with Ryan avoiding her right that moment

"I was like you one time. Take a chance, a little risk and you know that someday you won't regret it Sharpay… You don't have to listen to Ryan said all the time. He _will_ come around, and it's quicker than you might think. Now just go and don't leave Troy alone"

"He won't be alone with those cheerleaders" she mumbled as she harshly cut the end of the rose, showing how much she hated those cheerleaders

"Sharpay… I mean it, as a real date" she offered a smile

Sharpay stared at the rose in her hand. Then she looked up to meet, the eyes that was really similar like Troy's. After that, she stared at the rose again. She was true, even she was not really sure about the part Ryan would come around.

"I don't have a costume" she defended, saying the fact to prevent her from giving in and go to that party

"I think we have a solution for that" the old lady smiled as she slowly got up from her bed

Sharpay raised both her eyebrows up, watching what the old lady was doing. She had absolutely no clue. She looked back to her rose, staring at it, somehow feeling that her stomach was churn at that time, but she loved the feeling of bliss that the lady urged her to go… with her grandson. She tore her eyes from the rose, seeing the only person she wanted to the meet most now…

_together_

* * *

Hey again my lovely readers! I have great news!!

1. **_Hey guys... Well, _****_DfyGrvt18 made the video trailer of this story at youtube!! So you can check the url out at my profile and a big applause for DfyGrvt18 sicne this chapter is dedicated to her/him!_**

2. You can fill in the blanks there, guess who it was!! I'm sure you all know who is there. And I'm promising an apology from Ryan and a new character next chapter, a guy of course. That guy will be played by the hot Jesse McCartney, but not as the famous Jesse, as a regular guy which I haven't come up with a name yet… My friend had come up with a name but I'm up for the suggestions from you all!!

3. I finished like ¾ chapter 2 of Different. I'm working on my joint fiction, the Hannah Montana one. And then Reminiscing coming up, so hope you will check that later. Oh ya, me and Pennia are still working on our Jashley story. We're sure you all already see the rap on my profile or at her profile

4. My test is coming in 4th June, so people wish me luck! And I'm having an Orlando Bloom craving again now, darn! I'm going for POTC tomorrow!! YAY! LOL, I don't think even after POTC will stop my craving for Orlando… Shessh... Well I saw Jesse and Masi Oka and Akon together at Punk'd so… I decided to add another character… LOL, my insane cravings! Well the more review the quicker update people! I'm having a review craving too! XDD


	13. Sway

**F O R B I D D E N L O V E**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

_**Review Replies is sent to you privately for this chapter! XD. All reviews were lovely! XD**_

**CHAPTER 12**  
**S W A Y**

**& **I've _listened_ to this song a _million_ times but I never get _tired_ of it because it **reminds me** of _you_

**Sharpay Evans & Troy Bolton**

**Grace Nursing Home, 07:04 pm**

I've _listened_ to this song

"What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed, confused, shocked and little hints of elated were written all over her face

"Taking you to the dance" he replied simply

Troy smiled as he made his way from the balcony inside his grandma's room. Sharpay blinked at his actions, try to ignore the questions _how he got there_,_ why is he wearing a tux _and _what is he doing _inside her head, she turned her back to face the half filled vase once again, still having the red rose in her hand. She composed herself, taking a deep breath, and turned around, but before she could say anything, he was as usual, quicker than her

"Here…" he gave her the white box he had been carrying around while taking the red rose from her hand, "Make a quick change" that made Grandma Bolton smiled as she saw Troy's cheeks slowly beginning to turn like the flower he was now holding

Sharpay squeezed her eyebrows and opened her mouth, nothing came out at first, but eventually she composed herself and finally asked, "How did you get out there?" she tilted her head, not even taking a peep what's inside the silver white box

"Just change, Sharpay" Troy gave another smiled, took her by the shoulders, and then pushed her towards the bathroom

She bit her lip, clutching the white shimmering box. She stared at the box, picturing in her head what was in it. When she finally made up her mind, she locked the door; she could almost see Troy's smile at the other side when he heard the door locked.

Grandma Bolton quickly joined her grandson as he was grinning ear to ear.

"You both planned this, didn't you?" they chuckled as her voice rang through their ears, despite the fact that she was at the bathroom

"Yes" they answered together

"I should've never said yes! I should've just finished that vase, go home and I know Ryan or Aunt Ka…"

"Are you done yet?" he interrupted her words

She gasped, "Did you know that it's rude to interrupt someone? And no, I'm not done, I'm not even done with my last sentence" she cleared

"That was not even a sentence, which was a ramble" he stood in defense, "Hurry up" he ordered

"I can't even reach the zipper, Troy!" she shrieked, telling him that she clearly needed more time

"I'll go help her" Grandma Bolton smiled, leaving his precious grandson alone in that massive room in silence

--

Troy tapped his foot faster on the floor; he was getting impatient with this. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait any much longer since his grandma was the first out of the bathroom since the last half an hour. Therefore, he got up knowing that the girl he had been waiting for must be the second to come out from the bathroom

"Sharpay?" the old lady called after not having her presence at the room as she was done

"I look horrible" she made up an excuse

"Sharpay, open the door" Grandma Bolton knocked the door, trying to get her out of there

Then after a few moments, the door was slightly open with a creak, however still not showing much what was inside. Grandma Bolton let out a frustrated sigh before going into the bathroom, took Sharpay by her wrist and brought her in Troy Bolton's perfect blue eyes

Her mother's white gown was perfect on her, anything was. Her long legs and her white heels were hidden by the long fabrics of the gown; however her arms looked perfect with the short white gloves. The gold metallic liner was complimenting her blonde locks and the shimmering pale silver eye shadow looked radiant on her fair skin. Her golden locks were not the neatest thing since it took a really short time to do it, but it made her looked more beautiful. Her blonde locks was in loose curls like usual and half of her hair was in a simple up do with her hair swift to one side

"Do I look that bad?" she felt a little awkward as the eyes were on her. She looked down to the gown, making a strand of her blonde hair fell in front of her flawless face

"You look amazing" he offered her a smile "My mom wants to say thanks" he walked to her,

"For what?" he started to tuck a strand of her blonde hair neatly behind her ear

"For taking care of me… You deserve tonight dear, and you look amazing" Grandma Bolton replied

Sharpay put a hand on one of Troy's arms, making him stopped what he was doing. She smiled, showing him how grateful she was for all he had done. He looked down to meet her sparkling eyes, giving her a smile too. She put her other hand on his cold cheeks, muttering a "Thanks" from her luscious, glossy…

"Eherm" Grandma Bolton cleared her throat, as much as she loved them together, the concept of kissing in front of an old woman was pretty much disturbing her

Right after they snapped back to reality, they quickly get out from each other's grip, flushing with deep red while turning around from each other. Grandma Bolton smirked at them. She knew they both like each other, she could see it through them. She had heard that Troy was a player, her son and daughter in law knew how much she loved hearing about Troy, so she knew more to Troy even than he realized

"Uhm… What am I supposed to be?" she tilted her head, not getting what she was supposed to be with the pretty make ups, pumps and gown

"You're going to get married" she replied, giving her another box that was similar with the one earlier but much smaller, earning smiles from Troy and the elderly

Troy walked towards her once again, placing the rose on the box. The lady put the box on her bed, placing it carefully and then took the rose and put it on her hand's grip while she kept giving a confused, yet anxious look

a _million_ times

Hearing the loud music starting to ring on her ears, it kept getting louder and louder as they took more step closer. She didn't know where they were going, she knew of course that they were going to East High's costume party but she barely could see where they were going with the white cloth covering her sight, so she clutched his arm tighter

"We're here" he looked down and announced

She still couldn't see clearly, only unclear dims of colorful light were visible, she did realize the place was covered with a lot of amount of people as various chatters mingled with the loud sound of Chamillionaire's _'Ridin', _even though the chatters couldn't compete the huge speakers. She blinked for a few times, their arms were still tangled together and she was waiting what they were going to do first now

"Troy!" Sharpay didn't have to guess to know that it was Gabriella's perky voice

"What took you so long?" Kelsi's voice joined

"Oh my god, is this Laura?" Taylor pointed to her, "Is something wrong to your face? I mean I have a bet with afro here that the chicken pox would make you look really…"

Sharpay blinked her eyes a few times again as what used to be blur a few seconds ago turn clear now due to Taylor removing the veil that was covering her face. When her vision cleared at the sight of her friends, Taylor, Gabby, Ryan, Chad, Kelsi and Jason, she formed a smile across her lips and slightly tilted her head to one side, then gave them all a small wave

"Sharpay!" the girls exclaimed and started to form a group hug and jumped up and down

Sharpay smiled but keep her foot stick to the floor, not joining the jumping girls; her eyes were fixed on something else. She stared at Ryan, she expected him to be angry or something, but somehow this time he turned to be calmer about the entire_ 'Troypay'_ thing. She got out the girls' grips and then started to guess

"So, let's see here… Gabby, you're a prom queen" Sharpay smiled as she noticed the corsage, "Tay is a… doctor?" she tried

"_Pro_-fesor" she emphasized the word 'pro'

"Okay… Kelsi, you're an angel. Jason, you're a football player, right? Ryan…" she gulped the lump on her throat, "you look flamboyant!" she made her guess simple, "And… Chad!" she exclaimed as she spotted the afro, "What are you!?" she shot him a weird look

"I'm a basketball player" he replied

"But you are a basketball player" she replied matter of-factly

"That's not a costume, Chad, that's a uniform" Troy explained obviously to his fellow teammate

"Yeah… and what are you both supposed to be?" Chad asked back, probably not noticing the tux on Troy, veil and the little tiara on Sharpay's head

"Shessh, you're an Einstein Chad!" Taylor said sarcastically

"No, I'm not Einstein, I'm a basketball player" he cleared, not catching the sarcasm

Taylor decided to just ignore the afro with his retard-ness and looked on both of her friends. Troy was in a tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it while Sharpay who looked perfectly matched with him was wearing a white gown

"You both are a bride and a groom" Taylor answered proudly, like the times she always got the math questions right

"I guess…" Sharpay replied, fixing her veil, "I don't know if Troy's a groom, all I know he's in a tux" she tried, not wanting Ryan to take the whole 'bride and groom' to 'Troy and Sharpay together'

"Oh… Grandma said I should be 'Prince Charming'" he used air quotes

"It's more like you two are getting married" Kelsi said with a giggle

Troy and Sharpay both looked at each other, slightly shooting each other a weird smile as they didn't know if it was supposed to be a good or a bad thing. But they were sure that it was a compliment. Sharpay tangled her arms with his once again as they followed the gang to their table

"So… what made you come?" Gabby put a hand below her chin

"Grandma Bolton" she replied, "And Mrs. Bolton… and Coach Bolton… and this Bolton" she pointed her index finger on the guy beside her

"You're pretty tight with the family don't you?" the afro asked

Sharpay smiled as she glanced on Troy and replied with an "I guess"

"I thought you don't have a date! Did Troy ask you and didn't tell us? Did you both plan this?" Taylor eyed them suspiciously

"NO!" they both replied, watching Ryan's face relaxed a bit as it was untrue, "My parents asked me to take her as a thank you for taking care of my grandmother. That's all" he stated clearly

"Well that gown on you looks FIERCE!" Taylor shrieked

Everyone shot her a weird look, "What? Tyra Banks uses that word" she stood in defense, putting a spoonful of the chocolate pudding into her mouth

but I never get _tired_ of it

Sharpay stared at the couples swaying on the dance floor gracefully. She took another sip and turned her head to her brother and her best friend. They might not be dancing along with the music as other were doing; however they seemed as elated as everyone there. She looked at Troy who was across the room, enjoying his punch covered with cheerleaders who seemed to be begging him to dance with them at this point. No one wanted to miss a one night chance with Troy while the Barbie is gone.

"So… still staring at him?"

Sharpay threw a dirty look on Gabby's smirk. She could see that her brother was walking towards Troy which made Gabby and Sharpay alone on their table.

"I am not staring at him!" she lied. She wasn't actually the greatest liar in the world, therefore Gabby gave her another look, "I'm staring on… the punch… bowl" Sharpay pushed a smile as she realized how stupid that came out, "Okay, fine. I was!" she admitted

"I know I'm great" Gabby smiled as she succeeded making the blonde admitting that she was right

"I hate the looks you always give me" she frowned

"What's wrong? I told you…" Gabby took a sip from her plastic cup, "You really are falling for him" Gabby pointed her index finger on the air, referring to Troy

"I am not falling for him" somehow she felt like she was lying, "I think…" Gabby could hear the last part even Sharpay made her voice really low

"Well… figure out your mind fast, he's coming here" Gabby stood up and walked towards Ryan to give him a peck

"Still regretting coming here?" he placed the empty crimson plastic cup on the table

Sharpay stared at the brunette who was giggling after Ryan whispered her something, "Yes. I told you coming without a date would be horrible"

"I thought I was your date" he raised one of his eyebrows, giving a little smirk

"Are you actually asking me to be your date now?" she crossed her arms and legs

"Maybe…" he smirked, sticking out his hand

She looked at Gabby who was giving her two thumbs up, "If that 'maybe' meant yes," she took a deep breath, not really believing that she was about to accept his offer, "I'd say yes too" she replied, gladly taking his hand

"Well that make that a yes" he pulled her up from her chair to stood on her feet

Sharpay let out a laugh as Troy held her hand to guide them to the dance floor, under the colorful spotlights joining Jason and Kelsi who were slow dancing while Chad kept showing off his moves to Taylor. Nevertheless, despite the fact that she had said yes, Ryan came before they could even reach the dance floor

"Troy, can I… talk to Sharpay?"

"As long as it's fine with her" he recalled the incident when his hand came across her cheeks

Sharpay gulped and looked up to find Troy's eyes. She could see from his pair of blue eyes that somehow it was encouraging her to go to talk to him. Was she going to give up the dance with her dream guy for her brother?

"I guess" she gave a weak smile as he unclasped their hands

-

Sharpay tapped her heels against the filthy ceramic of East High. She was sitting down on the stair case while Ryan kept walking back and forth across the room. She knew maybe he was going to tell her something _really_ important and maybe he needed time to actually let it all out, but she couldn't take the tense between them anymore

"Are you mad?" she bit her bottom lip, not caring about smearing her lip-gloss

She could see Ryan taking a deep breath, looking like he was going to hit her any second, "No… I'm not mad" he yelled which made her taken aback

"Furious?" she tried, keeping her voice really low

"No, Sharpay. I'm not mad or furious" he said in a soft tone and finally calming down, taking a seat beside her

"Why not? I thought the whole Troy thing, at the park, the trip and this now" she looked down to her feet

"I'm sorry, Sharpay" his eyes met hers, "I'm not mad. I'm just worried, okay?" he took a deep breath, "I don't want you really falling for that human, you can't. I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to end up regretting everything you done later. Troy can't have you" he explained

"Ryan, cut the guy some slack. He's nicer than you think he is" she defended

"Falling for you doesn't make him any nice, Sharpay. I don't want him having his heart breaks into a million pieces, and neither to you. I actually care to both of you more than you think I am" he started to raise his voice once again

"Okay, why are we bringing him into this? He's not the problem. The problem is why you are not talking to me if you actually really care?" she stood on her feet, showing him that obviously she was not the girl that was used to be her brother's little girl

"I'm sorry, Shar" he walked to her, trying to make eye contact, "For everything, from now on I trust you to make your own decision, and I'm sorry for being so hard on you and that slap…" before he could finish, he was cut off

"That _painful… _slap" she added, making an emphasis on her words

"Okay don't push it. I'm sorry" he pulled her into a hug, "Besides, Gabby told me he was sick"

"I'm sorry too" she relaxed on his grip as she felt him tightening his embrace, "besides, I'm not pushing it! It was painful" she joked, despite it was the real truth

"Now you deserve at least a dance at this party" he offered her a smile

"Are you serious? What have you done to my brother?" they both laughed, "I could just go back to the Nursing House, Ry" she offered, pointing her thumb to the door that was visible over her shoulders

"No, this is your night" he stroked his sister's blonde locks softly, "At least just tonight" he kissed the top of her head

"Thanks Ryan, I love you" she gave him a peck on his cheek

"I love you too, Sharpay" he gave a smile as he watched the blonde walked towards the gym once again with pure bliss.

_Gabby was right_

because it **reminds me**

"You looked radiant tonight" he smiled

She looked down to her feet so that he couldn't see her blushing; she could feel that her cheeks were as red as a beet as it was burning hot. She looked up to meet his deep blue eyes and manage to smile

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled staring at him

She moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder while he had his hands gently placed around her. She closed her eyes and pulled him tighter, taking in his scent, mesmerizing every single second of the memorable event while hoping silently that the time would pass slowly

"You smell nice tonight" she giggled, hearing his laugh that she was so random

"Ryan apologized already?" he started a conversation

"He apologized to you too, didn't he?" she placed her hands on his shoulder again, looking into his eyes

"Yeah, all thanks to Gabby" he smiled

"Gabby's a life safer" she smiled at the sight of Gabby and Ryan slow dancing like them across the dance floor

"She is" she replied as she turned her eyes to meet with his blue crystal eyes once again after watching Gabby showing him a smile over Ryan's shoulder

She broke their eye connection, turning away blushing and looked up to meet the colorful lights, wishing that he wouldn't spot her blushing cheeks. Listening carefully to the song that had been accompanying them since they both got into the dance floor, she flashed him a smile as he pulled her closer as humanly as possible

_Look to the sky the night is moving too fast__  
__Tomorrow will be coming but maybe it won't last__  
__No it just won't last__  
_

Feeling of his breath against her skin, she could help but to shiver a bit, but it wasn't because she hated it, she just needed to get used to the lovely feeling. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes once again, resting her eyes as she didn't want tomorrow to come so fast. She didn't want that clock to hit twelve that fast, they still had a really long time before the party is finally over, but she didn't want the feeling to be done so fast

She pulled back again, wanting to meet his eyes. She smiled as she saw those crystal pairs shimmered under the lights, but that action caused her a look from Troy

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" she gave a smile

They pulled each other closer again, swaying along with the music, as Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin against his shoulder while she played with his hair every second, gazing on it like it was really interesting. He gave out a chuckle as she kept playing with his brunette hair. He wrapped his arms around her closer, wandering around her perfectly curved body, and that gown just wrapped her in all the right places

_With him for an engine and music for the wings__  
__we'll take off in the night and think it's just a dream__  
__Think it's just a dream__  
_

She opened her eyes to see Gabriella and Ryan shared a sweet kiss under the spot light and as they moved around, Troy was the next to spot them. Somehow feeling a deep envious inside him as he had awfully wanted to share one with the girl he was swaying with.

"Ryan and Gabby are perfect together" he commented

He could felt she gave a soft nod even he didn't spot her smile. The image of Jason and Kelsi leaning in towards each other came in front of his eyes, but then gone before he could see the image because Sharpay stole the view as they both switched views. Now he could see Chad cupping Taylor's deep red cheeks and gave her a smile followed after a kiss

Sharpay closed her eyes again as she felt a little tired. She had been working since this morning and she didn't have a break, she went right to the party. However, she didn't want to just stop dancing with him like that. This was the best night of her life, this right moment, with this right guy. When she opened her eyelids once again, she could see a vision on a guy coming towards her

The guy was wearing a white shirt, overlaid by a black jacket and a pair of black shoes that fitted perfectly with this formal event. He had the most amazing pair of green eyes and the most beautiful golden hair.

As the view turned clearer each second, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from Troy, excused herself and run to the guy with the same speed he did as soon as he spotted the one he was looking for. Parting the dance floor into two, she flashed him a smile and hugged him tightly. Not really believing what he was doing there, and how. But right now what mattered was showing him how much she missed him

Everyone's eyes were on the two blondes, that guy wasn't really familiar. But Sharpay seemed to know him, considering that she had just run and jumped to him. He grabbed her as soon as she jumped on him, picking her up in his arms as if she was a child

"What are you doing here!?" she hugged him tightly, still with her feet not touching the ground

"You didn't say goodbye before you went here" he replied with a smirk which cost him a smack on the arm

Sharpay looked at Ryan, who was smiling in satisfaction. She knew that all of this must be all Ryan's plan. Maybe this was just a way to show her how guilty he felt for the other days, but making him to go here now to East High's party was really over expressing it. Little did she knew, Ryan had another plan

"You are such a jerk!" she knew that was a lie as she slapped his arm once again, "You came here and you didn't tell me about it" at this time, everyone was already back on what they were doing while Sharpay and the guy stayed in the middle of the dance floor but still have her friends' eyes on them

"I told, Ryan!" he defended, she smirked, she knew that all along

With no warning, he leaned closer. She knew it wouldn't be right, but another thing she knew was that Ryan wouldn't flip out because he was no Troy Bolton. She knew him much longer, and better. Closing both of her eyes, she felt his lips against hers a few moments, not long after that. Smiling at the kiss, she responded since somehow she never felt more right in her life… And all of the sudden all eyes were on them once again

As soon as they broke apart, the guy put her back on her feet while she kept her arms around him. Flashing him a smile, she knew that now it was going to be more complicated than it was, but somehow she felt glad that he was here.

Luckily, everyone's eyes were too busy to watch them both to notice that Troy's fist was turning white as he felt envy all over him, that guy had stolen the kiss he had wanted since the time he laid eyes on her. And he didn't have a clue who he was.

But Ryan's green pairs noticed.

of _you_

-

OMG, this chapter took so long, right?? So sorry!! I've been busy with the school and student committee… and the whole rumor at US Weekly and M Magazine about Zanessa breaking up was hectic. For everyone to let you know, Pop Star said it was a fake up rumor, but there's still no confirmation. LOL.

Review this chapter is sent to each and every one of you privately. About the whole guy she kissed, that was what I talked about in the previous chapter. That guy is played by the one and the only Jesse McCartney and I haven't found a name for him yet, so I will reveal the whole name, who he was and what he was doing there next chapter!! One more thing, keep an eye for an update for Reminiscing.

xxoo


	14. New Comer

**F O R B I D D E N L O V E**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chap 12 Review Replies **

christy xx  
BLONDIE!!! Gawsh! Hii!!! I missed you too auntie!!! BTW, you still owe me a bunny! LAWL! How are ya?? I missed you too! I think I'm talking to Beth the most these days. It's wonderful that her evil somehow vanished with our little devious plan to mommy. Shh, don't tell her! Lawl! Here's the update auntie! Gawsh! NO MONKEYS! And I don't want to receive a pack of DHL of attacking monkeys from you! Eek! ILYSM! XD

Eclairex  
RINA!!! Daddy, I missed you (cries) Gawsh! You still love to give long reviews!! Lawl! It's great that you love the chapter to the massive extreme!! Lawl. Yaaay! That made my day! Despite the earthquake here at Indonesia. Gawsh, I'm still dizzy! Lawl! I know, that's another big question that Ryan could be with Gabby while Sharpay couldn't… Sharpay's just too afraid to pop the question already! You have to wait until the last chapter where I can explain it all by a chapter and a goodbye. I think the story is going to end like 20 something, it's for the first part. I have to think over if I wanted to do a part two for the story. Not exactly a sequel just that I wanted to divide it into 2 parts because it'll have some summary changes. Gawsh. I better stop before I gave you the whole spoiler! Lawl! Grey's Anatomy isn't all about doctors, it's like a kinky string of love between them all. This guy fell in love with an intern that suddenly his wife appears back into his life and then a doctor lied to the hospital to save a patient that she loved and then the—wait, I'm not supposed to tell… Watch it yourself! Lawl, and Chad has a funny way of thinking everything he referred to costumes! Lawl! I'm sorry I hadn't checked on new fics! It's just it had been hectic in Indonesia. I just felt another earthquake earlier here in Jakarta! Seriously, it was scarier than the last time I felt it! Anyway! ILYSM Daddy!

Estebanita-x3  
MOMMY! Lawl. I love all the name suggestions. But I decided to use Jesse's name of his role at Summerland—that oh-so-wonderful with Zac. Lawl. I thought it would help picturing him as a Jesse Mc. Blah. You know HIS name! LAWL! XDD! And what? Are my next brother going to be named Elbow? I ain't calling my brother Elbow… It's… scary! Mommy! XDD! Lawl. ILYSM!!

Forbiddenfiction  
HEY! It's Jesse… It's gotta be cute. I should've made it Orlando. He's such more charming! Lawl. But he's too old! Geez. Bummer… Ashley and Orlando… Lawl! Orlando is perfect with anyone! Especially ME! Lawl. Just kidding! XDD! Of course, anyone has to be cute enough to get a girl ditch Troy the playing God Bolton to just jump on him like that! Lawl! Right? Of course. I would ditch Troy for Orlando anytime! If only I would have those kinds of guys… ILY! Thanks for the awesome review! XDD!

Stessa  
God mommy!! I seriously think you're the only one in the family that's sane as me!! Lawl. Of course Troypay would come in soon! They just couldn't take the torches I gave them to long for it! Haha. Aren't I such a devil! Lawl, it's in my blood… I'm Bethany's half! Lawl, just kidding!! Eeee! Jesse IS cute. Well… who doesn't love him? Too bad he's taken! Lawl! ILYSM!!!!! Update your stories!! XDD

Noukka  
Hey… No one said it's acceptable to ruin the Troypay moment. I'm sure but I'm making it up for a even sweeter Troypay moment. Lawl… a long awaited something. Well, maybe not… Jeez, I better shut up before I said more… Lawl! Sharpay knows him. You don't know him. Well, actually me too… he just walk into my mind and somehow to the story! Lawl! ILY too!!! XDD! Take care!

Breakin' Dishes  
Jeez. She can't kiss Troy if you kill her, Einstein!!! First it was the fake break up of Zanessa, and now the truth of Vanessa posing naked. Ew. I wanted to puke to see that picture, seriously like… I thought she was like Disney perfect, like never in a million years. And it was all just for a guy?? Jeez, well… not JUST a guy… Zac Efron, but still… like with nothing on? That's just plain… goddamnitt! XD! ILY Granny!!! And I know your advice for the day, never ever take a picture naked! Got cha! Lawl! Just kidding! ILYSM!!! XDDD

marri  
Yah, the break up was a fake on. I think that's some tricky publicists they own to get them more publicity. But the thing that V posed naked was true! Ew. Just if you haven't seen the picture, I obviously can say NOT to see it. It was so hurling. Seeing a Disney did that! Even just the concept! Gawsh! Of course we love Zashley!! ILY! XDD

jessebabe23  
Aww… Aren't you such a sweetheart! Well, it's great that you love the story! And you make pinks because the awesome writer thing!! Thanks so much for the rockin' review!! ILY! XD

AshelyZac4life  
Aww!! Thanks for the awesome review!!! Keep the love!! XD! ILY xxx

pinkturtle  
Awww!! Thanks for your review too!! It rocks my socks!! XD!

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x  
Lawl. But the V posing naked thing was right. And from the concept it was so… gawsh. EWW. In fact BFFL, I'm still pretty much breathing now… Thank god the tsunami hadn't swept me away yet. It's like I'm living behind fears! Lawl! But it's good to know that you were so caring! My head still felt dizzy from all the shaking at my English course though… ILY dahling!! XDD

Katie Loves Zashley  
KATIE!!! I will put very pleasing Troypay soon though… Since part one need to me pretty much wrapped up. I'm making extra Troypays at following chapters. Lawl. It's gonna be awesome!! Lawl! ILY!! XXX

journeyfan4life  
Thanks for the review and you can find out about who JMAC is at this chapter. You can pretty much see from the title that read New Comer. Lawl! Ily! XD

fibi3  
She has to be with Troy and she will be dear! Why do you think I labeled this Troypay?? Lawl. Don't worry; I have something planned behind all this!! Lawl. ILY and thanks for the review! XD

Into The Rush- MileyJake Fa...  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! I missed you!! Like seriously serious MISS! Gawsh. Where have you been (hugs you to death) OMG! I was like OMG!! I finally heard from her!! Gawsh!! I MISSED YOU! Damnit, too much!! Lawl! Thanks for the usual awesome review dahling!! XD!! Ily ox-s!

zashley4life  
Haha… They always gets interrupted. That's the unlucky part, I never liked them too… But I tried to make it led up to a big awaited kiss. I assure you it would stop soon!! Lawl. And they will kiss… Somehow… Haha!! I'm making more Troypay at following chapters, since I'm trying to wrap part one of this story!! Lawl! ILY! xx

Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mex...  
I seriously don't know… Lawl. What do you think? I'm an entertainment freak gal. I'm not into musicals. Lawl. Google it up!! XDD! Lawl! Fairy sisterrr!! I missed you like crazy! I thought some earthquake hit you or something, just like what happened here at my damn Indonesia. Gawsh! Quakes everywhere. Lawl! ILY xxx

pinkpanther95  
OMGosh. It's great that you just read the story and fell in love with it right away! Thanks for the review!! ILY xxx!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**  
**N E W C O M E R**

look between the lines

Sharpay flashed the blonde guy a smile, still in his pair of strong arms; putting her down back to her feet he gave her another smile, stroking her silky blonde hair carefully. Everyone was back busy with whatever they were doing, which they wouldn't probably mind or noticed if they would or wouldn't.

"What's that for?" she asked, as much as she knew him—that kiss scene had never happened between them before

"I've missed you" he gave another peck

"Well… Uhm…" she bit her lower lip, a little bit speechless before finally something clicked in her mind, "Let's say hi to Ryan?" she offered

She took his hand and then led him to the gang's table, to find everyone giving her a look. A curious one—a really curious one… Looking back, Sharpay just gave them a look back, trying to make the guy beside her comfortable with them all and the looks plastered on their innocent faces, wasn't helping. Even Ryan seemed to be giving a smile all the way, somehow really content about it

"Hey Brad…" Ryan gave a smile, giving Sharpay an _'I told you so look'_ which Sharpay hardly tried to ignore

"Shar… care to introduce your boyfriend?" Taylor asked, and when Taylor started to inquire—she will get to the bottom of it; and the topic of _'Sharpay and the guy' _or_ 'Troypay'_ weren't exactly her favorite subject to talk about unlike the fact she loved to talk _'Jelsi'_ and _'Chaylor' _

"Um… this is Brad, he's um… not really my boyfriend" she answered, trying to avert that topic, even it was really least convincing as the scene earlier was pretty exposed

"Um, yeah… we're just my friend" Bradin pointed his index finger to the girl that was sitting besides her, adding her comment

"Wow… real friend you are. You just kissed her" Gabriella giggled leaning to Ryan, resting her head on his shoulder

"Eherm" Troy cleared his throat, exactly not really comfortable of listening to this all night as he put his glass on the messy table firmly

Sharpay and Bradin looked at each other and shrugged, all they got to tell was the truth and if they wouldn't take it; it's really just fine, "I guess best friends is unlikely to all of you…" Bradin added, he really didn't have a problem about that

Bradin Westerly knew Ryan and Sharpay since a very long time. Her childhood sweetheart and had always been her best friend. Ryan was a bit more serious to work than them—they're quite more outgoing which made them really close. She had always had a crush on him, even from right this moment, although the kiss was a bit unexpected, but she loved how the electricity went down to her spine, how the sparks flew

"Our dad even convinced him to propose to Sharpay when we're 15" Ryan said randomly, which made Sharpay's eyes went wide, how could her brother did this. Sure, she was glad, but she didn't want to talk about her _'love life'_ in front of everyone—she knew she would die out of this for months, she sure would get tons and tons of enquires from the girls and gossips just clicked perfectly

Troy suddenly spitted the liquid that once belonged to his mouth, reaching for a napkin—Sharpay who was sitting pretty close beside him, patted his back as he continued to cough after somehow that hazardless drink did harm to him

Another gorgeous blonde made her way with two other girls behind her. Her long silky hair was straight and she was wearing a really, really revealing bunny costume; It seemed that she quite belonged more to the trash or in the cover of _Playboy_ than standing right there around a lot other decent people. Smiling as she pushed Sharpay away deliberately whom unsuccessfully hit the ground as Bradin caught her, she gave a peck on Troy's cheek

"Tay… you owe me 15 bucks" said Chad, holding out his palm in front of her, while his eyes seemed to be stuck on Laura's… _'Assets'_, "She ain't getting ugly because of that chicken pox" he added, still couldn't take his eyes off her

"You ain't getting anything as soon as you get your eyes off her ass!" Taylor slapped his giant afro head, and it seemed a lot bushier for this special event

It seemed like the only guys that could keep their eyes off Laura's… ass; were only Ryan and Bradin. After all, they were the most 'clean' guy over there. Everyone in the room is probably drooling over her thighs that were barely, seriously barely covered by her fish net stocking, and as much as every guy thought Troy was the luckiest man alive… He couldn't help but to think that she was more as a piece of slut than a masterpiece god sent to fulfill every guy's fantasies.

"Laura, can you leave me for a sec?" he informed, he might not try being harsh to her, but as before—Laura took everything as an insult as her jaw slightly fell and then going back as her hazardous high stilettos made contact with the ceramic as Troy too; made his way out from the room which was used to be his own 'stage'

Biting her lip, Sharpay knew she should've run for him—she was after all there to help him and it seemed like a really perfect time to give help. Looking at Bradin, he gave her a total go look; he wasn't there to distract her from her mission of course, he wanted her to succeed, which really confusing since he agreed with _Ryan's plan_. While Ryan, he just let out a deep sigh and then gave her a little nod which no one but her noticed

"I'm… uh, I'm going to see what's wrong with him" she bit her lower lip, afraid of what their friends might think and getting that _'Troypay'_ topic back to their heads once again

read between the words

Sharpay stepped back and took back her hand from the handle of the door that was sticking to the creamy wall of East High's grand 2 stories cafeteria. Gritting her teeth and looking up to find some kind of hints of answer whether should she go in or not, she tapped her feet to the ground. Biting her lip for the one last time, she opened the door, holding the handle firmly—her heels clicking with the ceramic with every step she took; hoping maybe he would be right there

"Troy?" she called, not really had been up there; she didn't exactly want to be up there against the cold of the night, so she just decided to check half way from the stair due to the gust of the wind she had already could feel, "Troy?" she called once again, but all she got was the sound of the rustling leaves—therefore, she took another step up maybe to let him see that she was there, that was if he was there, which is supposed to be real likely, "I guess you're not here" she turned back, heading back under the stairs towards the dark due to the closed door

"Sharpay?" he called—he could hear her heels slowly clicking after a pause of a few minutes, "I'm here" he told her again

"Hey…" she said quietly once she made herself obvious in front of him, "How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine" he said, patting a seat beside his, indicating that she should take a seat beside him there, "What are you doing here?" he asked once again as she sat beside him, playing with her fingers as she didn't exactly know where to begin—the condition was as awkward as what she experienced earlier that night when Ryan had endeavored to apologize

"What are you doing here?" she took off her veil, shaking her head to let her locks loose—staring at the veil sitting on her thighs; that strapless gown was doing no good as she struggled to the cold of night, "God, my feet are killing me!" she complained, loosing the unclasped heels away from her delicate feet

"I'm just really tired, Sharpay" he leaned his head back, "I'm not sure Laura is really exactly what you called 'true love' for me. I'm not even sure I can find it right now. It's not like I'm going to marry someone I met when I'm in high school. I just feel like… you really wasting your time here to help me find something that we knew is impossible" he explained, taking off his jacket and putting it around her

She rubbed her arms before feeling him wrapping the jacket around her more. Smelling his scent that lingered on his jacket, she smiled—that smell just reminded her of their dance earlier; which they didn't get to finish because Bradin suddenly came into the picture, "Since when did you lose faith… on me?" she gulped which earned her a guilty look from him, "No… I didn't mean that the wrong way, I mean… God, send me here to help you. I'm sure I'm here to find you something"

He nodded, "But I don't think I could go on with Laura anymore… We had barely in common" he told her, maybe she would apologize him from breaking up with the girl she had chosen for him to talk, "Maybe… just let me take a break, until maybe I found one I really, really love… I know I have a problem not be able to stay single… but, that's when you came to the part okay?" he held her hand, grasping it tight—almost like trying to find comfort in it

"Okay" she said quietly and smiled to him, letting out a sneeze that went out from her with no warning at all, he hugged her close

Sneezing once again to his suit in his arms, he stroked her hair once again. As soon as they both broke apart, she sniffled and put a finger under her nose—while mumbling a, "Sorry"

"I think we should get inside… before you catch a cold" he chuckled, pulling her closer to him—hoping in a way maybe he could get that cold feeling out of her already, somehow replacing it with his warmth

She sneezed once again and sniffling right after it, inhaling through her mouth as her nose was now filled with some kind of substance and then muttering, "I think I already have caught a cold"

"What's that?" he asked once he didn't catch what she just said

"I'm fine" she smiled, "You know…" she began; therefore stopping them from walking towards the stairs, "We never got to finish our dance" she held his hand

Giving her a smirk, "We were dancing for more than just a few songs" but all he got in return was a look from her—she knew he wanted to finish that as much as she wanted to, "Would you like to?" he raised his eyebrow,

"I'd like that" she nodded and flashed him a smile, still firmly had her hand on his to guide them both back downstairs to the gym but she was held back

"Or…" he started as she gave him an enquiring look, "We could just finish it here" he offered, deep down inside—he didn't want to go back there and dance under the surveillances of Ryan… or her so-called best friend, even though that meant no music at all; it just took the two of them to let sparks flew

Leading her back upstairs, she just smiled in excitement and she could feel the anticipation rushing through her body. Putting back his coat off her and her veil to the bench—he grabbed her arm as she smirked to him. Getting a laugh out of her as he put his hand on her back, moving it lower and lower when she put a hand on his left shoulder

"You sure you don't want to get back there? I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss you winning that best costume" she let out a chuckle as she sniffled

Suddenly the cold didn't really matter anymore—all that was in their head was there together, alone in there under the stars surrounded by the marvel scenery of the night and the various kinds of scents the plants made. As soon as she broke their long eye connection there, he pulled her closer—hugging her when she rested her chin on his broad shoulder, letting out a deep breath

"Maybe you might just win that ridiculous award" he said softly, while his breath brushing across her ear which replied by a soft giggle

She cleared her throat and began to sing, "_Look to the sky the night is moving too fast. __Tomorrow will be coming but maybe it won't last. __No it just won't last_"

"That song we danced to…" he smiled, "You recalled that?" he asked

"I'm a good listener" she chuckled

"A good singer too…" he complimented, that made her blushed like mad—good thing he couldn't see that

"…_With him for an engine and music for the wings__We'll take off in the night and think it's just a dream. __Think it's just a dream_" he joined her singing, softly; smiling as they both recalled the event earlier… before _someone_ ruined that

because _the most_ important things

"Where are they? It's been almost an hour" Gabriella complained, glancing on her watch as they impatiently waited for Ms. Darbus to present the most honorable award of the night, "They're going to miss the best costume winners"

"Maybe Sharpay hasn't found him yet…" Jason reasoned, not even knowing if that was either true or not

They were all gathering up there on the dance floor that had stopped its activity and took a break from dancing to finally listen at Ms. Darbus' words. And they were all going to finally listen to her due to the fact it's not all about the _cell phone menace_ or the _importance of Shakespeare_ just like everything she only talked about

"Or maybe they're doing… _something_ all right" Taylor smirked, she might be the math whiz, but she had a passion for gossip as much as she loved Math; naturally as a girl, she's still a chic

"Eherm" Ryan cleared her throat; he was never really comfortable at the statement by anyone that his precious little sister was doing _'something'_ with a sinner, especially a _self-centered jock_ like Troy Bolton

"So many unfamiliar faces tonight… Thank you… for coming tonight" Ms. Darbus gave a broad smile, pulling low her glasses to the sight of the students she came to know for the few years, "I'm sure you all have a splendid time… Perhaps we're going to get this night more exciting. As much as unfamiliar everyone looks tonight, Coach Bolton and I had recognized all of you, and we had chosen the ones with the best costumes" she smiled

"I hoped that everyone is here tonight… So we can announce the winners of this year's best costumes" Coach Bolton added making the crowd of students roaring with anticipation, clapping and shouting; it's just how the matter of way individuals expressing it, "Well we're inviting Principal Dave Matsui to announce both of the winners here now" said Coach Bolton inviting the principal to step up in front of the microphone

"Good evening students. We're proud to present East High's best costumes of year 07" he announced, opening the envelop that was yet taped firmly before he ripped and took what's inside, "Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans!" she shouted to the mic

Everyone was jumping, clapping or any other way to express their bliss inside them to spill out, however the people that were the closest to them, didn't express any kind of bliss; just looking around—hoping to maybe find her somewhere while Laura the 'playboy girl' seemed to made her way towards Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton who were standing under the stage, looking for Troy and Sharpay too.

_No one seemed to have an idea where were they _

are left **unsaid** and **unheard**

"We should audition for Ms. Darbus' show" Troy chuckled as he tightened his grip around her hips, trying to pull her closer as humanly as possible as he felt that she had goose-bumps, it had been quite a while since they had gotten here and hadn't left this place yet.

"I wouldn't even be here for the Winter Musical" she let out a laugh, hugging him closer with her arms around his; sniffling once again as they still moved as if they were swaying to the music that weren't even there

"I can try" he smirked which was replied by a playful smack on his back right on the place where she put hand on it

"Don't you even try making me stay here any longer!" she warned him, not staying on their position, not moving a muscle different

"Like I said…" he twirled her around, "I can try" he smiled

At this point, with distance that close between them, heavy breathing against each other, the warmth of their bodies; just a little lean closer could let all the sparks between them fly. The look on her eyes were kinda terrified of what would happen next, but somehow filled with anticipation—like waiting him to make his next move; it's all his choice, a little lean closer or just walk away and pretended like it never happened before—just like the incident on the park, or the accident that they had had that chance to sleep together.

_It was all his choice _

* * *

Another earthquake here at Indonesia today at 12 September 6:10 pm… and it hit little bits of Jakarta and I was in the English course and it was just so hectic that my teacher didn't believe that it was shaking. It was seriously scary that now the tsunami alert had been turned on. So I just wanted to post this before I start praying it won't hit Jakarta too and that I can finish this story before I die or something

Review please anyone??

xxoo

Yeshi


	15. Hot Cold

**F O R B I D D E N L O V E**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Chap 13 Review Replies**

Estebanita.x  
Mommy!! That's bad to know. School sucks; sometimes. lawl. but it's always fun with friends all along. XDD! and the good news mommy, I'm alive!! Breathing!! Haha, no earthquakes nowadays nemore for god's sakes! lawl! me and beffy are NOT lonely. We're perfectly fine... Besides, I would rather have a brother called Zac than ELBOW!? you started it! lawl. JK-s. Plus, Beffy's on her good side nowadys. So it's all gooodddd. mwahahaa!! I MISSED YOU CRAZY TOO mommy duckiee!! ILYSM! xo-s

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x  
Babe!! Lawl. the thing with V, I forgive it waaaay long ago, but i haven't forget. lawl. though, i think im on her good side nowadys. lawl! and there's no earthquakes lately, so it's all good. lawl!! XDD! ilysm gabby!! XD

Stessa  
Godmommy!! Yeah, Troypay is smexii, so though nothing can beat them. Lawl! But what about your little afro?? Mwahaha!! Haha!! Newayss, I updated. I know it took literally forever.. but at least now I did. Haha, did you know Corbin is like at number 3 at 25 hottest stars under 25?? lawl... thou the bad news is that Zaccie-poo beat him... XDD!! ilysm godmommy!! XDD

AshleyZac4life  
Wheee.. now thanks to God, I'M ALIVEEE! mwahaha, yes pretty much breathing. And thanks for the review. Glad that you like it!! XD

Noukka  
Okay, when you say soon.. I dont exactly updated soon, but I updated now! lawl... seriouslyyy, it has taken me so long. lawl, not because the earthquakes reallyy.. school's hectic. Maybe 'cause your prayers I'm like.. breathing, now.. haha. It's like a miracle or something!! ILYSM! XDD

Icy4aReason  
I hope I don't die too!! Well, at least not like... right now! But you know what I meant. Lawl, Thanks for the review dearr!! ILYSM! XD

pinkturtle  
I don't wanna die too!! lawl, at least not before I let you all know what happens in the end.. Well, I'm planning a sequal... so I don't plan to die in a loooong time. lawl!! ILYSM, love to know that you like the chapter too!! That's just awesome! XD

K.e.l.l.y.R.u.t.h  
Course they have to kiss somehow! Lawl, I'm not telling anyway.. I think I let you guys suffer too much for like 14 chapters until their first real kiss!! Oops, I think I let something slip... But you can read for yourself!! Haha, thanks for such a kind review! XD

christy xx  
Yes, Laura gets on everyone's nerves... Even Troypay!! LAWL! Auntieee, I missed you like crazzzyy.. Keep me sane here please?? Haha, newaysss... thanks for the review!! Your duckie is like lonely in Indonesia... Come for a visit?? Haha!! XD! ILYSM!

Forbiddenfiction  
Dahzling, you always leave me the most awesome, funny, fun and random reviews.. Well, I did let you all suffer of waiting so much chapters until their first real kiss, you gotta find out for yourself. And you can't blame your friend for singing a freaking emo snowflake (which by the way I have no idea of); since it's almost xmas. Haha, and Bradin show up for a very good reason.. He won't last long though.. That's all I'm saying. Haha, I love you and your Squarepants dearr! Haha, XDD! i missed you muchoo too!! XD

Jenny1991  
Jen! I haven't heard from you and your stories for like crazy!! Where are you!?!?? Are you like still breathing!? Because I need to know! Haha... neways, I missed you during hiatus dear!! ILYSM!! thanks for your awesome review BTW! XD

LucyLicious xx  
Haha.. Don't worry... Earthquakes haven't happened lately.. Neways, I updated.. and thanks for keeping in track. I'm such a fan of yours, because your stories are just dazzling! XD! xo-s

fibi3  
Fibie dearr, I haven't heard from you lately! Haha!! Of course brad sounds likea cutie, he's imagined as Jesse for christ's sakes. Lawl!! neways, thanks for dropping me a review! Lawl.. ILYSM! XD

U.S. Princess  
EM! aww, thanks great that you love the chapter... thanks for leavin this werd chick a review. haha!! XD! ILYSM and I missed you like crazy too!! XDD

marri  
Aww... dear, that's so awesome to hear that you started high school... Lawl, and dont worry.. the tsunami isnt coming near me.. I'll build a...a...a FORCEFIELD! or sth like that.. Haha, or I'll learn to be a mermaid! Mwahahah!! Neways, thanks for the review girl!! Love ya too babes! XD

remedyofpain  
Ash!! My gosh, I haven't heard from you ever since! What ever happened to my pal!! XD! Your Tarty is fine without earthquakes of course... Well, but Tarty missed you mucho during hiatus. Eeeee, ILYSM! thanks for the review too dahlingg!! XD!

Breakin' Dishes  
Grandmeree! Those advices are always sweet, like candyyheartss! Lawl.. I missed you like crazy here.. We haven't talked like ever and I don't think I can keep myself sane by myself here!! Lawl, people around me are freaks! Haha!! XDD! ILYSM!! XDD! I wanna talk to you!! Like desperado hereee! XP

heyhello  
REN!! awww, thats was so sweet. Don't worry, everyone always complains how they never have time to read this story too.. Lawl, but its good to know tha you did. And of course I put a twist, I have to make something dramatic in the story- Romeo and Juliet didn't just come with no twists and turns. Lawl, newayss... I'm working on our story after I now posted this update!! Lawl, just hope I won't suck at it! Lawl... ILYSM dearr! XD

Katie Loves Zashley  
Katie, your cuteness just blew me away!! Haha, you're so cute with the way you talk! Haha, newayss.. thanks for the review.. I love you so much dearr!! I'll talk to you in myspace soon!! XDD! ILYSM!

SMR2009  
Aww.. that's so sweet to know.. Thanks!! Ily. XD

xxStarrySkyxx  
You read it all!? Oh, that's such a mind-blower.. Haha, thanks for your kind review... Here's the update... Hope you'll like it! XD

sasha  
aww.. Sasha, thanks! Amazing is a pretty strong word though!! Lawl.. ILY! XD

hsmgirl145  
aww.. thanks so much!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**  
**H O T / C O L D**

A _kiss_

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans…" Mr. Matsui called twice for them as the ones the anticipated hadn't stepped on the stage yet, "Has anyone seen them?" Mr. Matsui asked; but all he got was shook heads and a bunch of people mumbling '_NO'_ from the dance floor, "I guess we'll be handing these to Coach Bolton so that he could give these to them" he said, handing Coach Bolton the crowns

Coach Bolton gratefully took it and then shook his hand before going down the stage and coming to the gang; making his way across the crowd which mumbles he could barely make out—all that he knew it was all about where the hell the best costume winners had gone… _together_. Laura was over there, protesting to Ms. Darbus how the heck she didn't win when she already put on that sluty costume, and when the winner didn't even appear, they won't give up giving them what the deserved even when they disappear

"Where are both of them?" Coach Bolton asked, looking to all the guys and girls; this time, all he got was a bunch of '_no_'s again, "Well give these to them when you found them" he handed those things over to Taylor and Chad and then rushing back to help Ms. Darbus who seemed to be already frustrated due to Laura

"I guess we earn ourselves a present" Chad shrugged his shoulder

"We better find them, come on" Taylor yanked his hand, as if she was a ten year old boy that needed to be separated from his own little world

Taylor started to walk faster, it was a great convenient that she was wearing a doctor suit so that she wasn't wearing any heels—or that would painfully hurt, but it was a whole different story for Gabriella who was trying hardly to catch up with her with Ryan in her hand, following Taylor and Chad's invisible tracks that was placed on the floor

"Why couldn't we wait until later?" Chad complained, while Taylor was still hurting by his arm that was still yanked by her grip

is **just **a kiss

Another seconds passed by silence again between them, heavy breathing could still be heard and they were still in the position—waiting for him to make the next move. She wasn't sure herself if she did want him to lean closer, she wasn't sure. Her mind kept telling her _no_ due to Ryan's sincere apologize there, however her heart wanted that, just to know how it felt like. No one really could choose that kind of decision; so she just waited for him to do…something

Eventually he leaned closer, jerking a few half centimeters for few times; but eventually he came closer. Somehow, a smile appeared in her face, making him smiling at the sight and finally leaning without any hesitation left in him. Brushing against her lips, he smiled at the kiss right before deepening it and then feeling her smile in the kiss, before she responded

'_Hey guys, do you find them?'_

'_Gabby, its dark here!'_

'_Damn Chad, you stepped on my freaking foot!'_

They automatically separated a few feet away as soon as they heard Gabriella's perky voice and Taylor's warning to Chad—wherever Gabriella was, they must be Ryan nearby, and Ryan was there—not really seeing the scene with his own eyes; but he was a few feet away from Gabby, Chad and Taylor were there a few feet away but not seeing anything. Fortunately, Gabby, Taylor, Chad and Ryan was still at the end of the stair, so they didn't really know what's going on, but wanting to look at something she knew would be a great interesting topic for her and Kelsi to gossip about

"Dang it!" Chad shouted, walking up the steps eventually as they both now knew their presence

Sharpay scratched her lower chin; trying hardly to stop her mind thinking about the fact she had just kissed a human—a guy that she called a self-centered jock that her brother despised. Looking up to the sky, feeling that the cold started to take over her once again as she already took off her gloves and veil that were now placed firmly on the bench

"Um… Gabby is that you?" she called, rubber her bare arms—Mrs. Bolton should've packet a jacket too

"Sharpay are you there?" Gabby called, running upstairs; despite a few moments ago she kept her speed down to what her heels were capable of

"We're here" Troy called back as their taps of shoes and heels were getting louder and louder-nearer and nearer

Sharpay walked back and trying to put one of her gloves back on—it was a shame that it was short and barely covered anything. Looking at Gabby's both widening eyes; she knew that Gabby was probably thinking something that was not what it seemed like—she was thinking of what it looked like

"What were you two doing up he…" before Taylor could continue, Sharpay quickly responded

"Nothing… we weren't doing anything here" she looked for Ryan's eyes, while trying to clasp her heels together; which were filled with no worries at all—he probably felt secure already that Sharpay would be nowhere near Troy if there was her childhood sweetheart there

"So… what brings you all here?" Troy tried to earn a conversation; it was rather pleasant compared to the silence

"Oh…" Chad recalled, placing the crown firmly on Troy's head; earning a confused look plastered over his face, "You're the best costume of 2007" Chad announced proudly, as if he was presenting in a silly lame award show

"And so are you" Taylor placed the tiara on Sharpay's head; which was bigger than the one that was on her veil

"WH-what do you mean?" Sharpay asked, tilting her head and held her hand on the tiara above her head; averting it from falling and breaking into a million pieces; she knew how much girl would kill for that little piece of plastic that wouldn't even cost her veil

"You won!" Gabriella squealed in delight; not really seemed disappointed that she didn't win—in fact, hugging her to death

"Um… I did?" she assured once again

"Congrats, sis" Ryan told her as he pulled her in a hug

Taylor groaned and took another on of her glove, throwing it to her which she successfully caught, "What did you both do?" Taylor asked curiously, everyone knew that was wandering in her head might be the ones everyone was trying to stop rummaging through too

"Did you both have _sex_?" Chad spitted out on the fact that; Sharpay's hair was undone and was now in a condition of a mess, Troy's jacket was on her, her veil, heels and gloves was off and her gown was already a bit filthy—plus they found them on a really tight position; _alone_, in the dark

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other warily; with eyebrows raised not sure how that they got that idea—after a moment, they both burst into laughs; getting themselves looks from their friends; all the wanted to get was a simple _yes _or _no_—not fits of laughter. At this point, the saying _ignorance is bliss_; was ignored

"Sharpay, yes or no?" Ryan asked with stern all over his voice, somehow the trust starting to fade on him

"NO!" she exclaimed, looking at Troy and making him repeating what she had said and let anyone knew the real truth; looking at Ryan, relieving, "I told you, we didn't do anything" said Sharpay, clearing up once again

"Um… ya know, what about a sleepover today?" suggested Chad

"I'm in!" Gabby quickly raised her hand, like those times when she was sure that the answer she got in her mind was right, and she couldn't wait to let it out, "Whose crib?" she quickly asked

"We can go over to Troy's… right, Troy?" asked Chad

"Sure" he answered, not really caring; everyone had been there almost everyday now, his parents really mean, _make yourselves at home. _Then, a bunch of '_sure_'-s come again from Taylor's and Chad's mouths, the only ones missing were Ryan's and Sharpay's

"Yeah sure" said Ryan that apology really was sincere, "Shar?" he looked at her

She stared back, stunned, "I really don't think that's a great idea" said Sharpay pushing aside her veil to sit on the bench, "The party would end at 12 and I have to get to church tomorrow" she reasoned, as much as she loved Ryan now; she couldn't accept his agreement to go too, "…and grandma Bolton" she earned herself a look from everyone, "What? The nursing house is usually packed on Sundays"

"Come on… Sharpay, you've been going to church every week!" the afro complained, now he was earning the look he had gave Sharpay a few minutes ago, "Can you just… skip? It's not like they're going to call to your home and tell the parents like schools always does" said Chad, receiving slaps on his head by Taylor and Ryan, "Ouch! And they obviously won't hit your head"

"Shar… I'll take you there tomorrow really early… just tonight, okay?" Ryan offered

Sharpay was stunned, somehow feeling weird about her brother saying that, she just wanna spat out _who are you and what have you done_ to my brother, but he was a fairy too; he was really kind—he just hadn't showed much of that since they had gotten here, but there's a first time for everything

"Okay…" she agreed, "Early, Ryan!" she used her playful warn tone, "Can Brad come? I kinda missed him" she asked

"Sure" Troy said plainly, followed with a sneeze from Sharpay

"Bless you" they all said,

"Let's go down, it's getting chilly" said Ryan, looking at her sister whose cheeks and nose were having little shades of pink; he was sure that she would catch a cold tomorrow

Ryan took Gabriella's hand to lead her down back to the party, followed by Chad and Taylor who was arguing about some kind of lame excuse, followed by Sharpay who was about to take the first step onto the stair when everyone was already out there in the cafeteria, before stopped by Troy

"Here… congrats for best costume" he picked a white rose, slipping it between her ear

With that, he took her by the hand and guided her down; with a simple flower she couldn't look more breathtaking than ever. Walking down in the dark and cold of night, she didn't realize that she had left that veil on the bench, replaced by a simple flower by him

_until_ you

"Sharpay! Troy!"

As soon as they got down, Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus quickly approached them, developing them in a hug. Ms. Darbus was the first who gave them both a big hug, followed by Coach Bolton right after

"I see you got your crowns already" Ms. Darbus smiled, "Where did you both disappear into?" she asked in curiosity, lowering her glasses

"Yeah… where have you both been gone to?" his dad asked in the same amount of curiosity, "Wow, Sharpay, you're really cold" he commented, "Where _did _you take her, Troy? She's freezing!" he exclaimed after letting go of the petite blonde

"No where, Coach… I'm fine" she rubbed her arms once again, sniffling before giving the bloke a smile

Before they could talk any longer, a person barged into the room; and the entrance was way more dramatic than Ms. Darbus'. Followed by the rest of the girls behind her, she proceeded to Troy, giving a total fake smile to Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus—getting a rolled eye by Coach Bolton and another fake smile by Ms. Darbus. Flashing Sharpay a look, Troy bit his lip—he had confessed to Sharpay had he wanted to broke up with _her_, _as soon as possible_

"Let's get you something hot, Sharpay" said Coach Bolton; about to guide her to the teachers' lounge, "I'll see you later tonight, Troy" said Coach Bolton before leaving the room with Sharpay in his arms and Ms. Darbus leaving them together

Troy put his hands on his pockets, thinking of what he was going to say to her. Sure, he had broken up with a lot of girls before Laura, but of course it wasn't as hard as breaking up with a senior—which he was going to do now—and now that made him doubting to do this. After realizing she started to play her fingers on his abdomen; he rolled his eyes, he was sure that he was going to do it any second now

"Laura… we need to talk" he said quietly, hoping that she wouldn't noticed that she was using the break up line

"We can talk later, let's dance" she grabbed his tie, pulling him and it to the dance floor as his jacket was no longer on him anymore

"Laura, we need to talk… NOW!" he told sternly before they could make the dance floor. Glancing at his friends' table, he could see that now his friends' eyes were on them together, whispering something probably about what were they doing

Laura's eyes widen at his sight, now she realized that break up line as her face suddenly written in anger, and her jaw hung low. Somehow Troy could tell that she was ready to give him a fit and possibly like some girls—she will do anything just to get him back

find 

"You okay?" Bradin asked, pulling her to his grip to give a kiss on top of her head, feeling that she was still cold; even though there was a benefit made by Troy's jacket

Sharpay let out a sneeze before giving a slight nod, smiling at him and pulling the jacket around her closer and giving an, "I'm fine". Looking around, she noticed that the owner's of the jacket she was wearing was no where near them all, "Where's Troy?" she asked

"Oh… she's with Laura and I think they'll be back any…" before Chad could even finish, Laura stormed into the room and walked to '_her'_ girls, mumbling curses she didn't care the teacher would hear because she preferred it as '_sounds of denial'_. "Well that was long" Chad commented

"How'd you know?" Ryan asked him, following Chad's footsteps with everyone going downstairs to leave their table; even Troy was no where in the sight

"It's been to frequent…" said Chad glancing at Troy who just walked in, "And this time took longer than usual" he said, looking at Troy's frustrated face; groaning

Pulling Sharpay even closer, Bradin walked with her towards him, "What happened?" she glanced on Sharpay who looked… overly_ too_ concerned—and somehow that made him felt insecure

Hearing Troy groaning more, Sharpay broke free from Bradin's grip to walk towards Troy; comforting him by stroking his arm, giving a smile. And as Troy gave her a weak smile and looked to her eyes; he knew he should feel insecure

Because Troy and Sharpay both had something going on between them

**the one**

"Hi everyone!" Mrs. Bolton quickly greeted everyone, giving Coach Bolton a peck, "What're you all doing here? In…" she glanced on her watch, "12:24 in the morning?" she yawned since she just got up from her beauty sleep—just to open that door because Coach Bolton nor Troy didn't bring his keys, "And this is…?"

"Bradin Westerly, I'm a friend of Sharpay and Ryan's" he explained, gladly taking and shaking Mrs. Boltons' hand

"Thanks for borrowing the dress anyway Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay gave a smile, "It's great"

"It is! She and Troy even won best costume!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed—they never saw Mr. Bolton that elated—especially not in 12:39 in the morning and that made shades of pinks appeared on Sharpay and Troy's cheeks

"Don't worry, it's all Troy's idea" Mrs. Bolton smiled again, followed with a yawn, making the blushes on Troy and Sharpay's cheeks started to turn to hints of crimson as soon as they're eyes connected, "Well… you all can make yourselves comfortable, you can take out the sleeping bags… By the way, Chad's and Jason's sleeping bags are here and we have some sleeping bags at the closet by the guest room" said Ms. Bolton, "Where's Jason?" she added

"Oh… Kelsi and him got back earlier from the party" said Gabby, yawning too as she leaned on Ryan

"We're going upstairs and you kids just take the living room as usual" informed Coach Bolton, taking his wife's shoulder to lead her back upstairs to get her to her beauty sleep or probably just doing something he had in mind

Smiling playfully, Gabriella unsurprisingly turned hyper—at 12 in the morning, "Well… Truth or Dare?" she called as soon as the adults were gone, "Unless you all prefer Twister…" she titled her head, suddenly staring into space—recalling her 'issue' when she last played twister

"I'm calling for bed… night Gabby" Sharpay smiled, walking to the living room

After Gabby's eyes finished following Sharpay, she waited a second for everyone to take their eyes off her too before turning back to her as the attention, "Well?" she asked

"I don't feel like playing now… night" informed Troy, walking in; following Sharpay's invisible footsteps to the living room to find her already sound asleep on the couch

"Me too" said Bradin, walking in his footsteps

"We're tired too…" said Chad walking Taylor in his arms, leaving Ryan and Gabby alone in the deathly silent hallway

"Well?" Gabby asked again—boy, that girl had too many coffees

"I don't feel like playing…" said Ryan; receiving a frown from her, "Well… I guess everyone can bare at least a movie" he smiled, letting Gabby hopped to his back for a piggy back ride to the living room

"Let's watch a movie!" Gabriella squealed as she jumped off Ryan and successfully landed on the white furry carpet, replied by a 'shush' from everyone, "What's wrong?" she turned back to see everyone around the couch, looking at Sharpay's sleeping figure

"She's in there and… we're going to watch a movie?" Taylor pointed the obvious—despite her smartness

"Well what is she? You're going to stare at her like that? Geez, remember _Sleeping Beauty_? Hey, KISS AND WAKE HER UP, Prince Charming!" Gabriella exclaimed, earning looks from everyone—again, despite her smartness, "I mean, one of you 'prince charming'-s, carry her somewhere so us girls can change her clothes! We ain't letting _Sleeping Beauty_ sleep on her dress! DUH!" Gabby explained, which made no sense with whatever she did mean at her first sentence

"But I thought Sleeping Beauty, did sleep in her gown…" Chad said, looking into space, recalling the memory of his childhood stories hidden inside his giant afro

"JUST CARRY HER!" Taylor pointed, smacking his afro

"Not after that hit! Tell Troy or his boyfriend to!" Chad suggested, pissed after the pain and the order she gave throughout the night and it was like almost dawn, he ain't carrying any chic except for Taylor- for the first time in the night; he finally used his brain due to the fact that he still thought that his jersey was a costume

As soon as Bradin met Troy's eyes; he didn't know why, but eventually, he let Troy to do the honor, "You can take her" Bradin informed, _wasn't he like…in love her or something? And yet he let Troy to take her_ however that was after he saw how much he cared for her

Carefully, Troy grabbed the petite blonde to his arms and carried her—like he was his bride; followed by Taylor and Gabriella's giggles, and Ryan's weird looks thrown Bradin. Walking upstairs, he carefully not to make any noise, not wanting his parents to wake up and his brid—fairy, to fell off. Glancing back to Taylor and Gabby who was following him to change her gown, giving _looks_ to Troy

Placing her carefully in his bed not to wake her up, she moved to one side; already looking really comfortable in there as a smile formed in her flawless face—making his eyes wander on that perfect face when he stared on it

"… Troy!" Gabby snapped him out of his daze

"Yeah?" he quickly answered, as much as he tried not to show that he was staring at her; anyone who heard Gabby had been calling him since a 20 seconds ago

"Geez, stop staring at her!" said Taylor, "Do you have some clothes for her… And some towel, she still got make up all over her" she asked, going to his bathroom, "Troy!" she snapped Troy again

"Sorry" he mumbled, hurrying to his closet, looking to his closet and completely clueless about what he could give her—pushed aside by Gabriella who quickly took out his shirt and his shorts, "Well?" she asked, staring at him

"Well what?" he replied with another question as Taylor got back to the room with a bowl of warm water in her hand

"Troy… we're not letting you watch us undressing her… Go on, out!" Taylor exclaimed

"Right… sorry" he walked out from his room hesitantly, still staring at the angelic face resting on his bed. And as she moved her back to his sight, he shut the door of his room firmly, still having that particular face in his mind

_you_

As Troy brought her back down, followed by Gabriella and Taylor; Chad and Ryan had already made themselves a huge bowl of popcorn while Bradin looked for a movie to pick from the shelves; did they actually agree with Gabby _to watch movie at nearly 1 am!?_ Placing her on the couch and draped a blanket over her, resting on the other side of the couch, as Chad passed him the bowl

"Are we actually watching at one?" Taylor assured if any of her friends' brain was still working effectively; because brains might not function at one in the morning, "Chad? You said you were tired!"

"Hey, no one could say tired to popcorn!" Chad defended grabbing a handful of popcorn, "What are we watching?" he enquired with his full mouth

"I can't pick this… Just choose one! It's not like we're going to remember something we watched at 1 am…" said Bradin leaving the shelves to sit in front of the couch Sharpay and Troy was on

After picking up a DVD, god knows what DVD, it was one am. Ryan turned in auxiliary one and turned off the light, sitting on a single couch with Gabby in his arms while Taylor sitting on the single couch across them and Chad with his bowl of popcorn on the carpet with Bradin. Within the next hour, Chad already fell asleep as he ran out of popcorn, same goes for Taylor, Bradin and Ryan, who fell asleep in their location, meanwhile Troy had already fallen asleep even before the movie had started. While Gabby seemed to be enjoying the movie even if she was alone

Not literally.

love

* * *

I know, I know I'm like... the most hated person probably. It's not like I ignore your reviews to updatem but I just finished my mid-term tests. Damn, and for the ninth gradesm we still have try-outs. So cut me some slack and maybe I'll update again this weekend, and probably for Reminiscing too. Tell me what cha think of the chapter kk? Hate it? Love it? Well, I take all the blame! ILYSM.

xo-s. yeshi


End file.
